Twist of Fate
by Nickels35
Summary: After Jason threatens to kill her and everything blows up in her face. Sam gets a shocking surprise her daughter is alive and someone has her. Now she is at a race against time to find her who took her and why. Will she get to her in time what will happen when she finds her will it be all Sam ever dreamed of. What happens when she gets Lila back who will she be able to trust.
1. Chapter 1

**August 2007**

 **Just as she entered the apartment she laid her head back on the door and sighed she couldn't believe he said it again. Wow look how much the mighty have fallen she thought to herself when she saw a box on the desk that wasn't there before. Causing her to look around reaching for her gun making her feel uneasy she checked her whole apartment.**

 **When she was done she picked up the package and looked at it there was no sender information on the box. But it was address to her she wasn't prepared for what it said as she opened it. It had a picture of a little girl and it read how many years has it been now Sam she is waiting for you there are clues we will be waiting. " Is this some kind of joke" Sam said to herself but her instincts told her otherwise.**

 **That is when Sam knew she whispered " Lila" sending her into in over drive it also gave her coordinates to find her when she saw something drop from the box. She noticed it was a memory card she opened it and put it inside the computer she gasped as she saw it . There she was her little girl she needed help but who would help her " fuck it" she said.**

 **As she got up rushing to her room and packing a bag she didn't know how long it would take but she didn't care. Leaving her place in rushing as she went to the store to get whatever she could then went down to the docks looking to rent a boat.**

 **Soon as she hit open sea she looked down at the picture " don't worry baby mommy is coming" Sam said as she sailed off saying good riddens to this place. She laid a map out checking he coordinates she didn't know who the hell took her daughter but they would pay. Then she thought about it could it be Sonny and Jason sending her into a ambush to get rid of her.**

 **She didn't thoroughly think this through to be on the safe side sat down and wrote the one person she could trust. And she put it on video as well when she stopped she would put it in the mail box. Looking back on it she should have left then maybe her brother would still be here she looked out at the water it was soothing.**

 **The following morning she caught a plane to where she would pick up the next clue and take a boat from there before she put her package in the mail. There was a knock on the door just as Jason opened it the elevator closed he picked up the letter. When he opened it he saw pictures of him holding Jake and pictures of Jake and Elizabeth sending him into overdrive.**

 **And angered him because he warned her he went inside grabbing his lock box and then left the house angrily. But only when he got there and picked the lock nobody was there so he would wait for her to get home. He was done playing games with her if she was going to threaten his child and his mother then she would have to be dealt with.**

 **Meanwhile Sam was settling on her international flight to Portugal then she was renting a boat from Lisbon to Leiria. She took all the necessary precautions that is why she flew under Jaylee Daniels Her and Danny's Middle names. In that moment all she could think about was getting her little girl back with her.**

 **Jason stayed there for hours but she never came home he called a few of his guys to watch her. When he heard a knock on the door so he hid " Sam its me its Alexis " she said coming in Sam are you home she says looking around the studio is not to happy with you. They are upset you didn't show up today and you didn't even call hmm...**

 **" I guess your not home i guess i will leave a note" Alexis said writing something on a note pad before closing the door behind her. Jason got up and waited until he was sure she was gone that trouble him even more because she didn't show up to work. That means she was hiding in plain sight and he had no idea where she was but he knew she had a bullseye on Jake and Elizabeth so he would start there.**

 **After leaving Sam's place and going home he would keep guys on her apartment he had to make sure she wasn't going to hurt his son or his mother. But would he kill her or send her to prison because she knows to much about him and that wouldn't work. He just hoped when he spoke to her again he could scare her enough that she would stop this.**

 **When Sam landed in Portugal she went place where she could rent the boat she wanted to be out on the water already. She had this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach hoping and praying that she could just get her little girl back. But couldn't help but to feel anxious with the who and the why's they took her child.**

 **She was nobody in Port Charles why here child they had Sonny's other kids Michael and Morgan to get his attention she thought to herself. What was this all about why have her grieve her child then come back years later dangling the child in front of her.**

 **That is when the gentlemen "com licença senhorita" he said to Sam in portguese, Oh i am so sorry she said taking the keys from him. She has called in alot of favors to get the boat with all her old contacts she was happy she never told Jason everything. Part of her felt guilty for not telling him but then would he believe her or worse would he try to get her himself and cut her out Sam thought.**

 **She was better off keeping this to herself she could find her daughter and just take off to parts unknown. It's not like she had anything to go home to anyway so why not but she always wanted her daughter to grow up happy and well adjusted with family around. But did they even consider her family Sam shook her head it she was the only person she could trust with this.**

 **As the boat pulled off a man picked up the phone Ms. McCall just left she should be landing in Leiria in a few hours , no she is alone he said as he hung up. Now to start with Corinthos then Morgan he said laughing he kind of admired her tenacity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Port Charles**

 **Several days later Maxie gets a letter from Sam with the video tape inside.**

 _Hey Maxie it's Sam I am writing you this letter because you are the only one I trust. I have to leave to find something important and don't know if it's a set up but I need for someone to know we're I am. I will try to call you every week or so and we will set up a specific time to speak._

 _If you don't hear from me after several attempts that means i am dead probably on Jason's orders and you give this video inside this letter to Mac he will know what to do with it. Now i have to go i hope to speak to you soon._

 _Luck... Sam_

 **Maxie sigh " Sam what are you doing i hope you do call me" she said to herself as she got up and ready for the day.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **" Any sign of Sam or any movement at her apartment would do you mean No find her" Jason said angrily. Spinelli tried to hid " I SEE YOU COME DOWN HERE NOW" he shouted as the young man came downstairs. Do you have surveillance into Sam's building nothing since the other day Spinelli answers.**

 **He got more pictures of Elizabeth and Jake and he knew it had to be her there where even close range shots. But one that unsettle him was one with a bullseye on Elizabeth " Stone Cold i don't think its fair Samantha" the young man said.**

 **" Then who because no one else knows" Jason says**

 **Do you really think that she would go to such lengths knowing what you are capable off that is suicide Spinelli responds. " There is no one else spinelli now bring up the footage to a couple of days ago" he said. He did as he was told go back he said as they watched someone come out of Sam's apartment.**

 **Then shortly after Sam came home and rushed out of her apartment not to soon after that and left in a hurry. They both looked confused " Go back Spinelli we didn't see that part before" Jason said. But it never showed the unidentified person going in only coming out and Sam coming and going and not coming back.**

 **" Who was that coming out of Fair Samantha 's apartment and where did she go she left in a hurry" Spinelli said. They watched carefully the surveillance for the whole building but who ever left Sam's apartment took the steps. And they never came out of the stairwell from any angle or they stayed out of camera range.**

 **" Stone Cold look i can't find this person anywhere they knew enough about Fair Samantha 's building how to get in and out without being seen Spinelli said. Or they were watching her but for how long and why did she rush out not to been seen or heard from. Her Job hasn't heard from her and neither has Alexis so where did Sam go and why I know Sam she knows how to disappear.**

 **That is why i think its her with these pictures of Elizabeth and the boys they are taunting me only person doing that is her Jason finished.**

* * *

 **Portugal**

 **When she got in Leiria she didn't find her daughter like she had hoped to all she found was a note that read.**

 _My dearest Samantha you did not think it would be that easy i need to see how much you want this child back. After every challenge will get you closer to her until then i will be watching see you in Italy Ciao_

 **As she looked around searching she could tell that someone was here and they left in a hurry. Because she found a child's toy on the floor Sam picked it up and smelled it then held it to her heart. Baby mommy is coming for you she said then continuing the search she found a case which she put in her bag.**

 **Just then she heard the Portugal** **police where coming when she pushed the door open her eyes went wide. She did the only thing she knew and that was to go out the window and down the side of the building running to get too the boat before the cops or anyone else saw her.**

 **She made it to the docks just in time she quickly loosen the boat and getting on. As she saw the cops coming as she pulled out closing her eyes as she sunk down. Just who was it that had her daughter and why they kept her away.**

 **But one thing she knew is she couldn't keep walking into a trap when she finally got a few towns over. She entered a pharmacy and bought hair dye they most likely have been watch her. So she would have to change it up and she had to get to the next location and fast.**

 **After dying her hair she needed to think her next place was Valencia, Spain. But what she needed to figure out why is she going to all these places what is the significance too it.**

 **That's when she remembered about the case taking it out her bag. Sam's eyes went wide when she opened it as the tears ran down her face she couldn't believe it.**

* * *

 **The little girl continued to cry she wanted her teddy and Ms. Kalaris, " STOP IT AND SHUT UP" the man bellowed. She had only seen the man a hand full of times he was never mean. But she could tell something was wrong because the man and Ms. Kalaris were arguing.**

 **The woman had told her she had a mother who was coming to take her home and love her. But what she didn't understand why this woman decided to show up all of a sudden now the. Little girl thought.**

 **She missed Cosmo she had him as far back as she could remembered, Lila curled herself into a little ball. Then cried herself to sleep she didn't trust these men at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Port Charles**

 **It had been several weeks since Sam has been seen or heard from to Jason's understanding, he realized she probably took off. It was what was best for everyone that she did he nor Spinelli could get a visual on the guy that suck into her apartment from any angle. They were both frustrated because Spinelli thought she could be in danger but had no way of knowing.**

 **And the young man was worried because her family hadn't heard from her every time he tried to talk to Maxie she shut him down. " Stone Cold i need you too speak to the bad blonde one Lulu said that they were friends so maybe she would have heard from fair Samantha" he said.**

 **" No Spinelli i told you it was for the best and we have a real problem like who is taking these pictures of Elizabeth and Jake and why they keep sending it to me" Jason said. I did some checking around since you put the guards outside they have sent it through carrier Spinelli said.**

 **' Where is it coming from Spinelli" he asked.**

 **" Its a messenger company in town " he answered**

 **Jason grabbed his jacket " send me the address" he said as he made his way out the door. When he found a package on his doorstep looking at it strangely he turned back inside and opened it up. As the pictures dropped out with a note this time which threw him and Spinelli for a loop.**

 _Its not Sam Its me but you weren't paying attention Jason every picture has a clue and a detail follow the picture. I know what you did and you may think you have gotten away with it but you want for long. Which brings me too my next question i wonder if Sam found it first, should i just tell Lucky the truth about your dirty little secret._

 _It will be so good but not yet soon enough Jason soon enough you will only get away with thing for so long. YOUR RECKONING IS COMING until the next time Jace_

 **He looked at Spinelli who watched him with concern " who the hell is this i want you to find me who drop this off and NOW" Jason said. Question what did he mean when he said did Fair Samantha find it first what is it that she found" Spinelli asked.**

 **" I don't know but now we have to find Sam and fast because who ever this is setting her up but for what" Jason said.**

 **' Now do you believe me something was amiss with her departure" Spinelli says**

 **" Okay you think Maxie knows something" he asked**

 **' I think the bad blonde one and fair Samantha are friends and if anyone would know it would be her" the young hacker says.**

 **Spinelli i want you to look through all these pictures and find me something " Jason said picking up the phone. Stan i need you to go through the security for my building and how this person is getting past my security he says as he left.**

* * *

 **By the winter time Alexis had filed a missing persons report for Sam she had been gone since late august. Although she knew Sam was a capable adult but she would never just get up and leave without saying anything. Especially not to her sisters its like she just vanished something or someone spooked her.**

 **And Alexis it was Jason there had been alot of tension between the two in recent months he had been her first suspect. Lucky agreed but he wouldn't say why they just brought Jason into the precinct for questioning.**

 **It turns out that evidence had came to light that there was foul play involved it was what made Alexis sure that Sam was dead. They had turned Sam's place upside down looking for clues and Maxie felt bad not telling anyone but she made a promise to Sam not to say anything. Plus when she spoke to her she got a kick out of Jason getting arrested for her supposed disappearance.**

 **While Alexis was racked with guilt that she was so caught up in her own pain that she wasn't there for her daughter. There she was again burying someone she didn't have enough time with. In that time Ric had given her back Molly he felt even guilty keeping her away from their daughter. Jason sat in pentonville again and he was more then frustrated because he still got the letters.**

 **And to top it off they couldn't get anything out of Maxie at all and he knew she was lying she knew something. He couldn't go down for this but the problem is that she told Lucky about the threat he made which was coming back to bite him. Knowing all long he wouldn't hurt but could he have with everything they been through.**

 **Carly thought Sam was setting him and she was determined to prove it that is when he told her what happened. And the cops didn't believe him they thought he was just trying to pin her death and disappearance on someone else.**

* * *

 **Windermere manor**

 **It had been months since she had been home her search for Lila had gone cold she had to be missing something. She was always minutes behind she was always really close and it was frustrating to say the least.**

 **She knew she needed help but who could she got too that would believe her , she waited until Emily left to approach him. "Master Nikolas you have someone in the den who wanted to speak to you" Alfred said.**

 **" Who" he asked**

 **When Alfred gave him a knowing look " see for yourself they said not to say" the older man said leaving to return to his duties. As Nikolas made his way to the den when he opened the door he was shocked " Sam" he said.**

 **" Hey Nikolas" she said waving when he locked the door and rushed in hugging her " umm its nice to see you too" she said strangely.  
**

 **' Your mother is going to be so happy to know that your alive where have you been do you know Jason is in jail for your death' he asked**

 **" Listen you can't tell anyone what i am about to tell you i need your help its why i left" Sam said. Which made him suspicious " What's going on" Nikolas asked**

 **" I need you to help me find my daughter" Sam said as he looked up at her in complete shock.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pentonville**

 **The guard brought him into the room that is when he saw Alexis she stood there with her arms crossed. There was something cold in her eyes he just stared at her " why are you here i already told you I... is when she cut him off. Yeah i know you have nothing to say without your attorney present blah, blah don't talk she said.**

 **Your going to listen i know what you did to my daughter and you better believe that i will stop at nothing to make you pay. I mean my god you haven't caused her enough pain SHE WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE WILL NEVER GET TO BE A MOTHER BECAUSE. BUT I GET IT TO MEN LIKE YOU AND SONNY WOMAN ARE EXPENDABLE unless their Carly right Jason.**

 **How did you do it Jason did you trick her to come out and shoot her in the back or did you pay this mystery person to do it that you claim killed my daughter. Jason stared at her before he spoke " look Alexis i am sorry your hurting but i had nothing to do with it" he said. Which caused her to laugh " Spare me the usual Jason you killed her future way before you did her right i know you are really good at your job" she says.**

 **As he watched her there was a void in her eyes but he remained quite " I am going to make sure you suffer for what you did to my daughter and trust me you will pay NEVER FORGET THAT I AM A CASSADINE" Alexis spoke.**

 **She knocked inn the door " take him back to his new home" she says knowing he wasn't going back to his cell. As she walked out she ran into Sonny " What are you doing here Alexis" he asked he knew from the look on her face she was on a rampage.**

 **" You know he didn't hurt her right" he said**

 **' Yeah well that isn't what Lucky said now is it" Alexis said**

 **Just as he was about to speak she cut him off " And don't you dare blame my daughter for Jason's actions" she said hotly.**

 **"** **You don't understand how she betrayed him Alexis" Sonny said**

 **' Oh yes i forgot the nerve of someone not be loyal to you guys but you have betrayed her how many time spare me that bullshit Sonny. I am going to tell you this ounce stay out of my way or i will take you down as well i don't care if you are Kristina's father and with that she walked away.**

* * *

 **Alexis Lake House**

 **Carly came banging on the door As Alexis sat with Molly doing her homework she kissed her on the head and went to answer the door.**

 **" What do you want Carly i'm busy" she spat**

 **' This has to stop Alexis i mean really Sam cows came home to roast and now you want to blame Jason maybe you should check with those men she stole from" she said. Alexis laughed " Molly Honey go upstairs and finish your homework in your room' she shook her head and left.**

 **"You listen to me Carly if Sam's past came back for her and she paid for it with her life when are you going to face your past for all the shit you done. Huh so don't stand in my living room judging my daughter like you are just perfect you have made everything you have laying on your back Alexis said coldly.**

 **"Listen bitch your daughter wasn't any better then me" Carly said**

 **' Yes her situation was alot more dire then yours she was taught that and had no one to teach her otherwise. You were just a self absorbed bitch who felt like the world owed you something NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE' Alexis walked over to the door and opened.**

 **The sooner you accept your daughter for the train wreck she was you can stop blaming the rest of us for her mistakes" Carly said as she left.**

 **" Yes Carly because you are just a pillar virtue no your a self absorbed bitch now get out" Alexis said slamming the door in her face.**

* * *

 **Windermere manor**

 **" What are you talking about Sam your daughter is dead she died when she was born remember that" Nikolas said confused.**

 **' No Nikolas that is what we were tricked into believing she is alive and i have the proof' Sam said showing him the DNA test. He took the paper from her hand and read through it " where did you get this from" Nikolas asked. Back in august i got a letter saying that i was alive and i had to find her and i have been following leads.**

 **And i was this close i just missed them by 10 minutes and that was last month there hasn't been any contact since she said.**

 **" How did you get this and does anyone know that you have this" he asked**

 **' No i think this was left behind on accident so had it tested in the city i was sick a month ago so they will be none the wiser' she answered.**

 **" What about Jason and Sonny do they know" Nikolas asked**

 **Her head jerked up " Hell No i don't trust them if they knew they would get her and take her from me No so i need your help. I have been all over Europe i know there is a point to everywhere i been i just not seeing it Sam says.**

 **" You half to speak to your mom she thinks your dead Sam and Jason is in prison waiting his trial" Nikolas said. She sighs " i don't mean to sound cruel but Jason isn't my problem and honestly i don't care what happens to with him he made his bed let him lay in it" she says. I will help you i will set you up with a team but it has to be in secret so Helena won't know either.**

 **I was in Greece its the last place i was where i got sick and i didn't get to her in time Sam said, where in Greece were you he asked.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg , Russia**

 **You idiot that was very close i told you NOT TO HAVE ANY HARM COME HER WAY" the man yelled. " I didn't hurt anyone it was that bitch of a wife of yours i just took the girl before she got to her" is all i did he answered.**

 **" Helena what does she have to do with this" Mikkos asked**

 **' When i got there the nanny was dead and they were searching for the girl i just happened to know what its like when you are a kid and trying to hide so i found her and left" he said.**

 **The older man sighs " Helena won't be a problem anymore just protect the girl can you do that Mr. Adair" Mikkos said.**

 **" Yes i can do that but Sam is coming for her what are we going to do about that" he answered.**

 **Mikkos smiled " she is very tenacious but she still have to show me what she is made of" he said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cassadine Island**

 **" Did you get her" she asked as a evil grin came across her face not looking up to her guard.**

 **' I'm sorry Mrs. Cassadine she was already gone by the time we got there" he said. That is when her head swung up in a rage. " What do you mean she was gone she it was supposed to incapacitate her until you get there so i could groom her" Helena spat angrily. I don't know what happen but i think someone helped her because she left the hospital in a hurry he said.  
**

 **'Do you know who was helping her ' she asked**

 **" No but they completely eliminated the virus from her system entirely" he answered.**

 **Helena was enraged " how is that when i am the only one with the cure" she said getting up and storming to the lab. As the man followed her someone was going to pay heavily he thought to himself. She put her hand print to open the lab" you have some explaining to do and now before your family has an accident" Helena demands.**

 **As the man stood in confusion " i don't understand what have i done" he said, how did Ms. McCall receive the cure if your the only one with it" she said. I have no idea he said going to check the safe where the virus and the cure were kept " see it is still here" Mr. Pantazis said. He nor Helena didn't notice the guards smirk as Helena railed on the scientist when she turned to the guard " FIND HER NOW" she said before leaving.**

 **" Yes Mrs. Cassadine" he said walking away to assemble his team before leaving as entered his car. He didn't notice someone in the back seat until he looked up " My father thanks you make sure nothing happens to Samantha or you will die just like that witch will " the man says handing him the briefcase.**

 **Spiro smiled as he drove off before stopping so the man could get out the man smiled as he got out the car. That old bitch days were numbered and she didn't know it yet but a new breed of Cassadine was coming and she wasn't in the plan. And she had no idea it was her most trusted guard that sold her out for a higher bid and to be apart of what was coming.**

* * *

 **Alexis' s Lake House**

 **Nikolas was careful he felt bad lying to Emily but this was about protecting his family the less people to know the better. And he didn't trust Sonny or Jason to do what was best for Sam and just knowing that he had the nerve to threaten his cousin. He wasn't to eager to get him released from prison because to him by all accounts he deserved to be there.**

 **He knocked on his aunts door when Viola opened the door " Good evening Mr. Cassadine Ms. Davis isn't here" she said. " Oh she isn't " he spoke already knowing that she wasn't Alexis was at the office working over time to keep Jason in pentonville pushing back his trial date. " Hi Nikolas" Molly said with a warm smile which made him smile .**

 **' Hello Molly is your sister here as well' he asked**

 **" Kristina should be coming back from practice soon" she answered putting her book down as Nikolas hugged her as he sat down. Just then Kristina came in her friends mother dropped her off. " Hey Nikolas where is Spencer" she asked, Oh he is with Emily right now they are spending time together he answers Viola smiled.**

 **The girls needed this especially with their sister being gone and most likely dead they needed to be surrounded with love she thought going into the kitchen. Nikolas watched her leave carefully as he hugged Kristina " look i have something important to tell you but what i tell you stays between the three of us okay no else can know alright" he says.**

 **As both girls looked on in confusion " is this about Sam because we know she is most likely dead and Jason killed her" Kristina said bluntly. " He wouldn't do that i just know he wouldn't maybe Sam just went on an adventure like she use to Molly said with tears in her eyes hoping for the best.**

 **He smiled at his little cousin always seeing the best in people he wiped her tears away " i don't want you girls to worry about those things okay " Nikolas spoke. " But i want you to both know that Sam is alive she is working on something and its top secret and she needs you know that she is okay" he said as both girls squealed with excitement.**

 **Now its not safe for anyone to know Sam is alive right now so i am going to need you to not say anything because her life and several others depend on you guys keeping this to yourselves okay Nikolas said. As Molly and Kristina shook their heads " But what about Mom" Molly said, " what about Mom" Alexis asked as she came in.**

 **I have an even better surprised plan for your mom that she is just going to have to wait to get' Nikolas said playing it off as he got up to greet his aunt. ' I didn't know you were coming " Alexis said as she hugged and kissed him, he gave her a charming smile well i need to know what you wanted for Christmas he spoke.**

 **"What i want is my daughter back but i don't see myself ever getting that back so i will settle for make sure " you know who stays in a cage" she said. That is when Molly looked up at Nikolas who smiled and winked at her how about i take you guys out to eat he said.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg , Russia**

 **" Father Spiro Papaptonis is on board" the man said**

 **' Good my boy do we know where Samantha is' Mikkos asked**

 **" Umm we know she was in New York City for a month i think she switched alias" the man answered. When another walked in " she paid a visit to Prince Nikolas a week or so ago" he said as Mikkos smiled at him you look good Stefan how do you feel he said. As the other looked between his father and his brother, " her treatments are almost done and with Valentins doctors they were able to make her look like she use to Stefan said.**

 **Mikkos smiled " i am taking back control when its time make sure your mother is contained" he said.**

 **" And the girl" Stefan asked**

 **' She is fine she is with Mr. Adair tucked away until i am ready i think my granddaughter has to prove just how ruthless she can be" he said with a devious smirk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Windermere Manor**

 **Nikolas sat back in his chair contemplating what he was about to do he stared into the fire as it roared he finished his drink. But he needed her and Spencer to be safe away from here he didn't know what his grandmother was up to but it was big. Something was going on with his estate funds were being transfered under his nose and swindled away. When Emily walked in with spencer who was laughing at something he smiled at them.**

 **" FATHER" the boy yelled running to him launching himself into his fathers arms as Nikolas picked him up with a smile. Just as he kissed Emily " how are you did you guys have fun picking a tree" he asked. Watching his son light up " Yes father we did it is perfect" Spencer said with a big smile.**

 **Okay good we will decorate it tonight seeing that he needed to talk Emily took the lead " hey Spencer how about you asked Alfred to get you some hot chocolate" she said. " Okay" the boy said running off to speak to Alfred waiting until he was out of sight to speak. " Nikolas what's going on you have been secrective and distant" she said.**

 **He sighs as he took her hand and sat down " Emily i have to go out of town for a while but i need you and Spencer to go away for a while until i find out what is going on" he spoke. " Why Nikolas tell me what's happening maybe i can help" she said, That is the thing Emily i don't know it could be dangerous and i don't want you and Spencer in harms way there are alot of movement going on in my estates.**

 **My properties in St. Petersburg, Russia, Prauge and Norway funds are being moved here and there. I don't know what is going on Em but its big and i need to know that your guys are safe Em i couldn't take it if something happen to you he said caressing her face. She looked at him smypathetically " this was going to be our first christmas together" Emily said.**

 **" I know it is and it still will be i won't be gone long i will be back before the holidays" Nikolas said as he kissed her.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **Grand Hotel**

 **She didn't know why she was lead there but she was tired and she need to start this training. Sam looked around the hotel room she need to get her focus back she needed to bring the fight to whoever took her daughter and she would make them pay. Grabbing her jacket and bag then left she walked around the city before stopping being mistified by a mural.**

 **"Beautiful isn't it" an older woman said standing next to her looking up at the mural with a smile. " Yes it is beautiful just a little bit errie is all " Sam answered trying to figure it out, Why is that the woman asked.**

 **' I don't know' Sam said shaking her head, umm anyway who is it she asked the older woman Kaedee the woman said stretching out her hand. Sam smiled there was something warm and familiar about the woman " Katiya" Sam answered shaking her hand. The woman smiled at the young woman " so who is it" Sam asked, Kaedee smiled she was my older sister Kristin she said.**

 **" She had a voice of an angel an could of had any man she wanted but this man was her downfall and ultimately her death" Kaedee said. She could tell there was something dark in Sam eyes " don't ever let a man be your downfall i wish my sister had known that the woman said. Sam looked over at the woman then at the mural " never again would i ever do that" she said.**

 **Well it was nice meeting you Kaedee i have to go Sam said shaking the woman's hand before walking away. Finally getting to where she needed to be tying her hair back and putting her bag in one of the lockers and went to look for the instructor. Looking around the gym it looked like a regular to her wondering what was so speacial about this gym.**

 **" Katiya Castle" the woman called getting Sam's attention being shocked when she turned around.**

* * *

 **Switzerland**

 **He watched the little girl run around playing in the snow he had gotten her to talk a little about what happen. Now he had the dubios dishonor telling Mikkos who he was sure wouldn't be happy at all. Made him miss his child even more he knew he would have done okay if he was given a real chance.**

 **That's when as smirk came across his face he didn't regret what he was doing he felt bad for Sam but that was it. But he knew now she had her eye open to what kind of people she had put her trust in and it felt good. Knowing that when this was over that she would never turn to them again and finally they would know what it felt like to lose.**

 **When he heard a tap on the window and a little smile looking at him he grabbed his coat and went out side. "Hey Lila you have fun" he said kneeling in front of her fixing her hat as she shook her head. We have to go but your mom is going to be coming for you soon but the bad men are coming sweetie so lets go Mr. Adair said.**

 **As he picked her up putting her on his shoulders as they walked back to the house and to the car and they drove away. She was quiet " why didn't my mommy want me" she asked innocently , he looked in his rearview mirror and sighed.**

 **Your mommy did want you but some bad people were coming for you so your grandpa had to keep you safe he answered. He looked back at the little girl he knew what it felt like not feeling wanted or special Sam was going to have her work cut out for her.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Mikkos sat in the chair with his sons behind him " What the fuck who the hell are you" the man said coming into his office reaching for his gun. When Valentine moved disarming him and knocking him out. " That wasn't wise of you Mr. Wells seeing as how you stole something from me many years ago" Mikkos said.**

 **Waving Valentin off as he glared at the man on the floor " I don't even know who the hell you are" he said wiping the blood of his mouth. The older man flew into a rage " MY DAUGHTER WAS THAT INSIGNIFCANT TO YOU " HE SHOUTED. Which made Valentin hit him again this time he was unrelentless before grabbing him up.**

 **The older man walked over to where his son had him " you impregnated my and tossed her away like she was nothing and you will pay heavy" Mikkos said letting his face go. As Valentin dropped him " now as to why we are here you are in the alliance right. Just nod if you can yes good i want you to keep my family out of it you know what i am talking about yeah you do. No harm shall come their way Mr. Well i don't care for anyone else i will expose you to Corinthos before your ready and he will kill you Mikkos finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

 **As Nikolas got off the airplane the hurt ran through him seeing them go he needed to put his grandmother down and fast. Making his way to his home in Russia before he headed to Sweden and check on Sam. When he arrived to the house he was surprised in was in use " Umm Sergey is my grandmother here he said in russian.**

 **No she isn't someone said from behind him when he turned around Nikolas was in shock " Uncle Stefan" he said. " Stefan is did we get word back from Maximus on the detail on Natasha because you know when" Valentin stopped talking when he saw Nikolas. " Yes i did all is well they said she is still none the wiser" Stefan answered.**

 **Valentin looked at his brother " have you told him yet" pointing to Nikolas**

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE YOU DIED 4 YEARS AGO" Nikolas said finally gaining his equilibrium. Nikolas had to sit before he passed out" i will explain everything to you" Stefan said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. As Nikolas looked on in confusion " Well to start is your cousin is she okay" the man asked.**

 **"What ! how do you know about Sam" Nikolas said in shock**

 **' We always known about Samantha now is she okay i know Helena had her poisoned did she get the cure in time" Stefan asked. Sam is fine now answer my question what the hell is going on Nikolas demanded. Stefan took a deep breathe " we have been able to track your cousin more successfully since she was a little older seeing as how that man had her on the road. Which in retrospect it saved her life and from Helena finding her.**

 **Everything that has happened was for her own protection her being in Port Charles we would have been able to protect all of you in the same place " he said. Wait this doesn't make sense how does her landing in Port Charles with Jax's over the dead man's hand was orchestrated" Nikolas said.**

 **" Yes she was out in the open with to many ways for Helena to get to her the good thing is your grandmother had lost track of her years ago. But When that idiot Morgan exposed she was your aunts child put a bigger target on Samantha Stefan says.**

 **And you dying" Nikolas asked**

 **" Was apart of the plan i needed to get visual on her myself and i needed to be out there looking for her leading her here he answers.**

 **Nikolas was angered " What about Lila what about her daughter did you have something to do with that as well" he spat angrily.**

 **' Prince Nikolas there is something bigger at play and we needed to protect her" Stefan says**

 **" DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR CHILD TOKEN FROM YOU AND THEY COULD BE DYING AND YOU WEREN'T THERE " Nikolas said angrily.**

 **' Yes i know more than you will ever understand because that is what your grandmother did to me but someone found my daughter before any harm would come her way' Stefan said.**

 **It caught Nikolas of guard " You have a daughter" he asked**

 **Stefan smiled " Yes i do she is a very talented young woman you will meet her soon" he said**

 **No one had noticed Valentin had left until he had stuck his head in " She is in Sweden and under the right protection " he said before leaving. Which made Stefan nodded come along we have a lot to discuss he said leading Nikolas downstairs.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **Reaching behind her for her gun " who are really you didn't just meet me by accident either i am learning nothing is ever by accident" Sam said staring at her. Kaedee smiled she to had to admit she was quick " Your safe here i promise i am Kaedee Bergman" the woman answered.**

 **Putting her hand over the gun " and your right i didn't meet you by accident your were drawn to your grandmother's painting" she says. As Sam looked at her in shock " What" she spoke, come this way she said in a hurry leading Sam downstairs through a secret door. Not knowing what it was but Sam trusted this woman so she would play it by ear with her until her instinct says not to.**

 **" Anastasyia this is Samantha she will be with us for the duration of her time here" Kaedee said.**

 **"What no i want i am staying at a hotel near by and how do i you know my name" Sam said**

 **' Your cousin Nikolas set up your appointments well i need to full you in as much as i know' the woman said. When Anastasyia spoke " well you were staying close by it was just raided by Helena's people but luckily for you my associate got there first" she said pulling up the surveillance footage.**

 **'I was careful how did she even know' Sam said**

 **" You used the family plane is why" the younger woman said looking back at her computer. Kaedee spoke " Sam you are being watched by Helena because she wants you to lead her to your daughter because just like Spencer your daughter is just as important. It's why she kidnapped Spencer if she get's Spencer and your daughter she owns everything.**

 **You and Nikolas are equally as important to the Cassadine family Nikolas may be the heir Crown prince but you my dear will lead. Because you will do what can't Kaedee said " And the she devil just found out she gets nothing the family fortune falls between you and Nikolas. You my dear cousin are the crown princess Anastasyia quipped, its why your mother renounced her place she knew what hell it will bring with Helena out there Kaedee said.**

 **" Oh where are my manner Anastaysia Cressida Stefanova Cassadine Meet Samantha McCall formerly Sasha Nikita Alexandra Cassadine" Kaedee said introducing the two. As Sam stood in disbelief " do you know where my daughter is " she asked.**

 **No Sam i don't i am only here to train you for what is to come" the woman said**

 **And why does Helena what me" Sam asked**

 **" Because she either needs you or Nikolas to do her bidding so she could take control of the family estate. In the event of you or him dying she will seize control but if she can't have either she will die with nothing to give that daughter of hers Anastaysia said. Seeing the shock in her eyes Kaedee spoke " Sam you have several people after you and we can't have another mishap like we did in Greece last month" she said.**

 **So let's get to work " Kaedee said leading Sam to another gym where she saw a older asian gentleman waiting. He shook her hand you will learn alot from me and**

* * *

 **Grand Hotel**

 **" What do you mean we just missed her find her now" Helena barked**

 **All the while Spiro laughed on the inside " she must have just left Mrs. Cassadine" he said as she pulled out her phone. " I have a job for you meet me in Sweden " she said with a evil grin as she hung up the phone. He looked over "who was that" he asked,Helena smile " My darling that was Cesar Faison and his team will find her" she said as they left.**

 **Driving her she passed the mural of Kristin Bergman scoffing before a sadistic smile came across her face**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexis 's Lake house**

 **" What do you want Sonny" Alexis said as she opens the door to see him standing there, come on Alexis this has to stop" he says as he comes in.**

 **' You know Jason didn't kill Sam' Sonny says**

 **Alexis taps her chin " hmm where have we had this conversation before and how do we know he didn't kill my daughter because he said so. By all intensive purpose he broke into her apartment and threaten her life then she ends up missing without a trace. In which Jason blames this mystery person who took Sam right she says mockingly.**

 **As he stared at her angrily " Sam disappeared on her own and it was best this way Alexis " Sonny said.**

 **" Best for whom Sonny you and your lackey GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I WILL FIND WHAT HE DID TO HER AND I WILL MAKE SURE HE NEVER SEES THE LIGHT OF DAY" Alexis says. ' Your not thinking clearly she conned us all this is what she does anyone of those guys she stole from could have paid someone to kill her Sonny said.**

 **' Judging are we says the mobster who kills for money right' she says**

 **" Her past came back to bite her in the ass that has nothing to do with anyone else its just the nature of it" he says**

 **Which made Alexis laugh " her past came to bite her huh Oh how we would all see your past come to bite you i the ass. You and that bitch like to throw that around like you were some how better then she was. Oh and your brain dead hit man who act as if he is so noble and righteous GET OUT NOW Alexis said opening the door and slamming it behind him**

 **" Damn it he needed her to see reason and she just wasn't Sam had they all at each others throat' he thought to himself. Not knowing that someone was watching him the man smirked hearing what he had said to Alexis about Sam. What this moron didn't know is he would see in a couple of months when it was his turn they thought.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **It had been several days since she left the grand hotel she had trained from sun up to sundown. And with Helena looking for her and the tips growing cold to finding her daughter she was frustrated to say the least. " Samantha i want you to channel all your energy to anger and pain and FIGHT" the man shouted.**

 **As they fought back and forth with the swords Sam threw the sword down " I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HELENA I JUST WANT TO FIND MY DAUGHTER OKAY THE OLD BITCH CAN HAVE WHAT SHE WANTS" Sam shouted in frustration. The man watched her " And if Helena Kills you where will your daughter ended up with a father who will teach her to hate your very name. Or do you want to silence all of them and raise your daughter on your own he said knowing what her reaction would be.**

 **" I will die before i let that son of a bitch take my daughter from me! " Sam spat angrily**

 **' THEN FIGHT HE WILL SPEND HIS TIME TELLING HER ALL OF YOUR SINS AND HOW BAD OF A PERSON YOU WERE. AND MAKE HER HATE YOU AND HERSELF AND EVERYTHING THAT MAKES HER YOU HE WILL HAVE HER CALL SOMEONE ELSE MOMMY' he yelled knowing that would set her off.**

 **That is when Sam lunged forward knocking him back and swinging with the quickness reaching for her gun and held it to his head " try me" she said. Just as he knocked her back picking up both sword and threw Sam her sword " No guns that is for cowards who don't understand the art of fighting " he said.**

 **In that moment he knew she was quick on her feet as Kaedee watched on she was a fast learner and she had alot of rage to draw from. After some time they went to rest Sam sat on the mat just staring off into space. " Samantha you will get your daughter back and no one will be able to take her from you i promise you that" Kaedee said.**

 **' Yeah how do you know that what if Helena finds her first did any of you think of that' Sam said.**

 **" She won't i can assure you that i will not let that happen i will die first " the woman said confidently. Which made Sam look up at her " your grandmother was my older sister who that woman killed and made people think that she killed herself.**

 **Kristin had everything to live for two beautiful daughters and she was pregnant with a son at the time of her death. I fought with everyone to get them to dig deeper because i knew my sister wouldn't kill herself at all under any circumstance.**

 **I have been training for decades Sam it will come a time that Kristin will have justice from being robbed of raising her children Kaedee said. Putting her hand under Sam's chin " don't never allow men beneath you, never dull your light embrace who you are Sasha" she continued.**

 **Do you know what your name means your birth name Sasha means defender of mankind Nikita means unconquered you are of Royal blood don't you ever forget. Own who you are Samantha Kaedee said kissing her on her forehead before getting up to leave. As Sam watched as she walked on way sitting there and thinking she was done trying to be who everyone else wanted her to be and most of all done with tying herself in knots of over anyone.**

 **" I am a Cassadine " Sam said**

 **' Damn right you are Hell have no fury like a Cassadine scorn' Anastasiya said with a grin sitting down next to her. She shook her head Anastasiya was super smart and a computer wiz who could put Spinelli to shame and she was just as deadly as any other Cassadine.**

 **They sat there in silence before Anastasiya broke the silence " so what happened" she said asking Sam. Who looked over at her " i put all my trust in a man who threw me away like everything we went through and everything i did meant nothing to him" she answered.**

 **Anastasiya smiled a devious grin " can we kill" she asked, Sam chuckled and shook her head. No i want him to live so he can see just what he lost and i want to destroy the bitch he threw me away for Sam answered. Which made Anastasiya smile " I do tell" she said helping Sam up off the ground.**

* * *

 **Pentonville penitentiary**

 **Spinelli sat waiting as he saw them bringing Jason out and handcuffed him to the desk "any news on this mystery guy" he asked.**

 **' No but the Jackal is working diligently to unmask the villain who framed Stone Cold for Fair Samantha's demise' Spinelli said.**

 **" Have you found out who is following Elizabeth and Jake or any trace of Sam or where she could be hiding" Jason asked**

 **' No but i did figured out how there were no trace of the mystery man' the young hacker said**

 **As Jason looked on " what Spinelli" he said agitated, there was someone who hacked the surveillance its like they knew who ever was in Fair Samantha's apartment. It's seems there is something deeper at play its like they knew whatever they planted in her apartment would get her attention Spinelli said.**

 **' Yea But what" Jason said.**

 _Anastasiya Cassadine- Jessica Lowndes_

 _Ok I am not trashing Jason or Sonny but I am basing their attitudes on what was happening on the show at that time. And there attitudes toward her was hostile but they are in for a rude awakening._


	9. Chapter 9

**Port Charles**

 **January 2008**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **'Sonny you got Mail' Carly shouted as she entered his house just then he came out of the kitchen. " What are you doing here i didn't expect you to be by here" Sonny said hugging her, have you seen Jason this is bad Sonny she says putting the mail down.**

 **He sighs i know it is Carly but i am waiting to here back from that kid Spinelli he says they found a mystery man leaving Sam's apartment the night she disappeared. And she hasn't used any of the alias that we know of but Jason says someone lured her out. But they can't get anything on who it was or what he looked like and top it off the surveillance was hacked he says.**

 **" How are we going to get him out of there Sonny" she says with worry in her eyes ahs he embraces her. We will figure it out i promise " you know this is what she wants right everyone up in arms while she is out there laughing at us" Carly insists.**

 **Sonny sat down " see but the thing is we don't know where she is or if she really is dead. But i do have my guys looking for her and I put the word out in other places if they see her to detain her for me he says pacing her a drink.**

 **You know this just isn't right Sonny he doesn't deserve this after that stuff with Alcazar. He should be out free living his life happy when you find that bitch please let me handle her for putting him through this Carly spat angrily.**

* * *

 **Spencer house**

 **Lucky sat playing with Jake while Cameron was asleep " I can't believe your mine" he said with a smile on his face. When there was a knock at the door carrying Jake he opened the door and looked around not seeing anyone.**

 **That is when he looked down and saw the manila envelope on the floor he bent down and picked it up. He looked at it strangely because it had his name on it putting Jake in his bassinet. Just as he went to open it Elizabeth came in seeing the envelope in his hand she panicked.**

 **" I got it how was our boys tonight" she said putting her purse down hugging him hoping to distracted him. She was able to keep these pictures from him for sometime now deep down she felt it was Sam playing with them. No she wasn't dead she was out there toying with them and staying away having everyone thinking Jason killed her.**

 **Wait until she can prove it she would make her pay for what she is doing to them Elizabeth thought. " Ours boys are good Camie ran himself rugged at the park today and this little guy here was in love with the snow" Lucky said with a smile as they sat.**

 **As he was getting ready to ask for the envelope she kissed him " I love you so much and how was daddy today" she said as he smirked. Jake was fast asleep in his bassinet as she climbed over on to his lap she had to show these pictures to Jason first. Not knowing that someone was watching them " Nice try Ms. Webbeer i will just send it too his job" he said walking away.**

* * *

 **Cassadine Island**

 **Helena was at her wits end with all of this how could that little wretch just disappear just like that. Faison will find her she isn't that intelligent when her phone rang she smiled " tell me you found her. When you do take her to the clinic do the procedure she will do my bidding and its a bounce i can use her against her mother" she said.**

 **" Ms. Cassadine i just got word that Prince Nikolas is in St. Petersburg this will be the best moment to take the boy" Spiro said knowing that hid them already. Helena smiled " ready the plane Cesar i won't results" she said hanging up the phone. If she could control both of them then she take the control of the entire estate.**

 **' What is he doing in St. Petersburg" she asked**

 **Spiro shrugged we are still waiting on word back " but i think he found out about the clinic Ma'am" he said. Well find out because i need Cesar to do the procedure and see if we can get him as well Helena said as he closed the door behind her with a evil smirk.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg , Russia**

 **Valentin watched the bond between Stefan and Nikolas and was hurt by it he missed his son. Little Adonis would be a young man now his son had just turned five when he was taken most likely by Helena. " We will find Adonis i promise you" Mikkos said watching his youngest son.**

 **Wiping the tears away and coughing " father we don't even know were he is" he said, are you giving up Mikkos asked. No father i am being realistic that evil bitch took him we don't even know if he is alive" he answered finishing his drink. Not wanting to think about the hurt anymore " is her procedure almost over" Valentin asked.**

 **Mikkos sighs " yes soon and her face looks fantastic just as it did before she will have no scaring what so ever" the man said with a smile.**

 **"Anything on Sasha" Mikkos asked**

 **" Ahh yes Anastasiya says her training is going well that she has alot of drive and she learns fast. You do know she goes by Samantha right Valentin says with a smirk, As his father looked at him with dismay " that is not her name" Mikkos said seriously. Just saying she isn't going to go by it though she looks like a Samantha Valentin said with a grin.**

 **His father shook his head " Let me know when her training concludes" he said just as Stefan walked in pouring himself a drink. " How is Prince Nikolas" Mikkos asked as he and Valentin turn to face him ' he is as fine as he came be under the circumstances with you being alive and me but he is okay and he is ready Stefan answers.**

 **' What about Samantha" he asked, as Valentin chuckles while Mikkos looks at him sternly " her name is Sasha the older Cassadine demanded. Stefan looked over at his younger brother then to his father " Saman.. i mean Sasha is well she is training and Anastasiya said its going well Valentin said with a grin.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **Sam laid in her bed tossing and turning relieving all the pain that drove her**

 _She opens her door noticing him him sitting there " we need to talk" he said_

 _you want to talk after lying to my face and shutting me out you show up here on my couch ready to have a heart to heart. I think it's a little to late Jason she said pouring herself a drink, i made my choice you made yours there's nothing left to say to each other she said driniking._

 _Just as he got up " i found the men from the park and i know you paid them to threaten Elizabeth and my son did you honestly think i wouldn't find out" he said as she faced him. With no fear no nothing in her eyes " those men were paid to scare Elizabeth not to hurt her Sam says, they pulled a gun the cops would have showed up who know what would have happen Cam and Jake could have been caught in the cross fire Jason said._

 _' I was there to make sure that didn't happen Jason so the way i see it i did you a favor by staging that incident in the park Elizabeth got a wake up call before its too late so instead of standing her confronting me you should be thanking me for saving your son from the real which would be you she said walking by him nochalantly._

 _Jason picks up the glass and threw it towards the fire place causing Sam to look back at him " If you think i am wrong about the danger and you're willing to risk Elizabeth's life to be with your son or have one or both of them shot in your arms then just say so Jason. I wll march down to her right now and tell her i set that whole thing up, you know as well as i do you said it yourself Elizabeth, Jake and don't forget Cameron will never be safe with you She said._

 _You stood by while Jake was kidnapped you hired two men to threaten Elizabeth at gunpoint while her children watch "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU , YOU WANT REVENGE YOU WANT TO BE ANGRY AT SOMEBODY BE ANGRY AT ME he said._

 _" JASON I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU I WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU I CANNOT HAVE KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU GO AND HAVE ONE WITH ELIZABETH " Sam shouted._

 _Stay away from Elizabeth don't near her or her children again! Jason said_

 _WHAT ARE YOU THREATENING ME" Sam asked as he walked closer to her_

 _"If you hurt them again in anyway i will kill you" he said lowly as she watched him angrily as he left._

 **Feeling someone trying to wake her Sam jumped up pulling her knife " i will kill you first you son of a bitch" she shouted.**

 **Geeze Sasha its me " Anastasiya said that when Sam noticed her and pulled back**

 **Closing her eyes and tried to catch her breathe " i'm sorry Ana" Sam said trying to calm down.**

 **That is when Anastasiya's eyes darken " who threatened you i would rather you tell me or i find and handle it myself" she said as Sam threw her head back on the pillow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **As Sonny looked through his mail he notice one with no return address it was suspicious so he opened it. His mouth dropped as he read the letter it reads how many years has it been Michael seeing the dvd he rushed to put it in the dvd player.**

 **And let play solve the riddle and find your daughter she needs her daddy to find her they chanted continuously. Sonny stood watching the little girl run around and play so much so he didn't hear Carly come in. To hear him whispering that can't be Jason said he saw her he held her.**

 **"Sonny whose that " Carly asked**

 **I don't know he stammered out not able to find the words he couldn't deny just how much she looked like Sam. When Carly saw all the pictures that read Lila at different ages, " It can't be" she died i was there when it happened she said.**

 **" I...I...I... I don't know Carly this is probably what got Sam killed " Sonny said not knowing what to believe.**

 **Sonny don't believe this okay this is probably Sam messing with you knowing how you feel about your children. She is playing with you don't fall for it Lila is dead you already know that don't let her play you Carly insist doubting it as well. As she went to take the pictures and throw them out but he took them from her.**

 **Don't do this to yourself Sonny" she pleaded with him but he wasn't ready to give them up yet. He gathered up all the pictures and put them in his coat pocket " i have to go see Jason" Sonny says.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **After several attempts to get her to tell Anastasiya stopped as Sam got ready to spar with Nakumura. That is when she saw Anastasiya " What are you doing" she asked, sparring with you Sasha" the young woman said after tying her hair back. Sam looked over to Nakumura and Kaedee " now this is a trust excerise and i need to warm up so it will be good for the both of us Anastasiya says.**

 **Passing Sam the sword " why won't you tell me what happen the other night" she asked as they went back and forth. " Leave it alone Ana please there are things in my life i rather not talk about " Sam said knocking the knife out her hand.**

 **Anastasiya jumped up " Why Sasha huh scared to trust your own instincts because you trust the wrong people huh" she said as Sam jumped back. Kaedee was worried and was ready to step in to stop it but Nakumura held her back and nodded " let them handle it" he says. " No because i am the only one i can trust" Sam said fighting back fiercely**

 **" Bull shit Sasha an you know it either you tell me and i figure it out myself process of Elimnation shall we" Anastasiya say. Forcing Sam to go on the defensive " I said i don't want to talk about it so just leave it alone" she says. " Let's see i guess we start with your mother no right because she is throwing a Cassadine size tantrum and everyone in the eye of the storm have no chance in hell beating her" Ana continues.**

 **So next Lila's father right which made Sam drop her sword so she used her hands until she rolled over to get the sword back. Yeah am i getting warm but its not him you didn't love him that would only leave the blonde dope you left in lock up righ Anastasiya says.**

 **Which only made Sam fight harder but something changed in her eyes as if she was fighting for her life. And they all saw it the change in her whole demeanor " yeah its him right what did he do Sasha huh" she pushed knowing it would set Sam of. Dropping the swords and lunged forward as both woman traded blows back and forth.**

 **That is when Nakumura shouted " Sore o tomeru" he said in japanese but they continued as Anastasiya rolled Sam on her back. " Your not mad at me Sasha your mad at him and yourself but buck up honey your a Cassadine we don't wallow we get even and make sure they regret the day they ever crossed us she says.**

 **When Sam rolled her over putting her in a headlock " My god Anastasiya leave it alone please " she said with tears in her eyes as they were pulled off of each other. As Sam stormed off to be alone " What was that about Ana" Kaedee asked sternly, Anastasiya looked at her with a grin.**

 **" Your welcome that was me making her embrace who she is and letting go of the chains that bind her. So when the time come she won't care what anyone throws her way and she won't care to fit into anyones box when she is born to stand out she said walking away.**

 **Sam sat there staring at the fire as her dream replayed in her mind with different scenarios each time he killed her. When Anastasiya walked in " I'm sorry i pushed and i shouldn't have" she says, no your not Sam said with a smirk as she shook her head. Which made her laugh as she sat next to Sam " What happen Sasha really" she asked.**

 **Taking a deep Sam's eyes never left the fire " Ever since i thought i lose Lila i want a child so bad but timing was never right it was always one thing or other. Last year i was shot and it took that choose from me then he gets someone else pregnant and he lies to my face for months about it.**

 **And i knew the child was his something in me knew but she said it wasn't until it was and she begged him not to tell me and he didn't. So when i found out the truth he continued to lie and begged him to consider adoption, surrogacy all of it and he shut me down then i snapped.**

 **I watched his son get kidnapped and i didn't stop it then i hired people to scare his baby mama so he threaten to kill not once but twice. After everything i did for him all that i was willing to give up for him and he wouldn't do the same for me she finished she didn't even notice the tears that slid down her face.**

 **As Anastasiya moved over hugging her before wiping her tears away her eyes were dark and hollow. Sasha i'm sorry i didn't think he would be stupid enough to threaten a Cassadine " so my dear cousin how do we get even" she says with a devious smirk. Causing Sam to smile oh he is paying some what anyway being in jail and not knowing were i am will drive him crazy in itself.**

 **Am a touching his precious baby mama its funny actually when i think about it Sam said as Ana starts to laugh as well.**

* * *

 **Pentonville Penitentary**

 **Sonny walked in " hey Jason you look like hell" he says to his friend as he sat down.**

 **" Did you find anything on this mystery guy or Sam" Jason asked**

 **As Sonny shook his head " no nothing but dead ends i have to ask you something and i need a straight answers" he says**

 **"What's going on Sonny" he asked his friend**

 **Taking the picture of Lila out his pocket the day my daughter died is this the baby you held" he responds. As Jason took the picture from him looking at in shock " where did you get this from" he asked. " It was sent to me today with no return address and no sender along with these as he took five more pictures of her.**

 **"That is impossible" Jason says in disbelief**

 **I said the samething this is what i think Sam ran off to because i am sure she got the same thing and now she is dead or god knows where. But where the hell is my daughter! Carly tried to get me to not believe it but it came with video too Sonny spat.**

 **Sonny take that to Alexis that is a way to get me out of here who ever lured Sam away with those has her and we need to find out who this little girl is and if she is your daughter Jason says.**

 **We have to find her before Sam does because don't want her raising my child" Sonny said coldly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PCPD**

 **Lucky found a similar envelope on his desk that was placed on his doorstep yesterday which was weird. " Hey Cruz do you know where this came from" he asked, Nah Lucky that was there when i got here i thought you knew he answered.**

 **" Thanks man" Lucky said pulling open the envelope to find pictures of Jason and Elizabeth when a paper dropped out. Picking it up and reading it he looked on in complete disbelief as he looked back to the pictures. As the tears rolled down his face as he read the paper front to back.**

 **When Cruz looked over at him " is everything okay Lucky" he asked seeing his partner facial expression. " I will be back" Lucky said getting up and walking out taking the envelope with him, Lucky, Lucky, he called not knowing if he should go after him or not. So he decide to fall back Lucky looked like he was not in the mood for anything.**

* * *

 **Pentonville Penitentary**

 **It was his second visit of the day he looked in shock " Elizabeth what are you doing here" Jason asked. As she ran forward hugging him" Jason i am so scared someone is taunting me with these " she said passing him the photos.**

 **"Where did you get these" he asked letting her go**

 **' They have been coming to my house since before Christmas Jason someone knows our secret and Lucky almost found out. I was able to distract him to get these he almost opened it Elizabeth said. " He can never know Jason it will destroy him he loves Jake so much" she continues. Relax Elizabeth your secret is safe with me no one will ever know Jake is my son" he said trying to calm her.**

 **Not knowing Lucky was listening to them needing to hear it from her mouth himself as he watched his dreams go up in smoke. You have to make her stop Jason she is tryingto destroy my family and Lucky doesn't deserve she says.**

 **"What don't i deserve Elizabeth" Lucky said from behind them all the color drained from her face. As she tried to catch herself " Sam and her lies she is doing this " Elizabeth said hoping he would believe it. He shook his head she noticed the hollow look in his eyes the man that looked at her with admiration wasn't there.**

 **That's when she started to panic " Lucky I " when he put his hand up stop lying to me i heard the two of you right out there. And i got the DNA test Jake isn't my son and he is his son right Elizabeth. As he turned his attention to Jason " You know i wondered why you were always there why you were so invested in what happen and now i do he is your son" Lucky spat angrily.**

 **" How could you do this to me Elizabeth how could you lie to me about this" he said to her hurt.**

 **I'm sorry Lucky please i didn't want to lose you so i lied' she cried as she reached for him an he pulled away. " Lucky its not her fault you want to be angry at someone be angry at me" Jason said. Which caused Lucky to laugh coldly who swung hitting Jason square in the face.**

 **" I am plenty angry with you but i am not married to you i am married to this faithless whore" he said. As the guards rushed in "That is enough detective" they said pulling him back. Laughing to himself " I'm calm you can have this whore maybe i should go find Sam hoping you didn't kill her seeing she had the guts to leave your ass Lucky said.**

 **Shaking his head " you know i use to respect you Jason but i realize now your a fucking coward what kind of man walks away from his own son. You can have her but you can't have my boys he said storming out. Elizabeth tried running after him her knees buckling as she fell to the floor in tears.**

 **This couldn't be happening she cried one of the guards helped her up giving her a napkin to dry her tears leading her out.**

* * *

 **Pentonville Penitentary**

 **It had been several days since Sonny got the package they found no trace on the package all they found was Sonny's and Carly's. Which Alexis dismissed " Really is this the best you can do i mean really with fabricated pictures of some random child claiming its Sam's give me a break.**

 **We were all there when she died " you saw her didn't you Jason i'm sure you could tell the difference between a dead child and a live one right your not that brain damaged right" Alexis said.**

 **When Diane jumped in " Alright that is enough you will not insult my client Ms. Davis they brought your department in everything that was sent to Mr. Corinthos. Which we are sure Ms. McCall was sent the samething and that is why she is missing she says. See i had Sam's apartment checked from top to bottom and found nothing her apartment is cleaned all her mail is still there on the desk Alexis says.**

 **" Mr. Morgan told you this was the baby that he held in his arms he remembers that day vividly" Diane said. Yes so do i Ms. Miller it was the worse day of my life but you expect me to believe that all of a sudden my granddaughter is alive. After Mr. Morgan saw her dead in his arms and was the only one to see her not notice she was alive really" Alexis said.**

 **Having enough " I know it sound crazy but this is the baby Alexis look at this little girl tell me she doesn't look like Sam" Jason said. Sam wants a kid more then anything and if this is a ruse then Sam is in real trouble by whoever doing this he continued.**

 **'Only prints on those pictures are Carly and Sonny no one elses you keep spinning theses stories but my daugher is gone. That i know for a fact she wouldn't hurt Molly and Kristina that way by leaving and not saying by or even calling so try again. Alexis this probable cause to look deeper maybe your daughter is alive but you can't keep railroading my client.**

 **To punish him for whatever unseen reason Diane said, unseen Alexis said with a chuckle " when he openly broke into her home and threaten to kill her she finishes. After several back and forth between the lawyers they returned him to his cell with nothing resolved. Jason was frustrated to say the least "what if this is really Lila but what if it wasn't and this was a set up to torture him and Sonny" he thought.**

 **" Damn it" Jason said in frustration punching the wall thinking to himelf could any of this be real. He held her and was the only one to see her how could he not have been able to see she was alive. As the regret ran through him he made a promise to his little girl to look out for her mother and he hadn't he failed her.**

* * *

 **South America**

 **He sat back in his chair watching her play in the sand in bewilderment " Look, Look !" Lila exclaimed. As she brough the trap over to him with the snapping grabs in as he smiled at her good job sweetheart as she smiled up at him with her dimples showing. In that moment he saw just how much she looked like her mother.**

 **And thank god for small miracles on that part only thing this girl shared with that scum bag was some DNA and not much else. They sat building a sandcastle together " When is my mommy coming" she asked, He looked at her and smiled she is coming soon honey the bad lady made her sick he answers.**

 **Seeing the little girl expression " you want to ask me something else you can " he said she shrugged. Looking down at the sandcastle he stopped and picked her up on put her on his lap. " You can ask me anything okay you don't ever have to be afraid to do so alright" he said as she shook her head.**

 **" Do you know my daddy" Lila asked part of him wanted to trash them but he didn't , umm alittle he wasn't a very nice man well to me anyway he answered.**

 **She looked up at him strangely " Why your funny and alot of fun" Lila answered, I don't know sweetie i made alot of mistakes he said.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" You can't be serious Sonny do you believe for a second that Lila is alive Jason and i were there " Carly said.**

 **' Jason said this is the baby he held in his arms that day Carly' Sonny says**

 **Shaking her head " this stinks Sonny we have to find her" she says, I know we do and i need Jason to do that because we think whoever sent this sent Sam the same thing. And i will be damned if she gets her hands on my daughter Sonny spat coldly. But what if this is Sam doing this Sonny we don't know if she got it but if Jason says this is the baby he held what's our next move Carly says.**

 **Running his hand across his face " i don't know Carly i don't even know were to begin" he said stressed out. When Carly got an idea " we start from the beginning with who was in the emergency room" she said. That is when Sonny's eyes went wide "we start with Steven Webber and the other doctor that delivered her" he said.**

 **Getting up to make a call " Stan i want to know who was in the delivery room with Sam" he said before hanging up. So what is going on with Jason and getting him out there because we know he didn't kill that bitch" Carly says.**

 **" We are still stuck on that because we have no proof she is alive and that she was even sent this package. And Diane is working on a theory that will hopefully get Jason out of Pentonville he says. Pouring herself and him a drink " this is so crazy i feel like she set this up knowing he would be accused of her death" she says shaking her head.**

 **Taking the drink from her hand " i guess robbing him blind wasn't good enough for her she had to ruin his life too" he said taking a sip of his drink. " I told you that she wasn't good enough for Jason i knew it all along next time the two of you should listen to me. I know what i am talking about and look at us now i was RIGHT wasn't I Carly said.**

 **" Yes Carly because your so virtuous right you got everything you own by laying on your back' Alexis said from the door. Which made Carly roll her eyes " yes Alexis because your mother Theresa" she said glaring at Alexis. I made alot of mistakes with Sam and she admittedly said she wasn't perfect and she did what she knew to survive on her own.**

 **What was your excuse she was a child left to her own devices your were an adult who made choices to ruin other peoples lives because it didn't match what you wanted. You did it to your own mother, Tony Jones, A.J Quartermaine and who else i would say the two idiots who you are attached to.**

 **But your are all the same the three of you sit on your high horse like your so much better then others Alexis continued.**

 **" What do you want Alexis" Sonny said through gritted teeth it made Alexis smile " Oh yes why i am here" she said. Your lawyer has one i just wanted you to have a copy she said passing him the file. "What is this" he said opening the file as he began to read his eyes went wide " this isn't true" Sonny said.**

 **As Carly looked over his shoulder " What is it Sonny " she asked, Jason didn't kill Sam he is being set up Sonny said. While Carly read the papers over " you did this" he said getting up, no i did not believe it or not the police found that with a badly decomposed body which is undoubtedly my daughter. They police found this not me so Jason isn't seeing the light of day they have his prints on the bullets inside the gun so got y'all Alexis said leaving.**

 **Sonny's head dropped " This can't be happening I need to find out who is doing this and fast" he said as Carly stood in shock looking over at Sonny.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg Russia**

 **"I just got word from our guy in Port Charles Natasha has gotten the evidence she needs for her vendetta" Valentin said with a smirk.**

 **' What happens when Sasha turns up alive" Anastasiya asked from the door, its a just as stalemate to keep Morgan on ice. Because with him on Ice Corinthos doesn't have a chance in hell in finding Lila Stefan said.**

 **"How is her training going" Mikkos asked**

 **Anastasiya sighs " she is a natural but she has a lot of anger and no where to place it you need to give her a target and fast. And I have tabs on grandmother she will be in town in a few hours heading here but its good that we cleared out of the other house she said.**

 **Valentin looked around i think we need to fill Natasha and Samantha in before this goes any further because Natasha is out for blood he said.**

 **"But we need her angry because it keeps the focus of Sasha and them not looking for her and Natasha quest for justice keeps her busy while we prepare. There are alot of moving pieces at play and if she gets wind Sasha is alive she will look for her and keeps them from following her to find her daughter.**

 **When a man came in " SHE'S AWAKE" the man said rushing in as Mikkos looked at his son and his grand daughter before rushing out with everyone else behind him.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **Sam walked into the kitchen of the bunker where Kaedee was " Hey" she said crossing her arms.**

 **"Hello Samantha" she said**

 **' So what's in this for you Kaedee besides screwing over Helena" Sam asked putting her coffee cup and her paper down. Sighing knowing it would come eventually " I get to right a wrong that was done to me and my family" she answered.**

 **Shaking her head " Right what's that exactly" Sam said, Samantha when my parents lost Kristin it was as if the world stopped the music stopped. My father played in the Orchestra he stopped playing he had a heart attack and died not soon after my mother died as well. Samantha they died thinking Kristina killed herself with her children right there they were musicians.**

 **They were so embarrassed but i knew different i knew that my sister would never she loved her girls. And she was pregnant with her third child when she was murdered i get to clear my sister name and restore her legacy Kaedee says.**

 **'Oh okay can you we when the time comes because i promise you its not as easy as you may think killing someone it changes you whether your justified or not" Sam says. I know Samantha i have trained for this for a very long time and i bide my time in doing so she answers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **It had been weeks since they found any leads on where or who had Lila Sonny and Jason were both frustrated. Diane had been able to get Jason released which pissed Alexis of to know end but the good thing is he was on house arrest. He could be thrown back in jail if he made any slight moves out of the area now he had to wait for another trial.**

 **" Did anything pan out on those coordinates" Sonny asked**

 **Shaking his head nothing this is ridiculous " This is a game Sonny who ever has Lila has been watching us for months" Jason says. That is when Milo came in " hey Jason i just heard there is movement at Sam's apartment " he says as Sonny and Jason look at each other. Before both men got up rushing out the house to get to her place.**

 **" That bitch is going to tell me where my daughter is i'm no longer playing games with her" Sonny said seething. As all Jason could think of how she exposed his secret destroying his son's family both me seething.** **When they got there one of their guards stood by the door" did she come out" Sonny asked as Jason picked the lock.**

 **They walked in the and looked around " SAM I KNOW YOUR HERE COME OUT NOW" Jason sneered. Not knowing that it wasn't even Sam the woman smiled as she stumbled by the guard pretending to be drunk he helped her up. As she made her way to the elevator smiling as the door closed taking out her phone " hi i would like to report a break in" she answered.**

 **As she knocked on the door when he opened the door that is when she hit him square in the face. Before entering the apartment and closing the door behind her with a devious grin as she stared down at him. " Tell him i am coming for him and he will pay gravely" she says and with that she left.**

 **Sonny and Jason made it out of Sam's apartment just in the knick of time as they went back to Sonny's house. " I don't know how she got out of there Vinnie was at the door this is a game man we need to find her and now" Jason says. After they had the building surveillance checked they parted ways, Jason opened the door to his apartment the moment he flicked the light on.**

 **His eyes went wide " SPINELLI" he shouted as he went to check on him his pulse was still there but he laid unconscious in his own blood. As Jason called the ambulance to get him to the hospital that is when he saw it written most likely in Spinelli's blood. It read ' I KNOW WHAT YOU DID I AM COMING FOR YOU" written on the wall.**

 **Moments later the police and the ambulance came to get Spinelli " What happened here Jason is the kid paying for your lifestyle just like Sam did" Lucky said as he and Cruz came. All Jason could do was glare at Lucky" look i will answer any questions you want just take care of him" Jason replies.**

 **" Do you know who would want to hurt him " Cruz asked as Lucky looked around, you pissed someone of i wonder who now he quips. ' No nobody would want to hurt Spinelli ' Jason answered as he looks around his mind racing. Would Sam do this to him leave him here to die he was starting to question everything he knew about her or did he know her.**

 **Watching as they rolled Spinelli out of the house with Jason right behind them " i am going with him he doesn't have any family here" he said. As the EMT shook his head as they left Jason text Sonny to have Stan to get the surveillance for Sam's building and his. Someone was playing games with them it was bigger then just him he didn't think it was Sam she isn't that savy.**

 **Yeah she is good but she would just disappear she wouldn't just play shadow games with them. The body they claimed is Sam's its to well orchestrated and it didn't sit right with him then breaking into his house and attacking Spinelli. These riddles for Sonny to find his daughter all of it as he thought it couldn't be Sam.**

* * *

 **Sweden**

 **Several hours later Anastasiya came in " Where you have you been" Sam asked watching her cousin who had a huge grin on her face. I had to take a little trip oh and i have a few leads on where Lila could be she answered. Sam watched her curiously she knew her well enough to know she was up to something.**

 **" What did you do Anastasiya" Sam asked**

 **Pouring herself a drink " Me, Muah i didn't do anything this is me basking in my genius is all" she answered. As she passed Sam a drink as well shaking her head " i guess here's to your genius and what lead do you have on Lila" Sam asked. Well i did what you asked me with the coordinates an you were right it was spelling something.**

 **And i have a few system going to ping a exact location to where she is yeah i know genius right Ana said with a smile. Sam shook her head ' what about the dragon lady" she asked, well from what i hear she is in Russia Ana said hurling the knife into a board on the wall. Laughing you missed Sam said taking one of he knives and hurling it in the same direction " bullseye" she said with a smile.**

 **" So Sasha how has training been and have we figured out how we are going to get our payback" Ana asked. While they took turns throwing the knives "well training his been great Nakumara said today was my last session. So now i can go back to looking for my daughter and nail this son of a bitch who took her from me Sam said.**

 **Anastasiya shook her head as she took the knives out of the board bringing them back to where they were. " And no i haven't thought about what the perfect payback would be i am still working on that" Sam answered. Well my dear cousin i have plenty of ideas let's go get some food and talk she said pulling Sam up as they parted ways to get dress.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg, Russia**

 **Helena entered the house " look around my Grandson has to be here somewhere" she said sending the guard forward. Not knowing someone was watching her with a sinister grin on their face. She didn't even know she was walking into a trap shaking there head she was so arrogant that is when two young men walked in " Father are you here" one shouted in Russian.**

 **That is when Helena stepped out of the way with Spiro behind her as the young man made his way in looking around. " Where is everyone" he said knowing Helena was there, Hello grandmother he said turning to face Helena with a smug grin. As he eyes widen with shock " Impossible" she said, aww grandmother you thought killed me he said chuckling.**

 **" Damen" Helena said**

 **As the young man smiled" in the flesh" while she shook her head no " Spiro kill him" she demanded. Spiro you will not touch a hair on my nephew's head and that is a direct order from my father " the man said as Helena looked on flabbergasted and confused. That is when she looked at the young man in front of her there was something very familiar about him.**

 **That is when she turned around and saw him " Stefan" she said in shock even more shock when she looked at who was next to him. " Hello Helena its been a long time" the older man said with a grin that is when she was grabbed from behind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweden**

 **March 2008**

 **As they made their way out of the house " There is a night club i found we are young rich and dangerous and we engaged some prey" Anastasiya said with a grin. Sam shook her head " No thank you i am off of men right now i just want to focus on my daughter" she said. Ordering their drinks then playing a game of darts " i beg to differ dear cousin there are alot of prospect here"she said with a wink.**

 **Scanning the room " see you have your blondes you like blondes right me personally i like dark hair, dark hair rugged looking like him" Ana said. Shaking her head " No seriously " Sam said as she saw the guy and his friend coming their way. " Why, Why she said pleadingly, they answered the sirens call Sasha Hello the the blonde said.**

 **Anastasiya smiled at Sam who shook her head " i am Fredrik and this is my friend Nassim" the blonde said as Ana shook their hands. My name is Anna and this is my cousin Sasha" she said pulling off the Russian accent we are passing through she said. Well Nassim where are you from she said taking him by the arm to the pool table. All Sam could do was laugh she had no attachments so what the hell " hey Fredrik you want to play some darts" she asked.**

 **Smiling " Sure" he said as her ordered another round of drinks he was tall bluish gray eyes full lips and short blonde hair and a beard. So they talked while they played " Geeze your aim is killer" he says with a boyish grin. Keeping her eye on Ana who was flirting with Nassim " so where are you from" she asked, he smiled i'm from Morocco Nassim answered.**

 **That is when she noticed some of Helena's men as she cursed under her breathe " give me one second i have to go to the bathroom " she said finishing her drink. Then making her way over to Sam " Sasha would you accompany me we will be right back" Anastasiya asked. In that moment Sam knew something was up as they walked away to the bathroom.**

 **" Helena's men are here we have to go OR we draw them to us and we take them out one by one" she said. Sam closed her eyes " Shit we have to take them out we have no choice Ana so here's what we will we do" she said with a devious grin. Ana made her way out going to the jukebox and picking a song smiling as she put on Usher love in this club.**

 **Sam peaked out and shook her head as she watched her dance as Helena's men made their way towards the bathroom. Taking a deep breathe before she crept out stabbing both men in the stomach and twisting the knife. As they fell to the ground then pulling the knives out as the other two went for Anastasiya.**

 **That is when Fredrik and Nassim stepped into stop it sending her running out the pub pulling her dagger out crept on the man and slit the man's throat while he smoked his cigarette. When the other tried to get out the car which she kicked close on his fingers as Sam took her scarf. Wrapping it around the man's throat and putting all her weight on it until he stopped fighting.**

 **Taking her knife and cutting her arm just as the two young men came out to find Anastasiya on the ground panicking. As the police made there way in taking the other two men in not seeing Sam she took her shot shooting one men. Smiling as she made her way back into the pub and got into position hiding in the bathroom.**

 **When she heard Fredrik calling for her " Sasha, Sasha are you there, are you okay" he said knocking on the door. As Nassim tried to hold Anastasiya back as she ranted " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU ALREADY KILLED MY PARENTS WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" she said as the tears stream down her face.**

 **He felt bad for her all he could do is was hold her as Fredrik came outside with Sam who ran to her cousin. Whispering in her ear " you put on a hell of a show with you by my side Port Charles will rule the day they crossed me" she said. Before speaking loud enough "these are the men that killed my parents do you think Dmitry is here" Ana said.**

 **As Sam looked around "he has to be with all the carnage around " she answered, i just want to get out of here Ana said when her phone beeped. Looking down at it then at Sam " Nassim , Fredrik i'm sorry i owe you guys next time i am in London i will call you. Sasha we have to go i can't be here" Anastasiya said as Sam got their jackets and hugged the guys then they left.**

* * *

 **St. Petersburg , Russia**

 **" MIKKOS, Stefan " Helena stammered out when a young woman stood next to him she was in shock. As Kaedee's hand held tighter on the older woman's throat " I have waited a very long time to do this since murdering my sister" she said. Struggling against the woman " Spiro" Helena shouted who handed Damen a box the young man smiled. Sorry Mrs. Cassadine i made a choice Mr. Cassadine's terms where better" he said as she looked on in shock. Thinking of everything that had went wrong in the last few months he was working against her.**

 **Then looked up at Kaedee " are you ready for this" he asked, looking at him coldly i have dreamed of this day most of my life. Helena's eyes filled with rage " MI..MI...MIKKOS WH...WHE..WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" she said in shock that is when it hit her. Looking over at the young man " NO, NO, YOU DO THIS TO ME I WAS YOUR WIFE" she shouted angered. Meet my son " Orin**

 **As Kaedee whispered " but your not anymore tell Kristin she can rest now" before slitting Helena's throat. Dropping her on the floor before kicking her continuously " good bye Helena" Mikkos said snatching the necklace of her neck. Just then Valentine turned and shot Spiro in the head killing him when Mikkos called for someone to clean it up.**

 **We have to go its show time the girls are tracking the Lila and we need to get there first and call Mr. Adair and give him a heads up he said.**

* * *

 **Argentina**

 **Sam stared out the window " I think someone kept us grounded for a reason" she said turning to Anastasiya. Who was deep in thought " I agree Sasha how did it feel" she asked. " What! What do you mean" Sam asked, when you killed those men" Ana asked with a smirk.**

 **She smiled " I felt liberating just to be who I am" Sam answered, welcome to the dark side of the rainbow Anastasiya said laughing. Laying back " I just need to get there and get my daughter" Sam said closing her eyes.**

 **They had just came back from the beach he had enjoyed being with this child because he was denied so much. After putting her in the bath he went in the kitchen when he was hit from behind. "A.J you have my daughter" As she went on the attack as he tried to fight her off kicking him in the ground.**

 **He felled to the ground " Sam wait I can explain" he said, give me a reason to kill you for real this time she said with the dagger to his neck.**

 **" SASHA ENOUGH" the man shouted**


	15. Chapter 15

**Port Charles**

 **Windermere**

 **The house was a buzz as Nikolas got the house ready when Jason came in. " We need to talk" he said as Nikolas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **" Oh yeah about what Jason" He asked never looking up from his computer**

 **Jason looked at him " ahhem am i interrupting you" he said annoyed, yes Jason you are i am in the middle of fixing this place up so if you can get to whatever you came for would be nice he answered. I need you to get Alexis to back off" Jason spoke which made Nikolas chuckle " you murdered her daughter why in the hell would i help you he said.**

 **Snarling at Nikolas " I didn't kill Sam look don 't do it for me do it for Emily then" Jason said, which made him laugh even more. " Are you serious Jason you want me to get Alexis to back off for Emily sake because you murdered her daughter Wow you are UNBELIEVABLE" Nikolas said.**

 **" Look i need to find Sam's daughter she is out there probably with the people who killed her mother. And i can't do that with her on my back and these damn restrictions Jason said beginning to get agitated. " You know you are a cruel son of a bitch we all know Sam's daughter died Jason you where there remember" Nikolas says.**

 **Sighing then put his hands on his waist " look i don't have time for this okay i know she is out there and i need to bring her home to her family" Jason replies. Nikolas scoffs " You kill her mother and what you care all of a sudden about Sam give me a break" he said. For the last time i didn't kill Sam and i am asking for help to find the daughter she lost" Jason says.**

 **Shaking his head Nikolas was still unfazed " you want a pass for killing my cousin so you can SUPPOSEDLY her daughter is alive. Do you hear how that sounds so my aunt should give you a pass he continued. " NIKOLAS what if Jason is right and Sam's daughter is out there i have seen the pictures myself what if its possible" Emily said coming in.**

 **" If she is out there then i will find her and she will live here with me or Alexis because i know she wouldn't want her around either of you. So tell you what Jason i will look for her myself and if i find anything i will let you know now if yo don't excuse me i have things to do Nikolas said starting to walk away.**

 **When Jason grabbed his arm " You know something don't you"he asked as Nikolas pulled away. ' I know what Alexis told me about you believing that Sam's daughter is alive the same one that you held in death" he replies. Just as Jason went to speak Nikolas's phone rang as he picked up " yeah tell me what's going on" Nik said walking away.**

 **Looking over to her big brother " do you really think this little girl is Sam's daughter"Emily asked. " She looks just like Sam with Sonny's complexion i don't know Emily but i have to try and i can't be under house arrest to do so" Jason answers. " How is Spinelli did they find who did this to him" she asked, running his hands through his hair no his mouth is wired shut he said.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " Jace be careful okay they broken into your house and attacked him thinking he was you" she said hugging him. Watching Nikolas on the phone as he spoke in russian " What's going on around here anyway why is it so busy" Jason asked. I don't know Nikolas has gotten it into his head that this place needs some sprucing up i guess Emily said.**

 **Alexis Lakehouse**

 **She stood looking at the roaring fire when someone knocked on the door she put her glass down and got up to answer it. Seeing it was Diane " are you here as Jason's lawyer or a friend" Alexis said. I am here as your friend the other woman answered, that is when Alexis opened the door and let her in.**

 **" Honey this has to stop i get it she was your daughter but she was imperfect but i am not judging. But don't you think you are being a tad bit irrational to think he would kill her Diane said. Alexis looked at her ' Diane you would understand if you had kids i remember when i held her the first tim. And i looked into her big brown eye full of wonder but she was taken from and then i find her.**

 **Her life wasn't what i was promised or hope she was used and cast aside and i didn't help the matter at all. I made her feel worse and before she left this earth i couldn't make it right because she thought i looked down on her but i didn't and i didn't know how to connect with her. Now i can't make anything right for her i have nothing left of her because she is gone and all i have is anger Alexis said finishing her wine.**

 **Getting up to wipe her tears away and poured herself a glass of wine steadied herself i understand more then you know she said to herself. As she sat down next to her " you can't continue to punish yourself and for what it worth i don't think Sam is dead. I think she off some where thinking is doing all of you a favor by disappearing Diane said.**

 **As she thinks of her own situation back on the day when she woke up she was told he had died. Not soon after he was born it had broke her heart but maybe it was for the best she wouldn't be where she is today.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" How did it go with Nikolas" Sonny asked as Jason came inside as he poured Jason a drink as well. Jason sat for a moment " I think he knows something its like he kept talking about how i killed Sam. And kept going around in circles about it but something was off it was as if he was didn't care if Lila was out there Jason said.**

 **Sonny rubbed his face " you mean like he knew she was safe somewhere and that we didn't have to worry" he said. Jason looked at him " yeah like he wasn't even fazed by the idea that whoever has her killed Sam. Because both him and Alexis want to believe its me so they can cover that they probably know where Sam is he said as it dawn on him.**

 **"SON OF A BITCH" Sonny said banging on the coffee table as Jason got up i have to go back there now he said leaving. " JASON I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO THAT SON OF A BITCH BUT GET THE INFO AND FIND MY DAUGHTER" Sonny said watching his friend leave.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Argentina**

 **Sitting on A.J's chest holding the dagger deadly close to his throat with the gun pointed at Mikkos. Who looked on " how does it feel Sasha" the older man asked looking at the man coldly that is when he knew gave her an accomplished smile. " How does what feel and who the hell are you" Sam asked, that quench for blood to destroy anyone who came to hurt you Mikkos said.**

 **Smiling at her as she looked up at him indifferent for a moment " i feel liberated i am done being nice to people who think they are the only one entitled attack out in hurt. Now answer my question who the hell are you and why does this son of a bitch have my daughter she said. As A.J struggled to out maneuver her " try me A.J and you will really die this time" Sam said knicking his neck with the dagger.**

 **" Jesus Sam just let me explain"A.J said, seeing that she was serious and he still needed A.J cooperation Sasha i took your daughter. Sam's eyes bore a whole through him " WHY" she demanded, because your were relying on the very people who never wanted you or her Mikkos said. What are you talking about she said, You had grown to rely on Mr. Morgan instead of yourself i needed you to see that.**

 **But you didn't you fell in deeper them then you were stalked by a psychopath and couldn't endanger her like that. Then you were shot and just when i thought you could think clearly your were back in line with them until you moved out and asserted your own independence. And in the midst of all that Helena had found out you were the other heir unbeknownst to me and that is when i was planning on giving her back to you.**

 **Helena you know will stop at nothing to get her way and i could let her get the child so i sent Mr. Adair to get her. Luckily for all of us he got to the child before Helena's people did and has been with her ever since. She trust him i sent you on this whole mission to find yourself depending on yourself Mikkos said.**

 **As Sam glared at him " give me a reason not to kill you or him that matter" she said, if you were going to kill him or me Sasha you would have done it already he says. She watches them contemplating "Sasha put the weapons down so you can meet your daughter" the older man said. " Please Sam if you don't trust him trust me the man who has been taking care of her for months" A.J said.**

 **Looking down at A.J then back Mikkos " How long have you known that my daughter was alive and don't lie" Sam asked pushing her knife closer to his throat. "Geeze Sam look i just found out okay i was told to get a little girl before Helena did" he said in his defense.**

 **And while we are on the subject you supposedly died" she says looking at A.J, i got into this to save my family there are alot things going on Sam you don't understand he said.**

 **" LIKE WHAT THAT YOU ASSHOLE MAKE IT OKAY TO TAKE MY CHILD FROM ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHEN I THOUGHT I LOST" she spat angrily. " Sasha there is alot of people after your ex lover they call themselves the THE CABINET" Mikkos said. " Why" she ask finally letting A.J.**

 **Mikkos was relieved " because from what i hear he has made a lot of people angry that the flow isn't flowing their way" he answers. That and he pissed off alot of people and they all want his ass dead A.J said getting up. " Where is my daughter i want her now " she said putting the weapons away Mikkos smiled internally.**

 **That is when Anastasiya ran in "Sasha did you find her" as she stopped and looked around " Grandfather" she said looking strangely. "He took my daughter" Sam said as Anastasiya pretended to be surprised, but you knew that already Sam continued. Sasha i needed you to protect her for you not to depended on anyone else but yourself.**

 **Because you were depend on the wrong people to protect her YOU ARE HER MOTHER AND THE OTHER PART OF THE CASSADINE HEIRS Mikkos says. I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER MYSELF ! she demanded, shaking his head how many times were you kidnapped attacked and shot. Now i have spoken to her on why i took her from you she knows it was by no design of your own.**

 **I have been watching over you for years how do you think you gotten out of certain situation it wasn't because you were that brilliant. You are cunning and quick on your feet you think outside the box i lead you to were you needed to be. I didn't expect that things would go were they did i took Lila because Helena was close to finding out as well he continued.**

 **As angry as she was she knew part of what he said was true if Manny had gotten his hands on Lila it would have been catastrophic. Just as she was about to speak that is when a woman with red hair came into the room holding Lila's hand. Sam gasped at the sight of her she was real she was actually alive and here she smiled at the girl who smiled back.**

 **The woman whispered something to her when the little girl looked up at Sam a ran straight to her launching herself into her mothers arms. The tears streamed down Sam's face as she chanted to herself "this is real, your real" she said as A.J's heart broke. He had gotten so accustomed to her if he had to admit he loved her even though he knew he was going to have to give her back.**

 **"Momma don't cry" the little girl said just as Nikolas walked into the room his eyes widened in disbelief in what he saw.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Alexis Lake house**

 **They had identified the body in the lake as Sam's she was wracked with so much guilt another young woman. In her family gone from senseless violence but this one cut deep come hell or high water heads were going to roll. Then there was a knock on the door finishing her wine she got up to answer it rolling her eyes.**

 **When she saw who it was picking up her fire poker "WHAT DO YOU WANT SONNY" she asked as he looked down at the fire poker. He didn't see a friend the mother of his daughter he saw a woman teetering on the edge" he didn't do Alexis. These people who took my daughter did it make sense Alexis you know it does " he insist.**

 **You have seen the video for yourself of this mysterious person break into to Sam's apartment. And i am betting they left to her the same thing the gave me about my daughter luring her out. But instead of coming to me or Jason she looked into it herself and it got her killed and i'm sorry you lost yoour... was he got out.**

 **Before she swung the fire poker at her head " YOU SMUG SON OF A BITCH YOU COME HERE TO GLOAT ABOUT HOW JASON MURDERED MY DAUGHTER AND GOT AWAY WITH IT. OH BUT YOUR SORRY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE SO HELP GOD. AND IF BY SOME CHANCE THAT LILA IS OUT THERE I WILL FIGHT WITH MY LAST BREATHE TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET HER"Alexis said slamming the door in his face.**

 **When he got a call " Jason what's up are you serious i will be right there" he said as he hung up looking back at the door.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles**

 **Sliding down on the floor as she thought for a moment she knew she was no longer going to sit by and watch them. Continue to take from her she would make them pay for her sister for her daughter. Both young woman taken away in the prime of their lives as the tears began to cascade down her face.**

 **She wept for herself for her daughters for her sister they had hope that Sam was out there. Now she had to break their hearts telling them that her eldest daughter had met her end. Taking a deep breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

 **There was another knock at her door thinking if it's Jason she would hit him with this fire poker and throw him in the lake. " WHAT!" She said with displeasure as her eyes widened, Ahhh ! St st st st St" was all she got out before fainting.**

* * *

 **Sonny rushed down to the docks " Jason what did you find, did you find my daughter" he said as he came down the steps. Jason glared at the man " Tell him what you told me" he demanded, loo loo look man I didn't know nothing I rented her a boat that's it" the man said afraid for his life.**

 **As Sonny looked on confused " Sam isn't dead that body they pulled for the lake isn't hers and I don't know who it is but it isn't Sam" Jason says shoving the man. Who scurried away as Sonny looked at Jason " Jason she could have died after there is DNA proof that the body is Sam's " he answers.**

 **" No Sonny your not hearing me she rented a boat from that guy it was found of the Toronto in Canada at Port Whitby and recently returned to him. And I sent some guys up there with Sam's pictures and said she docked there and that was August 2007. They also said she was in a hurry to go somewhere and that is where we lose her" Jason says.**

 **Shaking his head " she could have met someone there who killed her Jason come on DNA doesn't lie. Unless someone wants us to thinks Sam is dead and why " Sonny says.**

 **" Exactly! Jason replies**

 **Stopping momentarily to think " If Sam isn't dead where the Hell is she" he says as both men sharing a knowing look. We have to find her I will be demanded if she gets my daughter before I do" Sonny says. " I agree" But where do we look because she knows how to hide she can be anywhere and if so she has eight month start" Jason said. " So where do we start i need to find my daughter before she does he reiterated, i know Sonny but Sam doesn't have the money or the resources that we do.**

 **And we know she didn't go to Alexis i'm mean who else would she got to. She doesn't have anyone else to go to keep this under wraps Jason finishes. She took whatever money she had and chances are she went back to what she knew Jason once a con always a con " Sonny replies. Wait they said she was in a rush she could have been meeting someone there about it i will have our guys dig a little further.**

 **But we have to be prepared that if there is a chance that she has Lila she is going to run Sonny and we won't be able to find her Jason said. Yeah but like you said that takes money and resources that she just doesn't have she will have to come back here. She would have to go to Alexis or Nikolas Alexis would help her take daughter Sonny says. " Nikolas wouldn't help her because he knows that would upset Emily after what she did to Elizabeth Jason responds.**

 **Just for argument sake pay Prince Nikolas a visit and just warn him in advance if Sam comes to him for help not to" Sonny said as they left.** **Not knowing that someone was listening looking over at them with a devious smile as he picked up the phone.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **"Hey Em is Nikolas around" Jason asked as he came in watching her sitting and playing with Spencer. Smiling up at her big brother " No he isn't he is away on business right Spencer" she said cheerfully to the little boy. Jason smiled but it faded " thinking about Jake" she asked, i don't want to talk about what can't be Emily my life isn't any different i don't want that for him" he says.**

 **Sighing " Jace he is your son and yes Lucky has a legal claim on him but how can you just dismiss him he is apart of you. Spencer isn't even mine and i love him i can't think about being away from him i checked on Spinelli today she says. Yeah i know and thank you for caring he doesn't have alot of people up here his grandmother just left.**

 **How long has Nikolas been gone do you know where he went" he said changing the subject, Only a couple of hours he should be back in a few days why are you asking about Nikolas Emily asked.**

 **Just needed to talk to him about a few things is all" Jason said, as she looks on suspiciously " why Jace is this about Lila"she said. Emily i don't know yet i have to make sure what i know is real first he answers.**

* * *

 **Argentina**

 **" A.J" Nikolas whispered as they all stood in awe, "** **Let me get a good look at you" Sam said pulling back looking into her daughters eyes shaking her head. You are so beautiful she says wiping her tears away as the little girl smiled Mr. Alan said you would come for me" Lila said. As Sam looked up at A.J that is when she noticed the tears in his eyes that he wiped away quickly.**

 **Pulling her child into another hug " Did he now" she says, yeah he said that you loved me very much and was really sad when you thought you lost me. That he even made me draw you a picture that Kristina brought over to them giving it to Lila. Sam looked at it and smiled " who is that" she asked, with a smile "oh that is me with you and Mr. Alan the little girl said.**

 **She couldn't believe it her dream had came true her daughter was here in her arms and she would fight like hell to keep her there. " Oh wait i a second i think i have something that belongs to you" Sam said pulling out the teddy bear out of her pocket. The little girls eyes widened with surprise " COSMO!" she shouted rushing to get the bear holding it closely.**

 **Mikkos smiled an accomplished smile he could tell by the look in her eyes that the fight had just begun. " I say we stay here a couple of days Samantha take some time for yourself and Lila and see you in Port Charles soon he said. That is when Nikolas pulled A.J aside " How the hell are you alive do you understand what you have put your family through" he said.**

 **" Look your grandfather gave me a second chance to preserves my families legacy and get my son back i will take that" A.J said. Shaking his head how do you think your going to be able to do that from a jail cell for what you did to my aunt your father. Do you really think that you are going to get away with that Nikolas said, A.J smiled " don't worry Nikolas i will explain it" he said.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Argentina**

 **It had been hours since Lila fell asleep Sam just stood in awe of her she couldn't believe it. Sitting in the the room just watching her " Did she get to sleep okay" he asked standing in the doorway. When Sam Looked up at him " yeah out like a light I knew this bear was really important to her" she replies.**

 **As A.J shakes his head " yeah I tried to get her another one but she hated every one. You know for a moment I thought that she may have his attitude then she told me" he said with a grin. Sam smiled as she ran her finger down the side of Lila's face.**

 **She isn't anything like him and she will be nothing like him she answers. Stuffing his hands in his pockets " no she isn't you got yourself an amazing little girl there" he says. " If I didn't say it before I want to say thank you A.J for taking care of her for caring I know you didn't have too.**

 **I wasn't particularly nice to you and i know you despise her biological father Sam says. He smirks " yes , Yes i do very much so but she is a great kid Sam and your welcome A.J answers solemnly. Shaking her head " you know I watched you with her today you would make a pretty good dad if given the chance" she replies.**

 **"Thank you that means alot but my son isn't little anymore and he was raised to hate me. But love him Sam I just wish i was strong enough then to fight for him A.J said with tears in his eyes. Looking over to him in that moment she saw the real A.J Quartermaine " we should talk" Sam said getting up.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **" Alexis, Alexis" he said catching her and picking her up and putting her on the sofa making his way to the kitchen to get her some water. Watching her as she came too " St...St... Stefan" Alexis stammered out , here drink some of this he said handing her the glass. You...You..Your dead you died she said confused as he smiled in that moment she realized just home much she lost.**

 **When she reached over embracing him hugging her back " i missed you too little sister" he said as the tears began to well in his eyes. Listen i need to hurry and do this before your girls come home i won't when he stopped putting his hand up. Samantha is alive i need you to know that she is with her daughter but tell no one father was supposed to explain further but i will Stefan said.**

 **Wait she is alive and that was true her daughter is alive " Alexis said covering her mouth in shock. Yes she is they are both alive and well Kristina is with them he says, baffled " you said father as in Mikkos Cassadine and our sister Kristina are alive she said feeling a headache coming on.**

 **" Please just listen he never took Samantha from you with ill intent the purpose was to protect her from Helena. But what he didn't know is that she didn't go to the family he choose for her specifically he said. Wait what does Helena half to do with Sam Alexis asked, everything Samantha is the other half of the Cassadine heir he finishes.**

 **Look father put a special clause in the will that protected the family fortune from ever getting into Helena's hands. Putting his hand up again Now Nikolas maybe the sole heir in by birth right but Samantha is as well. What that means is they are both 50% percent of the the family fortune with him being the first son of the first son and she being the first daughter of the first daughter.**

 **Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head " so if in the event of her controlling Nikolas Sam could over ride him and Helena's takeover. See mother is the head of a group called The Cabinet its why that man Manny Ruiz went after Samantha the way he did. She found out about the clause in the will something Stavros never knew because he never bothered to read the fine print.**

 **He just thought he was the first born he was entitled to everything and with him at the helm. Mother had partial control because he would do whatever she said but he died and i had prince Nikolas and she needed to have the heir. But she found out about Samantha being your daughter and being the other heir and if she couldn't use Nikolas she would get Samantha.**

 **Its why we had her disappear when she did we had her circling the globe until we got the right people in position. But we need you to play the hurting mother and now is the time for you to embrace who you are its the only way you and your children will survive Stefan finishes. "How are you , Kristina and father alive i don't understand" Alexis asked as she sat in disbelief.**

 **Well you do know the machine Luke thought he killed him in well what he didn't know is all he did was preserve father's body. Along with Uncle Tony and his paramour Alexandra Quartermaine who had two children and who are in the process of restoring their memories. Edward will then get his niece back and Kristina was taken after her supposed death by father.**

 **Where he successfully brought her back to life but it took sometime she was in a coma then to restore her back to how she was before the explosion he said. This was to much for Alexis to take in all at one time she got up and poured herself a glass of vodka tossing the drink back.**

 **But she is okay her treatments were rigorous and sometime i questioned it but it worked and now we have her back. Getting up " i must go now but please tell no one about me we are coming home soon" he said kissing her on top her head then he left.**

* * *

 **As Diane left the office she had been working non stop to get Jason off the ankle monitor and with Spinelli still in the hospital there was no way around it. And to add to that the body pulled from the Lake being identified as Sam didn't bode well for her client either. All though she sympathized with Alexis her priority was Jason and getting him from under these charges.**

 **All though she created some reasonable doubt that there was another that killed her and she felt bad dragging Sam's past into. Now with the possibility of hers and Sonny's daughter being out there and some one has her Sonny needed Jason looking for her. That is when someone grabbed her from behind dropping her brief case she tried to fight them. " Shush i'm not going to hurt you Dia" the man said covering her mouth with his body flushed against hers.**

 **As she gazed into his piercing bluish green eyes as he moved his hand " Dean what are you doing here" as he looked around. Making sure no one had followed him " Dia we need to talk right now" he said looking into her eyes pleadingly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Port Charles**

 **"Dia listen I need you to do something for me" he said**

 **'What are you doing here Dean" she asked in shock he sighs i need a favor from you and your not going to like it he replies. She pulled away" what is it that you have to tell me that i am not going to like it" Diane asked. Looking at him suspiciously it " i need you to protect our son he is in over his head and if you don't step in he might just die" the man said.**

 **She was thrown " you told me he was dead Dean that is what you said to me now you come here 21 years later. And your telling he is alive and in trouble WHY NOW DEAN HUH" she demanded. As he sighs knowing that he was going to break her heart all over again" remember when said i had a job i couldn't get quit well i was working for the CIA. And i was working a case where they found out about you and that you were pregnant and that is why i had to fake his death Dean said.**

 **Diane looked at him in disbelief " YOU DID WHAT WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME WHY NOW "she asked. Because like i said he is in trouble and he will get hurt and i didn't do all this to lose him anyway. That is when her hand flew across his face" where has he been who had him all this time" she said. Dean sighs " He was raised by my parents no one knows he is my son they think he is my brother Derek's" he answered.**

* * *

 **Several days later**

 **Nikolas walked in he kissed Emily " hi how are you " he asked, well your here in time because today is Sam's memorial she says. Yes i know Alexis told me when i spoke to her i needed to be here he said sitting down. " So how was your trip" Emily asked, well it was the usual Helena causing trouble but i banished her back to the house in Greece' he says.**

 **That is when Jason came in " Oh look who is back where you been Nikolas" he said walking in with Sonny behind him. As Emily turned in shock " what are you doing here" she asked her brother as Nikolas looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He smirked " i was out of town on business" he answered, " We know Sam isn't dead and if she comes to you don't help you tell me where she is Jason said.**

 **Rolling his eyes " are you kidding me Jason we all know Sam is gone they pulled her body from the lake. I think that is common knowledge now your saying that she is alive and how would i know this" Nikolas said. " Come on Nikolas you own that hospital and you can have DNA test changed" Sonny says. Shaking his head "So not only do i know Sam is alive but i some how changed a DNA test to a corpse pulled from the lake" Nikolas says sarcastically.**

 **" Wait is this why you went out the country to help Sam after what she did to Elizabeth" Emily said. Looking at all of them indifferent " no Emily i told i had some business in Russia then i had to deal with my grandmother. And you know what i wish my cousin was alive i didn't protect her when she was here and that i regret.**

 **But you will not come in my house making demands and if her daughter is out there somewhere. I will move heaven and earth to make sure that the two off you won't do to her what you did to A.J Nikolas said. As both men glared at him " I allowed you to destroy my cousin in life I won't let you do it in death he continued.**

 **" Nikolas are you serious think about what she did to Elizabeth , the boys and Lucky your brother" Emily says. I know what she did was wrong Em but did any of you ask what pushed her to do those. That she never would have done in a million years you two push people to their breaking point then get mad when they react Nikolas said.**

 **Jason walked toward him "you know where Sam is don't you" causing Nikolas to shake his head. He took a deep breathe " look let me put it in terms you understand she is gone and it saddens me the lengths you would go to get away with killing her. Now if you dont mind i need to go and get ready for her memorial ans with that he walked away with a grin on his face.**

 **Knowing they were in for a reckoning like none other they will rule the day they every crossed a Cassadine.**

* * *

 **St. Ann's Queen of Angels**

 **Molly and Kristina were both hurt because Nikolas told them she wasn't but now she was they didn't understand. Who would hurt her and with them knowing Jason was arrested for her murder made it worst. Both Girls leaned on their mother as Nikolas sat next to them with a solemn look on his face.**

 **Emily held his hand while father Coates spoke making the girls cry even harder Maxie wiped her tears away. When Georgie put her hand on her shoulders causing her to turn around as she sat down next to her. Sonny had guys watching the memorial service when they saw Diane sit down next to Krissy.**

 **It was a small gathering that is when Father Coates called Maxie to speak " Sam and i became friends last year before the Metro Court Crisis. The moment we met i felt like for the first time someone got me and we understood each other. You know the two town pariahs she had my back and i had hers i wish she would have told me what was going on but i knew why she didn't.**

 **And Krissy and Molly if you ever need anything i am here i know i am not your sister but i will be here anytime you need. Alexis she knew you loved her but she knew you were disappointed in the things she has done but it was all she knew. People were under this misconception that she did it for fun but she really didn't know any other way when she was growing up.**

 **I can't take her place but i am here for you too if you would let me Maxie said as the tears start to stream down her face. That is when Mac and Georgie helped her down as he pulled her to his chest as she started to cry. After the memorial everyone went to Alexis house when Sonny showed up Mac rolled his eyes as he approached.**

 **" You shouldn't be here Corinthos just go before Alexis sees you" he said**

 **He smirks " I am here to pay my Res... was all he got out when Alexis slapped him across the face hard. " Get out of my house you didn't come here to pay respect " she ranted as he held his face. Shaking her head " DAD JUST GO NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE AND IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT MY SISTER YOU WOULD HAVE MADE SURE JASON DIDN'T KILL HER. BECAUSE YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IT WAS HURTING ME AND MOLLY AND YOUR NOT HERE BECAUSE YOU CARE YOU ARE HERE TO SEE IF NIKOLAS FOUND HER DAUGHTER JUST GO DAD" Krissy said storming off.**

 **'Is this what your doing turning my daughter against me"Sonny spat angrily**

 **Alexis shook her head " No Sonny she goes to school she hears things that i can't always protect her from Its the news, the internet , the other kids in school. Who tease her because of if so i didn't have to do anything you and Jason did it yourselves. That is when Mac stepped in " go Sonny she doesn't want you here respect their wishes and just go" he said.**

 **As Sonny stood pissed " Kristina i love you sweetheart" and with that he left, Nikolas hated seeing them like this but in order for this to work they need. To think Sam is death because whoever Sonny has watching will believe their grief. He stood by the lake watching the water " Hey how are you holding up" Emily asked holding his hand.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " i don't know you know all the time me and Sam spent together i never realized just how alone she felt. And i should have saw it i should have stepped in and protected her and let her know she was apart of this family. She was hurting and falling apart and i didn't see it i feel like i failed her" Nikolas says. Resting her head on his shoulder " you couldn't have known if she never said anything Sam was an adult who made bad choices Nikolas" she said.**

 **" Yea i know what she did Emily but let's think about it WHY DID SHE DO IT THE PROBLEM I'M HAVING SHE WAS HURTING AND I DIDN'T SEE IT I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER. And those girls in there but i didn't now they are all hurting he said slamming his fist down on the railing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sonny's office**

 **He stormed through the door " Have you found my daughter yet" He says pulling off his tie then pouring himself a drink. As Jason watched " What happen" he asked, i just came from Sam's memorial and Alexis is turning my daughter against me. Jason i need you to find my daughter then Sam i can't do this man you should have seen the way Kristina looked at me.**

 **She believes you killed Sam and that i did nothing about it knowing that it would hurt her and Molly. Slamming his hand on the table " This is what this bitch wants my kids hating me WE NEED TO FIND HER AND NOW!" Sonny said seething. Well we got a lead on a all girl boarding School Lila was enrolled in last year up until she went missing right before school started" Jason said.**

 **" Where " Sonny asked,** **It's in London its called Kensington preparatory school" Jason answered. Who pulled her from the school they said the woman who brought her came and got her one day never saying anything and disappeared he continued. That woman's name is Sadie Hutton they said they don't' know where she is from but she was Lila's caregiver.**

 **"What do we have on this woman how did she get my daughter we really need to speak to Steven Webber and the O.B that delivered her" Sonny says. I have our guys working on it as we speak but with Spinelli in the hospital and Stan out of town its slow coming Jason replies. What if they wanted Spinelli out of commission knowing that Stan took a legit job out of town Sonny says.**

 **They both looked at each other " Sam is a con Sonny but even she doesn't have the money or the power to do this by herself. Someone has to be helping her and we need to find out soon i sent Cody out to London to get the intel on this Sadie Hutton Jason says. When his phone rang " Morgan yeah hmm what about this Woman Sadie" he says as he closed his eyes and sighs. As Sonny watched him " Well i want you to find her grease as many palms as you can she could be anywhere" he says hanging up.**

 **"What happened they said the apartment that was registered to this Sadie woman was ransacked some time in July or the beginning of August and hasn't been paid since. It was like the woman just upped and disappeared that this woman drained her accounts after the that. Rubbing his face she could literally be anywhere Sonny she could be staying at Hostels all across Europe.**

 **Where we have no pull or connections there Jason says, shaking his head " we should just focus on finding Sam she may be key Sonny responds. Because someone is going this distance to make us think she is dead and why to throw suspicions on us. We have to think who does it benefit with all the heat on us they can slide in and start looking at our territory Sonny says.**

 **" I will get to it" Jason said as he nodded and turn to leave when Carly came in "anything on Lila yet" she asked. Sighing " No not yet" Sonny answers, well at least you won't have to deal with Sam in your daughters life when you do find her. How can i help Carly says, maybe but with Alexis and Nikolas gunning for me i have a fight on my hands Sonny says as Jason leaves.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **April, 2008**

 **It had been alot going on there but what caught Emily's attention was all the new furniture that was coming and going. When she walked in on afternoon only to find Nikolas and Alexis inside speaking in greek. Which was weird to her because they never done that it was as if they were hiding something. Then it occurred they have been having alot of those hush hush conversation lately so she decided to make herself known.**

 **" Nikolas" she said catching him off guard as Alexis looked up in shock before she looked back to her nephew. " Maybe you should start with the good new then tell her the other news okay well it was nice seeing you Emily" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left. As Emily watched suspiciously " what was that about" she asked as Nikolas smiled and chuckled.**

 **Fixing his suit jacket " well come have a seat i guess i will start with the good news my grandmother is gone she is dead. Like really dead and not coming back to life he said as he got up pouring a glass of champagne. " That is what you and Alexis were talking about " Emily asked, yes i told her which is why i have this he said giving her a glass.**

 **So what was she talking this other news that you had to tell me" she asked, oh yes that while i was in Russia a few months ago. I came across a young man who happened to be my cousin he is my uncle Stefan's son he will be staying here with us. And he told me about his sister who i am trying to locate as well and before you say anything.**

 **I did question it at first then i met his mother and i remember her she was one of my tutors when i was a boy. And i remember her and my uncle being friendly but she was replaced when Helena took over. But to be certain i had a DNA test done myself without his knowledge he is match familiarity anyway Nikolas said.**

 **" What does he want Nikolas you don't even know this man and you want to move him in" Emily says. I know Em but i look at him and i see Sam someone i should have helped maybe she would still be here. So its important for me to help him maybe his life will be different i do know that my grandmother tried to kill him when he was a boy. But he was saved by fisherman who pulled him from the water Nikolas said.**

 **As Emily looked in shock " but you knew Sam prior to finding out she was your cousin you knew what to expect" she says. I have been meeting with him he works for me in Russia its why i was going there alot as of late he replies. So where you going to tell me before then " Emily asked, i wasn't sure if i was going to let him stay here.**

 **But it will be the safest place for him not knowing who my grandmother has after him but with her dead i can't find out Nikolas says. " And how do you know Helena is really dead and not pretending until she comes back" Emily says. Because i was there i witnessed it myself" Damen said coming in as they looked up and saw him.**

 **" You saw them kill Helena" she asked getting up , when he grinned " yes it was a thing of beauty and i know the woman who did it he said with a smile. Nikolas smiled "Damen this is my wife Emily Quartermaine " he said, ahhh nice to meet you Cassadine he said shaking her hand.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **It was the strangest thing he went to the hospital to check in on Spinelli but he was gone. And nobody knew where he was " hey Epiphany do know Spinelli is. I know he said he goes home today but i would have took him home" Jason says. " umm I don't know he was gone when I got here another nurse must have signed him out" she answered.**

 **Can you find out who in know his grandmother left weeks ago after he woke up he says, Well let me check she said walking to the computer. She typed in his name and looked at the computer strangely that sent Jason's radar way up. " What's going on Epiphany" he asked as she continued to type, shaking her head " his data was erased from the hospital computer Epiphany says.**

 **" How is that possible that doesn't make sense" he says as she picked up the phone to call the IT department and the chief of staff. Jason stepped away " Hey i need a favor i need you to get me the surveillance of the hospital and see how Spinelli's hospital records where hacked. I know your working a legit job now Stan but this will be the last time i promise" he says.**

 **Not knowing there was someone watching him the man chuckled " how Mr. Morgan you and your boss are going to have to resolve using old school methods. Your down to hackers" the man mused to himself before walking away, as Jason turn to walk away he ran directly into Emily. " Hey Jace today is the day huh" she says but she saw his face expression something wasn't right.**

 **Before she was able to speak Epiphany did " Well Mr. Spinelli was signed out 6 o clock this morning i just can't get a name on who. But i have to go meet with your parents Epiphany said walking away. Emily looked indifferent " that doesn't make sense he wasn't being signed out until 10" she says looking down at her watch.**

 **Her and Jason both shared a knowing look " i am glad i ran into you i need to talk to you" Emily says. " About what Emily what's going on" he asked concerned, i needed you and Spinelli to looking into Nikolas cousin Damen and this other guy Orrin Castle" she says. He pulled her aside " didn't you say that was his family what happen to make you suspicious of him " Jason says.**

 **" I don't know but they are always having hush conversations and i heard him say that now that Alexis is on board that it's about to get alot more interesting. Its just alot of hush conversation i think they know something about Sam's daughter " Emily says looking around. Why would you say that we are getting dead ends on everything we are at a stand still we don't even know where the clues are coming from.**

 **And now with Spinelli missing and we not know where he i will look into this guys when all they heard was chaos. A man stumble into the hospital bleeding profusely " Help, help someone attacked me" he said before falling to his knees. Emily jumped in to help as Jason stood by as the medical personnel rushed in to help there was something familiar about the man but he couldn't place it.**

 **That is when his phone rang " Yeah Morgan I am on my way" he answered leaving in a hurry. As Emily worked to save the man that stumble into the emergency room. "Sir can you hear me what's your name" she asked, as he stammered out St..St...St...Stefan Cas was all he lost consciousness. They rushed the man into surgery so they ran his prints to find out who he was.**

* * *

 **Some where in Port Charles**

 **Spinelli woke up he looked around where he saw a man standing in the corner " Where am i where is stone cold " he stammered out. As confused as he was the one thing that he wasn't was afraid there was something calming about this man. " Damien do you remember me" the man said turning around, as Spinelli stared at him.**

 **There was something vaguely familiar about him " No am i supposed to and why am i here" he asked. I remember you i was there when you learned to ride your bike i remember you fell and your grandpa picked you up and DJ try again. That was his nickname for you i was there when you graduated middle school early and high school.**

 **I was there when you did your first trick and then you broke your arm coming down and your grandmother was so pissed. But she as much as she wanted to be mad at you she knew where you came from so she couldn't be mad the man said with a smile. Now i kept my distance because of the choices i made but i couldn't not be there and only thing i do regret is taking you from your mother.**

 **Just then the young hackers head swung up " My my mother how...How... why "he stuttered out even more confused. Because i needed you and her to be safe Damien i need you to keep what i'm about to say between you and I. I loved your mother i still do more then anything but before i met her i had previously joined the CIA.**

 **But then she got pregnant with you while she was doing her undergrade but she wanted to keep you. And at that time a purist lunatic nut job had found out about her and subsquently you so i faked your death and made your mother think you died. Then i broke up with her and she was so angry with me choosing my job over her then i walked away.**

 **After doing so i took you home to my parents and told them if any one asked whose child you was to say that you were Derek's. It was hard for them but they erased all of my presence from there home and raised you themselves the man said. Spinelli's mouth dropped " Your...Your... your... your my father but i why are you here now" he says.**

 **I did what i always did protect you from the shadows but your no longer a child Damien your a man now. So you have to take some responsiblity in your own wellbeing the man said, you don't have to worry i am safe i am under the protection of the Don Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan" he said with a grin.**

 **The older man shook his head " No your not safe that is why i am here because there is a storm coming and your friends may not make it. So you need to worry about yourself and your grandmother because theses people coming don't care for her or you for that matter the man continued.**

* * *

 **After checking himself out in the mirror he smirked as he saw her come up behind him , " are you sure about this" she says. Fixing his tie as she helped him into his jacket " yeah i will be fine i am not the man i use to be. Anyone who gets in my way will regret it he said as he turned around to face her.**

 **As she smoothed down his jacket " Good just remember what i showed you" she said, with you and my family by my side i fear nothing" he said with a smirk. Looking down at his watch " WELL HONEY ITS SHOWTIME" he says clapping he kisses her on the cheek then leaves.**

 **Where he runs into Orrin who looks at him " are you ready " as he gives her a hug, i most certainly am man he said patting the younger man on the shoulder. " Let's go shall we" Orrin said with a devious grin " be good boys she said waving as they walked away. As the car pulled up outside both men looked at there watches counting down the seconds.**

 **When he got out and walked inside " Hello i would like to turn myself " the man said, for what the desk sergenant said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sam's penthouse**

 **The young woman pulled into the parking garage then looking down at her watch. As she waited with a smirk across her face when her watch beeped so she got out her car. And walked to the building good afternoon she says with grin as she pressed the button on the elevator.**

 **She had to laugh as she walked past the guard that was supposed to be keeping watch. Then taking out her phone "yes you were right there was a man posted in the lobby, but I guess with your mom going all Cassadine. They aren't allowed upstairs making your old neighbors uncomfortable probably but here goes.**

 **And thank you" as she opened the door looking around as she turned on the lights. You're right I am going to like it here just fine the young woman said dropping her bag on the floor. Before going to the window and peaked out yes there is an apartment adjacent to it that just seems to be watching.**

 **I like your style I of course I will rearrange some things, but I will keep the furniture she says when the doorbell rang. Hold on someone is at my door I will talk to you soon give the little one a kiss for me proshchay she says in Russian. Walking over to the drink cart "Ooohh nice vodka I need to get a better brand" she thought as she poured the glass.**

 **When she heard someone playing with the lock on the door she sat down and took out her dagger out. Just then they finally got the door open gun in hand pointing "Sam don't make this hard this harder then it has to be" Jason said.**

 **Finally looking up he was taken back as she smiled "who are you" he said keeping his gun on her. "I could ask you the same question you broke into my house" she answers. He glared at her "this isn't' your house now where is Sam and don't have me ask you again" he said.**

 **Watching as she smirks "well the nice woman who sold me the apartment says otherwise you should put your gun down. Are you here to rob me that is a crime in this country am I right so is breaking and entering is what you did" she continued?**

 **Just as he was about to speak, she hurled a knife his direction knocking the gun out of his hand. As he starts to bleed profusely "reach for the gun again and I will aim for your throat next time" she says pulling her gun. He went of the attack knocking her back making her drop her gun but just then the cops came in.**

 **"Jason back off or I will shoot" Lucky said no one saw her push the under the chair. Miss are you okay the detective asked, who are you both Lucky and Cruz stood confused. "I am the owner of this apartment" she answers as they put the handcuffs on Jason.**

 **Lucky thought for a second "Alexis Davis sold you this apartment" he asked, yes it was on the market I accepted I just got here to see the place. And this man broke into my apartment badgering me about some woman "she responds. So, the knife in the hand is what" Cruz says, I use to work in the circus knife throwing act she answers with a grin.**

 **Sorry Ma'am I am Detective Lucky Spencer, and this is Detective Cruz Rodriguez" he replies. Anastasiya Petrov" she says well we are very sorry you are very lucky he killed the last tenant who lived here" Lucky said. As she pretended to be shocked "I don't know this man and thank you gentlemen you are very grateful you came.**

 **Because there is no telling what would have happened if you hadn't shown up Anastasiya says. As they lead Jason out, she smirked at him what he didn't know is someone was watching him while he had someone watching this apartment.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **"Who are you what are you turning yourself in for" the desk sergeant says, he smirked to himself. "My name is A.J Quartermaine and I shot my father Alan Quartermain sr and among other things three years ago" he said. As the man looked up taking him into custody right away when Orrin walked through the door.**

 **"Hello, I am counsel for Mr. Quartermaine my name is Orrin Castle and I would like to speak to your DA on my client's be half" he said with a grin. As they booked AJ Orrin knocked on the door "Ms. Davis its Orrin Castle he said he needs to speak to you" her secretary says.**

 **He smiles at her "Thank you Magda leave us" Alexis says, Hello sister I need to speak to you about that thing Orrin says. She looked up at him and smiled "well come in and have a seat. They booked A.J and sat him in the interrogation room where he tapped on the table not even bothered when Detective Harper came in.**

 **Sonny, Carly and the Quartermaine's were notified that is when Alexis walked in to speak to A.J and his lawyer. Lucky handcuffed Jason to the desk as they waited for the interrogation room jus then Sonny and Carly entered the police station. "Jason what are you doing here you got the call too" Sonny asked, as he looked up confused. Jason is here for breaking and entering int to Ms. Petrov's apartment and attacking her I guess he though she was Sam "Lucky said. That is when Alexis came out "Thank you Mr. Quartermaine the city of Port Charles thanks you" she said shaking his hand.**

 **"Oh, wow you guys here to welcome me back home thanks you shouldn't have" A.J said looking at them.**

 **"Impossible your dead!" Carly said, he smiled "well as you can see Carly, I am very much alive he replies. Sonny laughed "It doesn't matter because your going to jail" he says. Which made A.J laugh "actually I am going home I am a free man so see you guys around" he said as he turned to walk away.**

 **But he stopped "Alexis I am truly sorry for the pain I put you through you didn't deserve that I will do my best to make it up to you" A.J says. As Sonny scoffs "Alexis are you serious your letting him get away with what he did to our daughter" he spat angrily.**

 **"Well I am not at liberty to discuss the terms of Mr. Quartermaine's release that is matters for the police, the D. A's office and the states department" she replies. AJ smiles "that means get used to seeing me have a nice day Ms. Davis" he said turning to leave.**

 **When he stops oh yeah and before I forget he turns to Carly and handing her a paper "now if you don't mind, I have to go meet my wife" and with that he turned and left. With Orrin right behind him when he made it outside it where he ran into his parents. He froze "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry I am so ashamed I'm sorry I wasn't the son you needed me to be" he said.**

 **Alan looked in shock as he put his hand out touching him when he felt his hands against his skin. He pulled his son in embracing him "I'm sorry to son for never being there when you needed" he said holding his son as the tears rolled down.**

 **"What the hell is that" Sonny asked, as Carly opened it "Son of a bitch he just served me I will die before I let him near our son Sonny. He can't do that he already signed away his rights to Michael he can't do that" she answers. As Sonny snatches the paper out of her hand reading it over "Is this a joke he can't be serious" he said.**

 **When Lucky came out "Well today is your lucky day Jason Ms. Petrov decide not to press charges, but she did put a restraining order on you, so you are free to go" he said. While Cruz took off the handcuffs as Alexis took the rest of A. J's paper work and began to leave as well.**

 **"What is this Alexis you let this son of a bitch free" Sonny demanded**

 **Which made her smirk "says the mobster who murders and kills for a leaving that is rich" Alexis answers. As Carly storms out of the precinct as both Sonny and Jason went after her Alexis chuckled to herself.**


	23. Chapter 23

**General Hospital**

 **They ran the DNA and fingerprints on the man "Dr. Emily we just got back the DNA on our John Doe right there how's he doing" Epiphany says. Typing on the computer taking a deep breath "Actually it wasn't that bad I thought it would be worse" Emily answered as she opened the file.**

 **Her eyes went wide in shock "This can't be I don't understand, ummm Epiphany have the lab run it again" she said in complete disbelief. "I will go down to the lab myself Emily says when the lab tech came these are the fingerprints you requested Dr. Quartermaine" he said.**

 **Snatching it from his hands she plopped down in the chair "this can't be doing anyone else touch these results" she asked. No, it was only me I was there the whole time I put a rush on it like you said is there a problem the young man said. "Umm sort of because this man died five years ago matter of fact, I need you to run it to another person to be sure" she said.**

 **As they made their way back down to the lab to run it again and she needed to be here to see she wasn't bugging out and this was real. He ran it to both Alexis and Nikolas it was familiar match she gasped and held her mouth thinking of her husband.**

 **Before reaching for her phone as it trembled "Nikolas I need you to get to the hospital fast bring Damen and Alexis with you its important" she says into the phone. The shock ran through her this is the same person who tried to kill her she knew he hurt Nikolas but deep down he still loved his uncle.**

 **That is when she saw the calls from her parents, she didn't listen to the messages, so she called but got no answer.**

 **Outside the PCPD**

 **Carly stormed out running straight into the Quartermaine's as Jason tried to stop her, but she pulled away. "You will never get your hands on my son you here me you pieces of shit" she shouted. Shaking his head "ignore her son let's just go home" Alan said starting to lead them away.**

 **"It's okay dad but I have to go and find my wife I need to let her know what happened" A.J said. Carly scoffs "Wife wow who would be dumb enough to marry you" she says, he smirks you were so was Courtney but I won't go there. I didn't marry you willingly I despised you then and now Carly says glaring at him. Aww snarls I'm so hurt he said holding his chest in mock hurt with a big grin on his facing knowing just what is going to happen. But my wife married me willingly see she is better then you ever will be Carly but I heard you won big with Jax.**

 **I guess you finally hit big time from every high roller in this town who was dumb enough to marry you he quipped with a grin. Shaking her head "she will see you for the really are soon that is what it is you told her you were rich right that's why she married you "Carly said laughing.**

 **In which he smirked "nope her family is very wealthy as well, so she doesn't need anything from me, but I take care of them. Her and our daughter want for nothing they are treated like princesses A.J said. Monica covered her mouth "you have a daughter, we have a granddaughter" she asked in shock.**

 **"Yeah you will love her when you meet her" he said with a complacent grin, I see you forced her to marry your poor kid to have you as a father. Michael got lucky because he has Jason and Sonny, but I feel sorry for your daughter she has nobody looking out for her Carly said.**

 **She has a dedicated mother and cousin and grandparents that support her but thanks for your concern Carly, but MY daughter is just fine. I can't wait until she meets her big brother, he will fall in love with her just like I did well take care Carly babes see you in court. Little brother rolling his eyes at him then winking at Sonny see you guys around and with that he started to leave.**

 **"Son where are you going, we have the car here we can take you home" Alan said. When A.J stopped "I'm sorry mom and dad but we have another place to stay but when we get settled, I will bring them by the house. To meet everyone I promise he says, yeah right because they don't exist do, they A.J Carly said.**

 **Just then Sonny speaks "of course they don't exist because he has to hide them because no smart woman would marry this drunk willingly" he says. A.J nodded "oh they are very real, and she is very smart, and I haven't touched a drop in five years. And now with my daughter I never will because she needs me here and present to scare the monsters away and with that he walked away.**

 **As Orrin smirked as he got in the car " didn't I tell you they wouldn't pay attention they were so caught it in me having a wife that they missed all the signs A.J chuckles. This is going to be so much fun" Orrin laughed which only made A.J laugh even harder, Oh my friend they are in for a rude awakening Orrin says as the car drove away.**

 **Alan turned to Sonny and Jason "you better stay the hell away from my son and his family. If any harm comes to him, I make it my personal mission to see you're your ass in jail where you belong" he said. Jason son I love you but if you do his bidding you will leave me no choice but to hold you accountable as well.**

 **He has a family who is depending on him he always regretted what he did to you. But you made it your mission to take everything that ever mattered to him and we helped no more I will help him get custody of Michael and finally get to know my grandson he said leading Monica away.**

 **"This can't be happening what are we going to do" Carly says as they got I Sonny's limo, he doesn't have a chance in hell on winning he signed away his rights Sonny said with a smug smirk. Before turning to Jason "are you going to be able to do what needs to be done with what your father said waging war on us. Because I can't have him walk Jason with what he did to my children and with walking for what he has done I CAN'T JASON" he says.**

 **Jason took a deep breath "No but we have to make it look like it wasn't us we have to make it look like Faith Roscoe's people took him out. But we must make sure his wife leaves taking his daughter with her and he will do the rest of the damage himself. This is A.J we are talking about he is his own worst enemy that way we don't have to do anything about watch" he says.**

 **Hoping to avoid killing A.J because he knew it would be thrown back on them no matter what. And with Alexis swimming hoping to get him for Sam' death he couldn't chance it at all. "Fine Jason but this can't go on for months we need to help him along we know he is going to run to ELQ so start there Sonny said.**

 **"Wait that is probably why Alexis let him go hoping that we go after him and she can get us on his death" Jason said. Carly shook her head "of course she would like that bitch deserved to die" she ranted. "But she isn't dead because somebody seen her alive in Canada last august" Jason said.**

 **Carly's head swung up "You have got to be kidding me" she spat, yes but we don't know who is helping her, but someone is. Because someone is going to great extent to make us think she is dead we just need to find out who Sonny said. As Jason thought to himself "this was too well orchestrated someone is pulling strings" he says.**

 **"But who" Sonny replies as Carly shakes her head "Sam isn't important we have to get Lila before she does that is the only thing that matters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Greystone Manor**

 **"Do we have anything on where Sam or my daughter are" Sonny asked**

 **Jason sighs and shakes his head "I can't even find Spinelli, but I did reach out to Stan he said he would help" he says. Sonny sighs "I have a bad feeling like Sam has her already and she took off.**

 **And now with A.J alive and trying to get custody of Michael and I can't even kill this son of a bitch" he said bitterly. "Sonny we are going to find Lila and if she is with Sam then we will play the only hand we have.**

 **After they find out what she did to Elizabeth and Jake she will go to jail She isn't getting Custody of your daughter I promise you that" Jason says. Now what happen at Sam's apartment "Sonny says sits downing his drink then slams it on the table.**

 **"It wasn't her, but I got the feeling she knew more because she was prepared, she flung a nice. Getting me perfectly in the hand she says she was in the circus I don't buy it he answers.**

 **Sonny thought to himself "you think she knows more then she is saying" he asked, after all this time now Alexis sells Sam's apartment to this woman. Who supposedly is new in town then how would she know about it? I checked Sam's apartment wasn't on the market Sonny and A.J he's his own worst enemy Jason replies.**

 **Rubbing his face "we are missing something I want to know who got A.J off the only part I am not understanding is Alexis letting A.J walk Sonny says. "Like you said I think Alexis let A.J go wanting us to go after him which is pointless. But I will do some checking around and don't worry you aren't going to lose Michael or Lila Jason says as he leaves.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **She stood by the window staring off into the lake "Don't worry Sasha everything" Mikkos says. As she turned and smiled "Oh I am not worried at all because I know every move they are going to make" Sam says. Just then A.J and Orrin walked in both with splitting grins on their faces.**

 **Which brought delight to Mikkos face "so how did it go" the older man says, it went according to plan they were to busy fussing over me to pay attention to anything I said A.J said sitting next to Sam.**

 **Winking at her "did Carly's head explode" Sam asked with a smirk, he laughs you should have seen her face when I serve her" A.J says. "Well father I spoke to Natasha she made sure A.J got off and at the same time as he was leaving. They were coming in it was a thing of beauty and they took the bait" Orrin says.**

 **"Well then it sounds like everything is going just as it was supposed to and with Nikolas rushing out of here. I think Stefan is right in place was all Sam got out when suddenly Lila calls "momma" she giggles. With Valentin right behind her as she runs and jumps on A.J hiding her face in his chest.**

 **"Hey pretty girl what's the matter" Sam asked running her hands through her long dark locks. A.J smiles down at her "Uncle Valentin is chasing you again huh" he asked as she shakes her head yes. Sam smiled _this was probably the best decision she has ever made because she hadn't seen her smile like this. It had been a long hard road for them and A.J was a big part of that._**

 ** _He made Lila feel safe when everything around her was so uncertain his presence alone calmed her. That is when Sam had gotten to know a different side of A.J a side that people like to act like it doesn't existed. And to the icing on top was that she got to piss of Sonny knowing that A.J gets to raise Lila is a bonus._**

 **Lila sat in between them happily "momma can I see the horses" she asked rubbing her eyes. Sure, you can sweet girl come "Sam says getting up taking her by the hand. As the men watched her "Sasha don't forget" Mikkos says Sam smirked.**

 **"I want I'm just going to show Lila the horses" she answers as she leaves waiting until they are out of earshot. "So, what do you think Mr. Quartermaine" Valentin asks as he crossed his legs, "oh they are going to come for me, and I welcome it. They know I have a wife they just haven't figured out that its Sam they were to busy worrying about me paying for my crimes.**

 **Orrin rolls his eyes "which is ironic because they are career criminals that has never paid for any of theirs. "Father you should have seen him at the station the arrogance no wonder the Cabinet is after him. He thinks he is somehow above everyone else Orrin says "But once they know that Sam has Lila, they will be gunning for the both of us A.J says.**

 **In which Mikkos smiled "and I count on it don't worry about its Mr. Quartermaine Lila isn't going anywhere and you will have your son" the older man answers.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Nikolas and Alexis both ran into the waiting room pointing at each other "I thought you were here" He said. "What me I thought you were here Emily said it was an emergency" Alexis says as they watched each other suspiciously. As Damen stood back already knowing what was going on, he was at a meeting with Nikolas.**

 **When Emily emerged "I'm glad all of you could make it because this has to do with you too Damen" she says. Nikolas went to her "Em what's going on are you okay did someone hurt you" he asked. She shook her head still in shock as she lead them to a conference room, they eyed her cautiously.**

 **"Em what's going" Nikolas says with concern she tried to touch him but hesitated as she tried to find the words. "There was a man who came into the emergency room that was barely conscious he passed out before I got his name. So, we took him into surgery, and I had his fingerprints ran then it came back then I had them run a DNA test.**

 **And I just got it back and that is why I called you because he is a familiar match to the all of you Emily says. They all looked on in anticipation "Who is it Emily" Nikolas asked, it's your Uncle Stefan he is alive, and he is really bad shaped someone tried to kill him she says.**

 **As both he and Alexis stare on in shock "that is impossible Stefan died four years ago" she said. "It's him I had the fingerprints ran several tests as well as the DNA test I watched it be done so it wasn't tampered with at all Emily says. "Is…Is…. Is… he going to be okay" Damen whispered as both Alexis and Nikolas eyes widened.**

 **Forgetting he was there momentarily "he is bad shape, but I think he will recover" Emily answers. "Can we see him please" Alexis says, Emily shakes her head before leading them to his room.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **Carly was stopping by to get some food for the kids after talking to Michael she just wanted to get some comfort food. She stood going through her cell phone she needed to find out this woman that lives in Sam's place. That got Jason arrested but than dropped the charges it made her suspicious.**

 **That is when she heard it "Thank you so much this" the woman says looking down at her food which caused Carly's head swung up. "You Bitch" she says turning around to face the person as they looked up from eating with a smile.**


	25. Chapter 25

**General Hospital**

 **"Are you sure how is that even possible" Alexis said, but something in her nephew's demeanor told her he knew more. Nikolas sighs "I knew he was alive" he said as Emily's head jerked up "since when she asked. "When I went to Russia a few months ago but I thought it was a trick something Helena concocted to get me to trust this person.**

 **I didn't think it was true, but I did see my grandfather it's how I met Damen" he said. "Wait Mikkos Cassadine is alive do you know where he is!" Emily asked, he is back at the house Nikolas answered. You mean at our house were Spencer is" she say, yes, he said he could help me figured out if Sam is alive, he replies.**

 **"Is this why you were renovating the house and buying new furniture" she asked, as Alexis and Damen stood watching what was unfolding before them. "As the head of this family Emily I needed to know if there was a chance that Sam's is alive, I needed to find her" Nikolas said.**

 **Emily stood in shock "what else are you hiding Nikolas" she asked flabbergasted, Mikkos said he had a lead on Sam that he would let me know when he arrived. But I got the call from you saying that it was urgent, so I came here he is waiting for me at the houses.**

 **That is when paged over the intercom to come to her father's office "Umm I have to go we will talk about this later" and with that she left. He closed his eyes and sighs "well you didn't do that bad could be worse" Damen said with a grin.**

 **As Alexis and Nikolas shook their heads "yes I know it could have I can't tell her the whole truth that I knew all along" he said as they made their way to Stefan's room.**

 **She couldn't believe that Mikkos Cassadine was alive and in her house where her son slept. And that he knew there was a possibility that Stefan was alive, and he didn't tell her until now. What else was he hiding "Dad you paged me what happen" she asked entering the room is when she saw her mother.**

 **"What's going on" Emily asked looking between them, have a seat Emily" Monica said as Alan got them a bottle of water. "We need to tell you something that is important" Alan started out, your brother is alive, and he is here we seen him for ourselves Monica says.**

 **Emily looked on confused "I didn't know Jason was dead" she said, No AJ is alive we seen him today Alan said directly. "Howw we were all here when he died" she asked, well we don't know we only spoke to him briefly when they cleared him of all charges Monica says.**

 **She was shocked "is he okay is this really A.J" Emily asked. Yes, it's really A.J and he very well he is married, and he has a daughter Alan said with a smile. "I want to see him where he is he at the house" Emily asked, Umm no he and his wife are staying else were her mother says.**

 **She looked stumped "his wife and daughter well did he tell you anything about her or where they are staying" Emily says. Monica shook her head "No but they just got into to town he looks good healthy and happy happier then I ever seen him before" she says.**

 **It was a whirlwind of emotions A.J was alive so was Mikkos and Stefan Cassadine, but she had a sinking feeling that this was just the beginning.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **"Umm do I know you" Sam said sarcastically**

 **' You don't remember me or Jason" Carly asked Sam was having to much fun with this so she continued. " Should i know you" Sam asked but Carly didn't know if she didn't remember or not. Sam shrugged " well okay i have to go i have to go then" she says knowing that Carly would come after.**

 **She was shocked she sent Jason a quick text before she followed Sam outside" what kind of game are you playing huh. Do you really think anyone is going to fall for that Sam your a con artist not even a good one. I knew you weren't dead you was just mad Jason finally saw your trash ass for what you really were.**

 **And kicked you to the curb tell me where is Lila Sam, where is Sonny's daughter Carly says, 'Who's that" Sam says trying to get a rise out of her. " Don't play that game with me that may work on everyone else but me" she says getting in Sam's face. When she was hit from behind falling to the ground Sam looked up and smiled " took you long enough" she says.**

 **Anastasiya smiled" i wanted to know what this bitch would say" she says grabbing Carly's phone and text Jason never mind. " It was really nice seeing you Carly you will see me really son when i take your son from you"Sam said. Ana shook her head as they walked away something in the text gave Jason pause so he went to Kelly's anyway.**

 **When he got there he found the EMT's taking care off Carly" What happen" he said rushing forward to her. "Jason i saw her she was here" Carly said as they got her into the ambulance," see who he says. As Jason turned to Mike "What happen what is she talking about he says, " Jason i don't know i wasn't here i just got here" the older man says.**

 **"Call Sonny tell him what happen i will meet her at the hospital" Jason say and with that he left. As he tried to start his car he realized something was off so he jumped out the car landing on his back render him unconscious. " Jason,Jason, Jason" someone shouted as he came in and out of consciousness when he came too that is when he heard Robin.**

 **He looked around confused "Where am i" Jason asked, she smiled " your here at gh do you remember what happen" she asked. Jason tries to get up" i was getting into my car that's it how long have i been here" he asked. You haven't been here long maybe about 45 minutes your car explode by Kelly's " Robin say.**

 **Sonny came in " Hey man you okay" he asked his friend with Carly right behind him, " yeah i'm fine what about you Jason asked Carly. " I'm fine just a few stitches is all" she says staring at Robin who rolled her eyes " Don't go anywhere i will be back to sign you out just humor me please" Robin says as she leaves.**

 **After Robin left " Sam is alive and Carly seen her she was in Kelly's " Sonny says, she tried to play like she didn't remember me that bitch isn't fooling me Carly say. " She hit you" Jason says, No i was hit from behind and don't know who hit me" she replies. " I have our guys out here looking for her but we need to keep this under wraps we haven't got any clues in months.**

 **She knows where my daughter is and i won't have that bitch raise my child so one way or other i will get my daughter" Sonny says. Unbeknownst to any of them Elizabeth was listening she gasped as she covered her mouth before rushing out.**

* * *

 **Sam's penthouse**

 **She had never driven so fast as she pounded on the door " Sam open the door i know your in there" Elisabeth said. When the door opened " hey wounded bird how are you" Anastasiya says, " your not Sam' she says. With a devious grin came on her face " i know but she is " she said pointing behind her.**

 **That is when she turned to face her as Sam hit her square in the face as she fell in the apartment while Sam closes the door. Just as they both pounced on her hitting her continuously Sam would no longer play by their rules she was going to take from everyone that took from her .**

 **After they were done Ana smirk " it was very Cassadine of you Samantha" she says with a splitting grin. As Sam laughed let's get her out of her Anastasiya took her car and drove it back to the hospital where they positioned her for anyone to find her.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **As Emily was leaving to go to her car when she came across the woman " Oh my gosh Elizabeth" she said rushing to her side. Calling the front desk of the hospital for help just as Jason was being released he was shocked as they rushed her into cubicle. " Emily what happen" Jason asked, as Lucky glared at him " who is after you now Jason that they would take it out on her" he asked.**

 **"What" Jason says**

 **" THEY USED ELIZABETH TO SEND A MESSAGES JASON WHY" Lucky shouted as Emily tried to restrain him. Both Jason and Sonny looked at each other they didn't know if it was business or not but they needed to find Sam and fast.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Windermere**

 **Mikkos sat in the sitting room watching the news with a huge smile on his face just seeing it play out. As Sam and Valentin came into the room one by one"you deviated from the plan Sasha" he says. Sam smiles "No i didn't i improvised i gave them other things to worry about instead worrying about us your welcome" she says.**

 **Continuing to pour herself a drink he smiles" so tell me how are they thinking about us" Mikkoas asked just seeing if she was truly ready. Sighing "Because i know how Jason thinks Grand father from the moment he found out someone was living in my apartment. Then finding out AJ was alive i am sure he has his people looking into Anastasiya.**

 **And not to mention Sonny and Carly are probably seething and foaming at the mouth to come up with a way to rid of AJ. Now that Carly has saw me i am sure they are going into overdrive to find me thinking does she have Lila or does she not. So Uncle Valentin, Anastasiya and myself gave them something else to do to focus on" she says.**

 **Already knowing she was up to something the older man nodded his head " and this nurse woman has what to do with any of this" he asked. With glee in her eyes " Oh you mean besides the fact that she has been bedding Jason for months in secret. That was purely recreational she thought she was better then me so i enjoyed taking that sactimonious smirk of her face and the best part she won't remember any of it. One of the many things i picked up in Greece in Helena's naughty cabinet" she says with a chuckle.**

 **When Anastasiya came in "Well i got a clean up crew at my house so her blood won't be there" she says walking over to the drink cart. And poured herself and Valentin a drink then raised her glass to Sam as they both grinned. "Also it buys us some time because of Nikolas wife Emily is staying at the hospital a little longer Anastasiya says.**

 **Sam put her finger up " Not to mention Sonny amped up the guards on my mothers house because they think they know how i am going to move" Sam interjected. Rubbing his chin as he thought for a moment" So what will you be doing while they are looking for you" Mikkos asked. Sam looked at him then Anastasiya then smiles "Lurking in the shadows like any true Cassadine would"she says.**

 **As Mikkos and Valentin shared a look they knew she was truly ready just then Kristina walked in greeting her nieces, brother and father. " Samantha darling your little one is waiting" she said sitting down as Sam made her exited, Kristina looked around. " Are we all just going to sit around and brood or are we going to show this town a good time she says with a smirk.**

 **After showering and changing she walked into the room to AJ reading Lila a story, " hey there" Sam says coming into the room and crawling onto the bed. Laying on the other side " your just in time so you can help me do the voices" AJ says with a grin moving his eyebrows up and down. She never got sick of it just seeing how he was with her attentive and engaging in these moment she knew it was best for Lila.**

 **AJ laid in the bed watching the news as Sam came out the bathroom as she crawled up on the bed between his legs. " Your really shouldn't watch the new its nothing good on" she says taking the remote from him and turned it off. He smirks" the what do you suppose we do Sam" he asked, i have a few ideas" she replies with a devious grin.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Lucky looked over the scene it didn't make sense" Elizabeth wasn't attacked here this is a dump jump job" he said. Mac looked frustrated "then were the hell is my crime scene" he said as the police searched the whole parking lot. "Commissioner the car is clean whoever did this to her cover their tracks well" the CSI says.**

 **He shook his head" Mac i checked the hospital surveillance it only shows her leaving the hospital it doesn't show her coming back and from that angle in the parking lot it should" Cruz says. Running his hand over his face " so who ever did this either knew how to avoid the cameras or the surveillance as tampered with.**

 **We don't know why she left or where she went its looking more and more likely that she was being targeted but why" he finished. As Lucky looked up at Jason before he walked over " who did you piss of now that they are attacking the mother of my kids" he asked.**

 **" Back off Lucky" Sonny says, when he sees Alexis hugging Nikolas and Damen as she spoke to another man as he watched curiously. "Alexis what are you doing here" he asked as he approached them Nikolas rushing forward when he saw his wife. " Emily what happen he asked seeing the blood on her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes " Elizabeth was attacked its bad Nikolas" she answered.**

 **He looked on shocked " how wha.. what happened" he asked as he knelt before her, shaking her head i don't know all i know is i found her in the parking lot bloody and badly beaten. Covering his mouth he knew it brought back alot of memories for his brother who looked broken. " The i will stay with you" he said, no Nikolas you have that thing to look into she insisted.**

 **" No Em this is important i will take care of that later or tomorrow you need me" Nikolas says. Unknowingly to anyone he felt no remorse for what happened to Elizabeth he knew what she did to Sam as well as Jason. But right now he would be here for his wife and his brother regardless of how he felt about Elizabeth.**

 **Turning to Nikolas " Lucky if you or the boys need anything i am here" he said, as Emily shook her head. Everyone watching the conversation between them with there eyes " Thanks Nik but i had Audrey take the boys all we can do is wait and pray she makes it look no matter what problems Liz and i have she is the mother of my children excuse me" Lucky said.**

 **As he walked over to another cop to" Em i will take off now that Nikolas is here conveniently,Where is Sam Nikolas Carly saw her" Jason said. " WHAT! Sam is here are you sure this isn't one of my grandmothers tricks" Nikolas answered obviously shocked. So was Alexis " where is my daughter Jason" she said getting dangerously close.**

 **" I don't know Alexis you tell me" Jason replies, her head swung up " i don't know i have been here most of the afternoon with Nikolas and Damen" she says. " You still haven't answered why" Sonny says scoffing and rolling his eyes " because it isn't any of your fucking business" Damen countered.**

 **When Alexis stepped in speaking in greek to Damen " go and be with your father i will be back in the morning" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Easy Damen go" Nikolas said in greek as well with his hand on his chest, Sonny glared at the young man. " I would be real careful boy" Sonny said putting an emphasis on boy.**

 **Damen smirked " We shall see Mr. Corinthos" as he hugged Alexis and walked back towards the room they came out of. Sonny pointed to Jason " Alexis i would get that kid in check if i were you" he says, annoyed Nikolas turned and faced him. " Or what Sonny your going to what hurt him haven't you caused my family enough" he says getting in his face.**

 **This time Emily stepped in " Nikolas stop please" she pleaded pulling his hand, " I WILL NOT HAVE HIM TALK DOWN TO ME OR MY FAMILY ANYMORE. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE SONNY WITH THE TRAIL OF YOUNG WOMAN WHO GET HURT BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT CONCRETE SLAB OVER THERE" he said pointing at Jason.**

 **"Nikolas" Emily called, what Em it's not like its not true and if what you say is true and Sam is here stay the HELL I AWAY FROM HER I MEAN IT" he said sitting next to Emily. "Nikolas i am going to go to check on the girls i will be back in the morning" Alexis said as she left.**

 **Sonny walked over to Jason " Follow her i am sure she will lead us right to Sam" he says Jason nodded. " Emily keep me updated about Elizabeth" Jason says and with that he left hurrying to following Alexis.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **He followed her all the way home and waited her out but she never left he waited until it the lights went off to sneak in. Jason crept into Sam's old room and found nothing as he snuck through the house checking the guest rooms. When he turned the corner he ran into Molly who jumped and screamed sending her glass of warm milk crashing to the floor.**

 **Waking Alexis who heard her scream rushing out her room with a bat" Molly sweetheart" she said approaching her. "What happen" she asked as Kristina came out of her room she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to end up like Sam either. That is when Alexis heard something go through the doors as she went bolting down the steps.**

 **As Jason pulled off all she saw was tail lights of a car speeding off when she came back in " you saw someone in the house" she asked. Molly shook her head yes " do you know if they took something or were they looking for someone" Alexis asked. " I...I...I... don't know" the girl stammered out with tears in her eyes all she could do was pull the girl in for a hug.**

 **" Its okay sweetheart mommy is here" she says rocking her back and forth as Krissy went to clean up the milk and the glass from off the floor. Deep down she knew who it was that broke into her house someone that works for Sonny. And they probably thought Sam would come there now that someone else is in her apartment.**

 **She also knew if she called the cops they wouldn't find any trace or evidence of who it was so tomorrow after she dropped the girls off at camp she would. Confront Sonny herself for what he did to her and her children she knew where Sam was and she would stay there.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Did you find anything or trace at Alexis house? " Sonny asked when Jason came through the door. He sat there in his pajamas with his drink in his hand " No nothing i checked her home office, Sam's old bedroom and the guest rooms nothing Jason says. Rubbing his head "Where the hell else could she be if she is not at her apartment and do we know who this Anastasiya Petrov is" Sonny said.**

 **Shaking his head " No not yet but Stan says he will find everything he can" Jason responds, that is when Sonny flipped over the table. " SON OF A BITCH SHE HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE JASON AND I BET YOU THAT BITCH HAS MY DAUGHTER" he spat angrily. Jason sat as he thought for a moment " What if she is at Windermere" he asked.**

 **" Wouldn't Nikolas know that" Sonny asked, he shook his head " not necessarily she could hide there and no one would be none the wiser" Jason says. That is when Sonny sat up " the place is huge but i don't want you to check i will ask Luke he knows that place better then most. He would know where to look for someone he says, do we know who blew up my car or who attack Elizabeth"Jason asked.**

 **Sonny looked at him indifferent " I know she is the mother of your son but is there something else going on between you" he asked. He sighs " since her divorce from Lucky Elizabeth and i have been seeing each other in secret" he answers. " Are you sure no one knows" Sonny says, yeah i am sure we only meet a safe house Jason replies.**

 **When Max walked in " Boss i got that info you needed the cops are saying that Elizabeth's attack was a dump job and it was to send a message . As Jason's eyes went wide with shock as Sonny closed his eyes and sigh " what about Carly's attack seeing as it was in broad daylight" he says.**

 **Well the witness say she followed a woman outside and that they had a brief exchange but no one saw who attacked her" Max answered**

* * *

 **Sam's apartment**

 **Ana sat in front of her computer with a wicked grin on her face " oh this is too easy i swear these people are obtuse" she says shaking her head. As she watched Stan hack AJ's name and they were diligently looking up Sadie Hutton. Which made her laugh because she died last year in Spain Helena's men killed her.**

 **Looking for Lila but luckily that she told the girl to hide so AJ was able to seek in and get her without getting caught. She had to work on keeping Nikolas involvement nonexistent this was his worry along. Was Emily finding out he knew the whole time down to Sam having Lila. He said he didn't want any of what was about to happen fall on Emily or Spencer which was fine.**

 **Now all he had to do was keep his mouth shut and do what Sam asked him to do pretend not to know anything. Nikolas didn't like lying but this one she would never understand and he had to look out for his family. Sonny nor Jason were important to him he tolerated them for Emily and Kristina's sake.**

 **After spending most of the night giving Stan the run around as she looked for answers finally dropping that a woman fitting Sadie's description was found murdered.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **" Oh please tell" AJ replied pulling her by the waist closer to him as she whispered in his ear as he smirked. Running her hand down his chest then over the bulge forming in his boxer briefs,As he gasps " Wait Sam this isn't about getting back at Jason is it. Its why you and Ana beat her up right" he said uncertain.**

 **Sam sighs and threw her head back " so where going to do this now and no Elizabeth got what she deserved. Because she looked down on me and threw all my mistakes in my face like she was some how better then me. Like she didn't cheat on her husband with Jason and got pregnant and lied to her husband face but she is innocent.**

 **Nope not in my book dear husband I paid her back for what she did to when Damen said he saw her by Jason's room then rushed out i knew she would come to confront me about how Lucky found out her secret.**

 **And you know what i took the opportunity to knock that bitch of her pedestal and you want to know what else I enjoyed " Sam said.**

 **He just stared at her the fire in her eyes " and I didn't marry you to stick to Jason or sonny that just happens to be an added fucking bonus " she says.**

 **"What why are you looking at me like that" Sam said as he stared at her intently when suddenly he yanked her forward and kissed her hard.**

 **Smiling " thank goodness " she says as he picked her up and put her on his lap running his hands up her night gown.**

 **Caressing her skin as she took his tongue into her mouth before he pulled it up yanking it off her. Taking in every ounce of her gorgeous body "god your fucking beautiful do you know that" AJ says looking up at her. As she ran her hand down his lips "i do now" she answers, his head diving to feast upon her bosom licking and sucking on them.**

 **Implaling herself with his length gasping as he filled her up as she started to work on him slowly. He groans into her chest gripping her hips as he begins slamming inside wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on. " OOoooh Fuck AJ Fuck go faster please "she pants.**

 **Feeling her walls start to tighten around him when he pulled out flipping her on to her back. Holding her hips as he slammed his manhood deep in her when she shouted"Ohhhhh Gawdddd Yes, Yesssss". He loved the sound she made every time he made love to her "Sam about tooo oh my gawd " was all he got out as they climaxed together.**

 **Leaning over he kissed her as they rode it out until completely emptying himself in her pulling out he plopped down next to her. " Wow that gets better every time " AJ said with a grin. She smiles as she turns to him " I know" she says as she kisses him as they fell asleep in each others arms.**

 **Nikolas and Emily came home it was early in the morning tired " I'm happy Audrey is with her now" Emily says. "Yeah i know Lucky really wants to find who did this too her its going to be a rough road for her" Nikolas replies. " Hey Em, Nikolas "AJ said as he walked by as Emily looked up in shock.**

 **" What the hell are you doing in my house"Nikolas says pretending to be shocked as well. AJ shrugged " your grandfather said it was okay" he replies, excuse me what he said in disbelief just as he was about to speak.**

 **That is when Mikkos spoke" Good morning Nikolai, Mrs. Quartermaine " he says politely nodding towards Emily. As Nikolas stood shock "Did you get me the information on Sam and Lila are they alive" he asked. " Well she was very much alive last time i checked" AJ says smiling as he drank his coffee, yes your cousins are both well resting I presume his grandfather answers.**

 **"Where are they" Nikolas demand, upstairs Mikkos says with a shrug of the shoulders as Nikolas gawked. When he and Emily said at the same time " they are here" they say, just then Sam walked into the room making everyone turn to look at her and Lila.**

 **Pausing as he rushed forward hugging her " oh my gosh you're really here i have to call your mom" Nikolas said. And Sonny he is going to want to know his daughter is here" Emily said, call Sonny for what Lila's father is right there Sam said pointing at AJ.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Quartermaine Mansion**

 **"So Junior's really alive huh" Ned ask**

 **"Yes he is I saw him with my own too eyes" Alan replies, so when is he coming home Edward asked. The news of him being alive went around like wildfire Both Alan and Monica were ecstatic. That they had their son back and they could make up for all the times they failed him.**

 **Shaking his head "he isn't staying here he says he and his wife made other arrangements" Alan answered. Ned's head swung up " Wife" he said as Tracey scoffed" who would be dumb enough to marry him" she says."Can it Tracey that is my son and he deserves to be happy just like everyone else" Monica says.**

 **As Tracey starts to laughs when the doorbell rings Alice rushes to get it freeing when she opened the door. " I've been getting that alot lately" the woman said with a smirk, Ms., Ms, Miss Ca but you...you... " Alice stammered out. " Alice whose at the door" Tracey said when she froze as well before catching herself" What is this the walking dead" she said.**

 **"Well Hello to you to Tracey how are you" the woman said smiling as everyone else came to see what the commotion was. Luke looked up " What the Hell" he says when Ned stops" Kristina" he said shaking his head and closed his eyes then looked up at her again. " Yes i am really here darling how are you" she said grinning at him.**

 **He stood in disbelief " Ho...how..." he said stumbling on his words, well it's a bit hazy to me as well but being alive is better then dead" she answers with a shrug. Shaking his head as he stepped forward reaching his hand to touch her as his fingertips grazed her skin. "This...This...This... is unbelievable come in" Ned says everyone else stared in shock as she entered the house.**

 **"I wanted to come by and tell you i was here before you see me around and be shocked" Kristina said. " How are you here red last time i checked you died" Luke asked, she smiled " I'm a Cassadine Luke how else would i be alive" she replies. Nodding " Who else is alive then Stavy haven't seen Helena in a while what's the evil broad have set in motion" he said. Smirking " no Stavros is dead Helena most likely dead as well now stay away from my brother Luke. It's a new day new breed of Cassadine coming " Kristina says looking him straight in the face.**

 **Looking at her suspiciously" What the hell does that mean" he asked, you will see soon enough she answers. Before turning to Edward " you have something that you lost along time ago coming back to you as well. Ned darling we should do dinner it was nice seeing you all" she says as she turned to walk away.**

 **As Tracey went to stop her " I won't let you people hurt my father" she say Kristina looked down at her arm then pulled away. " I would never think of hurting family , now if you don't mind i have to go and see my sister" she replied with a splitting grin as she left. Leaving everyone with an unsettling feeling when it hit him" she said to leave her brother along" he thought. Just then Luke went after her " Luke, Luke, Luke" Tracey shouted after him but he never stopped.**

 **Everyone looked around at each other wondering just what did she mean by family and that he would get back something he lost. Edward looked thinking what could that possibly mean but he wouldn't let it shake him.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **Emily stood in shock Nikolas knelt before Lila " Sweetheart can you say hello to cousin Nikolas" Sam said. " Hello cousin Nikolas good morning" Lila said smiling up at her mother he smiled. " Hello Lila good morning to you as well" he said in shock just how much she looked like Sam only thing she had of Sonny was his complexion and those dimples.**

 **" How does A.J fit into any of this " Nikolas said playing none the wiser, look its a long story that i don't want to get into before i had my morning coffee" Sam said. As A.J brought her a cup over kissing her on the cheek before picking up Lila as Emily watched. When she got a fire in her eyes "I don't know what your game is Sam but your not putting my brother in the middle" she said.**

 **Sam looked at her and smirked "Excuse me middle of what he's my husband" she replies,"WHAT! YOUR JOKING RIGHT YOU KNOW SONNY WOULD COME AFTER HIM. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM " Emily says, "Em she didn't do anything to me i am with Sam because i want to. She and i have talked about this at length and Sonny he's nobody i'm not afraid of him.**

 **And he will get just what he deserves he isn't getting my daughter at all no matter how hard he tries. I am not the same man i use to be and i will not cower to that bitch or our emptied headed brother. Or that walking fucking parking lot where everyone is welcomed I'M A.J QUARTERMAINE DAMN IT!" he said.**

 **As Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and winked at him making him smile seeing Emily was getting aggravated. Nikolas stepped in "Em calm down please" he said, Calm down Nikolas your cousin is looking to get my brother hurt by Sonny. I know what you did to Elizabeth and her children what kind of person does that " Emily says. Sighing "Okay first of all Emily Sonny isn't going to do a damn thing and neither is Jason.**

 **Now back to Elizabeth you mean the bitch who inserted herself into my relationship having my then boyfriend lie to my face. After months of hurt and disrespected i lashed out and the kids didn't deserve it but make no mistake about it that bitch deserved every bit of it. He and i were in a relationship i would have accepted his child Emily so instead of being honest he didn't.**

 **You know Mr. Honesty, Mr. Never tell a lie Morgan is a fucking coward and isn't half the man A.J is. They are not getting our daughter the paper work has been done for months now Emily. So call them if you want but if they step foot on Spoon Island they will be arrested on the count. That i have already gotten a restraining order against the both of them because i feared for my life and the safety of my daughter "Sam said.**

 **Neither noticed that Mikkos took Lila out the room " You can't do that Jason never touched you" Emily said. " Oh on the contrary Emily Jason broke into my house and threaten to kill and probably sent that man after me in Canada but i was saved" Sam says. " You can't put a restraining against him this isn't your house" she replies, oh but i can because it is my house.**

 **See the Cassadine Estate is both of ours Nikolas and I so see Emily i can do just that to your criminal brother and his owner" Sam says sitting down. Emily looked on in disbelief " No, No that possible Nikolas is the sole heir" she says. But he isn't Sam said as A.J passed her the paper work " that is our grandfather's will everything is there" she says.**

 **As Emily looked it over she turned to lunge forward when A.J stopped her" i get your concerned about me but you don't have to everything is going to be just fine i promise" he says. " A.J she is using you to stick it to Jason for picking Elizabeth" she said, no she isn't Em this marriage is about us being hurt by people we trusted. And the mutual respect we have for each other and Lila loves me and she trust me i am not stupid.**

 **But i need you to trust me when i speak Emily i'm not afraid what we have is for real" A.J said winking at Sam. When they heard Lila laughing inside the dining room that is when they noticed her and Mikkos were gone. Making A.J and Sam walk to the doorway watching as she laughed at something the older man said to her.**

 **"Did you know about this" Emily asked**

 **" How could I Emily all i knew about was it went from first born Son to first born Son" Nikolas said. As he looked over the paper work " We have to tell Sonny this isn't right and you know it he has the right to know his daughter is here and alive" Emily said. His head swing up " Right to what for him and Jason to finish what they started i can't and i won't let them hurt her Emily" he whispered.**

 **Shaking her head " that is his daughter you know what it like to be kept away from your child" she says. " So does A.J they kept Michael away from him that kids whole life and you think for one second that i am going to sit by and let them do that to Sam.**

 **I won't Em I can't do that you know how she was destroyed when she lost her daughter he answers. When Emily looked up and saw A.J with Lila the way she looked up at him as he played with her.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The coffee shop**

 **"I come bearing news of the worst kind" Diane said interrupting Sonny and Jason. This landed on my desk this morning she says handed an envelope to them both. " What is this" they asked simultaneously before opening it up and reading it.**

 **Sonny's head swung up "Nikolas Cassadine is banning us from Windermere" he said. As Diane chuckles" oh read again please" she said waiting for one of them to notices it. "Sam is banning us from Windermere she can't do that only Nikolas can it's his house.**

 **And he wouldn't do that to my sister" Jason says being the first to notices. "I do not know what she can or cannot do regarding Windermere. But what I do know is if you go anywhere near Windermere both of you will be arrested on sight" she says.**

 **"Wait she's alive does she have my daughter with her" Sonny said shooting out of his chair. " I don't know who she has with her but what i do know is you are not allowed on the premises"Diane says. "Yeah we will see about that" Sonny said grabbing his jacket and headed for the door.**

 **When Jason stopped him " Sonny stop your reacting this is what she wants we already know that she doesn't have that authority to do that. Don't give her the reaction she is hoping for that is the first thing she will use against you in the custody hearing " he says. " I'm not going to let that bitch have my daughter" he said pulling away.**

 **"Sonny please let Diane handle this you can file for emergency sole custody of her until a hearing is set right" Jason says turning to Diane. "What child are we talking about" she asks, mines and Sam's daughter her name is Lila McCall" Sonny said bitterly. "Oohh I will get right on it" Diane said leaving to avoid one of his blow ups. He rubbed his face before picking up a vase and throwing it across the room" i knew that bitch had her we just don't know how long" he said.**

 **As Jason stood calmly " i will head over to Windermere now just let us handle it Sonny" he says as he turn to leave. "Jason it's been that bitch this whole time i'm not going to let her have MY CHILD i don't care what you have to do; do it" Sonny said. " I'm not going to let her keep your child from you Sonny" Jason says as he leaves.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **She had never been so angry in her life she couldn't believe that Sam owned part of the Cassadine fortune. Storming out at breakfast after listening to Mikkos go on and on about his legacy and the heirs. Some how she needed to warn her brother before he walked into a trap but in the process of storming out she forgot her phone.**

 **Just as she was about to call him she saw them rushing Elizabeth out of her room" Audrey what's happening" she asked. Shaking her head " I don't know dear she started to hemorrhage to they are taking her back into surgery" the older woman answered. As they rushed her off " i'm going to scrub in" she going after them.**

 **Lucky rubbed his face he had spent the entire night between the hospital and home with the boys. He sat slumped in his chair he left leaving the boys with Lulu while he checking with Audrey. When her heart failed and they had to resuscitate her now he needed to find who did this to her and fast. That's when he got a look in his eyes " Audrey call me and let me know what happens i have to find who did this and make that son of a bitch sorry" Lucky says storming off.**

* * *

 **Windermere**

 **Just as he got of the launch the was stopped by security of Spoon Island" Yeah says who" Jason said as he hit the guard. Then made his way to the door when he was hit from behind when he came to his hands were zipped tied. "Didn't i tell you he would show up hi Jason how are you" Sam said with a grin as the guards held him.**

 **"Where's Sonny's daughter Sam" he demanded, she shrugged " Kristina is with her mother last time i checked" she says. As he struggled against he guards when she grabbed his face" you missed me Jason" Sam asked. Pulling away from her glaring at her"Where's Sonny's daughter Sam i'm not going to ask you again! he said.**

 **She smiles at him" she's with her father Jason" she replies, Sonny doesn't have her Sam and you know that because you had her this whole time. What was this some sick joke to you huh?" he said hotly, oh god no Sonny isn't her father and will never be her father. And i just found her while i was in Europe not that i owe you an answers.**

 **And Sonny isn't getting anywhere near my daughter EVER her father and i will not let that happen at all" Sam says. Just as the police got of the launch " SAM! I...I...I.. thought you died" Lucky stammered out, no i am very much alive no thanks to this one here whoever he sent to kill me didn't succeed. Because i was saved by some dock workers in Canada i went to find myself" she said with a devious smirk.**

 **"Why did you call the police" Lucky asked when Nikolas emerged " because he is trespassing that's why" he said staring Jason straight in the eye. " You would do that to Emily this is her home and i'm surge my sister wouldn't agree" Jason said as Cruz handcuffed him. Sam looked at Nikolas smiling from ear to ear" It's not like Emily has a choice it's not her house it's mines and Nikolas's home.**

 **Isn't that right there Nicky" she says looking over at him which makes him smile then looked towards Jason. " Yes that is right Sam she is the other half of the Cassadine heir" he said.**

 **Just as Diane got off the launch seeing Jason being handcuffed " Excuse me why is my client being arrested" she says. "Because he is trespassing" Lucky answered, Sam has no right saying who is allowed her only one who can determine that is Mr. Cassadine" she says.**

 **Sam chuckled" that's funny but can cause i am part owner of this lovely house" she said staring at Diane. " What since when" the lawyer asked, i'm guessing since the family bought the house "she says with a shrug. Diane looked at Jason in shock "then i guess this is for you then" she replies handing Sam the document.**

 **Which made Sam laugh as Orrin stood by her side" Didn't i tell you how predictable they were" she shows him. Before she tore the paper up and handed it back to Diane "that doesn't to my daughter because that isn't her name or mines for that matter.**

 **Call me when he get her real name but nice try see you around Jason" Sam said as her Nikolas and Orrin went back inside closing the door.**

 **Jason looked at Diane" what the hell does she mean that she gave her a different name"he says. Diane shrugged " I don't know i will get on it but i will follow you down to the precinct**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **"Jason what happen" Carly said rushing in with Sonny behind her,"did you see my daughter is she there" Sonny asked. "Look Lucky i'm sure if you call Emily she will tell you that Jason more then welcome in her home" she says. Shaking his head " Emily doesn't have a say both Cassadine Heirs says that he nor Sonny is allowed on Spoon Island.**

 **And if either of you are found as close as the launch your going to jail is that understood this first and last warning" Lucky says. As Cruz took off the handcuffed Jason just as Diane came from talking to Mac " thank you detective" she said as she approached. " You are not allowed back over there for any reason neither of you if you are found in violation of that your headed straight Pentonville" she says.**

 **"Yeah, Yeah we heard so" Sonny says when Jason looked up making Sonny and Carly turn around to see who he was staring at. Sonny's eyes grew dark lunging forward "BITCH WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER" he shouted as Valentin pushed him back. Struggling to break free as Jason and Lucky held him back making Orrin and Valentin laugh.**

 **That is when AJ walked through the door seeing the commotion "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE" he said. As everything in the room stopped everyone looked on in shock as Jason looked at Sam.**

 _Okay it was brought to my attention that no could see KeMo with either men who played A.J and quiet frankly neither could. So i came up with two actors who could be the face of A.J in this story let me know which one you think would be best._

 _Brett Tucker_

 _Mike Dopud_


	30. Chapter 30

**PCPD**

 **"Your what " Jason said glaring at AJ, You heard me Jason he answered turned to Sam " what are you doing here" he asked. " I was here looking for you when i came in here and all hell broke loose" Sam answered. "You okay did he try to hurt you, come on Lucky this is why we have a restraining order against him" AJ says.**

 **Sonny pulled away as Lucky stood in front of him" This is a joke right your not dumb enough to have him around my daughter" he spat coldly. Carly rolls her eyes" your not stupid Sam you would never have Sonny's daughter around him it just proves what I always knew your desperate for Jason attention. Well guess what it isn't going to work Because he sees you for who you are a con artist and a user we all know what you did to those men" she spat.**

 **" Who the fuck are you to judge Sam Carly you set your sights on your own mother's husband oh and then my idiot brother oh and then the worst of them all this asshole who thinks the world of himself. So you have no room to talk you jump from one rich man building a fortune by spreading your legs and then getting money when its done so that would make you what.**

 **I high price whore at least for Sam it was an act of survival and she was taught no other way you Carly you went to nursing school. Sam had no one to care for her or teacher her there was another way so who the fuck are you to talk"AJ says.**

 **"Who are you to speak to Carly that way you drunken loser you pathetic waste of a man" Sonny says, that's all you got Sonny that I had an aversion for alcohol so how deems me unworthy of raising my son.**

 **I was never abusive or degrading me drinking is the only thing you got on me for being human. Wow really this is coming for a guy who kills people and destroys others lives for a living you tears young woman down to make himself feel good and superior . You know the three of you act like your above everyone else for their faults and you all have plenty more then me and that little girl loves me and i am the only father she has" AJ says with a laugh.**

 **That is when Sonny lost his cool" YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER I KILL YOU PIECE OF TRASH" he said lunging forward that is Jason,Lucky and Cruz restrained him. Jason was shocked he couldn't believe she would sink so low and with A.J of all people she knew what he was capable of. All he could do was watch her she just stood there unbothered by what was going on.**

 **When Mac came in on the commotion " get him out of here" he shouted to Lucky , let's get you out of here Samantha" Valentin said when Carly tried to grab Sam. But Orrin shoved her away " don't you ever touch my niece you bottom feeding trollop, "excuse" Carly said looking when AJ smirked as they walked away.**

 **Opening the limo door for Sam" didn't i tell you that would be easy we got both cases in the bag he just proved or point for us. "Carly " Jason called to her trying to calm her" Jason she has Sonny's daughter I can't just stand here and let her and AJ use her" he says. Orrin laughed " you should be more worried about your own child " he said giving her another paper "and when the man child is finished throwing his temper tantrum you give him this" he said walking away.**

 **"Orrin " Alexis says, Natasha" Orrin says with a nod with a grin as he left Carly looked down at the papers he gave her. " What is it" Jason asked as she opened it her mouth dropped her whole body freezing as Alexis stood watching. "Carly, Carly,Carly what is it" he said calling to her" he had the custody date moved up it's now two days for now she says as her body swayed before hitting the ground.**

 **As Jason jumped to catch as Cruz stepped into help as well bring her over to the chair Jason went back to pick up the paper.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Emily came out of surgery sighing they got her stable but it was going to be a long road ahead of her. After talking to Audrey she sat down she was exhausted running her hand through her hair. As she looked down she needed to find away to get through to AJ before this gets him killed for real this time. And she was well aware of what Sam was doing but some how he was convinced that everything would be okay**

 **Then there was Elizabeth who was finally stable she felt for a best friend who was going to have a hard road ahead of her. She did hope that the PCPD and Jason would find who did this to her and fast. Just as she dragged herself up to go home she turned to leave and she ran into Jason.**

 **"Oh Jason i was going to call you" Emily said, you know about Sam and AJ being married and they have Lila" Jason says. Shaking her head "yes Nikolas and I found out this morning when we got home" she says. "Why didn't you call me i would have came and gotten Lila before any of this happened**

 **But i can't worry about that now i need to know what side of the house and what room is and all the advantage points. Where i can make it in and out of Windermere without anyone knowing i can't let Sam and AJ take around her" he says. Sighing" its so much you don't know there is to many people at Windermere for you to get anywhere near Lila" Emily says pulling him aside.**

 **Looking at her baffled "What does that mean Emily" Jason says, that means all things Cassadine have been resurrected There's Mikkos, Stefan, Valentin, Orrin, Nikolas ,Kristina and Damen. Mikkos has been planning this for i don't know how long but i was able to figure out that he has had Sam i guess when she was almost killed in Canada.**

 **Not you or Sonny are going to get any where near her at all Mikkos has hired all new team of guards that patrol the whole island" she answers. " Mikkos is dead Luke killed him 27 years ago and Stefan 5 years ago" he says, she shook her head " no what Luke did was preserve his body only to have Victor exhumed the body and put him in cryogenic.**

 **Where he was then brought back to life and he lived and got remarried in Russia where he had Orrin Castle who is really Orrin Cassadine. Stefan was barely alive when Mikkos found him and had him put in cryogenic as well" Emily says as he stood in shock. " I have to warn Luke " Jason says pulling out his phone to call him neither knew Damen was listening.**

 **He smirked to himself and walked away " Hello this is Damen Cassadine i want if Jason Morgan or anyone else show up on Spoon island have them picked up and brought to the tunnels. Oh and tell Valentin the game is all his" he said as he hung up shaking his head as he thought " never cross a Cassadine" he said going back to his father's room.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles  
After following her around awhile he watched her pull over and parked her car. And got out that is when he saw him " SON OF A BITCH" Luke said not believing his eyes. As he checked his car for his gun that is when he saw him hoisted a little girl in the air.**

 **When she began to giggle he sat there in shock before making his way out the car. Still watching them as they started to get in the car as he approached them. " How the hell are you here" Luke says glaring at the older man the man smiled as he turned to face him.**

 **Putting Lila down " mikrouli mou get into the car" he says As Kristina nods to her that everything was okay so she gets in.**

I guess Brett Tucker it is thank you all for giving me your thoughts on that the custody battle where start soon for Michael.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sonny's house**

 **He was livid not only did this bitch have his daughter calling AJ daddy but they got the hearing for Michael custody pushed up. They also had their passports revoked until after the hearing and on top of that Carly was hit with a restraining order as well.**

 **And Jason went to Emily to talk to her about how to get into Windermere undetected. They would have to take her because there was no way in hell A.J would raise his child. Just then Diane came looking around at the mess of broken glassware all on the floor.**

 **"I hope you have good news for me Diane" Sonny said from his chair as she chuckled. Just as she was about to speak Jason came in" I know where you went wrong Diane her name isn't Lila McCall it Cassadine because Sam changed her name.**

 **That's why when you did the paperwork earlier she tore it up it should be easier getting Sonny emergency custody" he said. "It makes it harder because with the scene you caused in the precinct didn't help matters. Because Mr. Castle has brought up an injunction against the two of of you barring you from attempting to make contact.**

 **And while we are on the subject Sonny you lost it in the police station you helped Sam's case with her restraining order against you" Diane said. "I want sole custody Diane nothing else Sam is going to have to choose which does she want more. That sham of a marriage or her see daughter from afar I will not play these games with her" Sonny said.**

 **Taking a deep breath " well i will try but you have made a mess of things with an open threat in the police station" she says. "I don't pay you for your opinion Diane i pay you because your the best and you get me what I want" he replies As she looked at Jason " see if you can get him to see reason the most he will get is joint custody" she says as left.**

 **"Sonny you need to relax you let them bait you and they are using it against you I am going to take care of this" Jason said. Staring at the exit" did you find away into Windermere without being detected" Sonny asked.**

 **Shaking his head no"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO JASON I DON'T WANT THAT BITCH OF THAT LOSER RAISING MY CHILD!l He spat coldly. "Sonny there is so much going on that you don't understand I went and spoke to Emily. And she told me there is no way we can make it on and off the island with Lila.**

 **Without being detected because get this Mikkos Cassadine is alive and he has a slew of guards there now. That patrol the island along with Stefan,Valentin,Kristina and get this Orrin Castle is really Orrin Cassadine. Sam is going by Cassadine as well he some how found her and he must have had Lila all this time of know who did" Jason finishes.**

 **Sighing and shook his head" Well call Like I'm sure he would want to know this so he can take care of our little Cassadine problem. When he does that then we can take care of Sam and AJ" Sonny says, that is going to take time we don't have but i need you to calm down and stop reacting.**

 **Because your giving her exactly the reaction she wants Sonny" Jason replies, do you think you can reel her back in. This is what this is really about you leaving her and choosing the mother of your child" Sonny says. "I know just how to get Sam to back down just let me handle it i will get to her she is her own worse enemy right now.**

 **And i won't let her use your daughter i promise you he said and with that he left, sending a text message to her to meet him.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Putting Lila down " mikrouli mou get into the car" he says As Kristina nods to her that everything was okay so she gets in. "Pappous" the little girl looked up to with saddened, its okay my sweet pappous and theia is only going to be a second" Mikkos spoke. All Luke could do was stare at the little girl she looked familiar as he turned his attention back to Mikkos.**

 **"I asked you a question Cassadine scum" Luke said glaring at him, no need for hostilities Mr. Spencer. Well it seems that i owe you a great debt for saving my life you froze my body in which my brother then put in cryogenics to preserve until i was strong enough. To wake up and presume my life well it was more of starting over but i do thank you" the older man said.**

 **Luke looked at him in disgust" oh gee your welcome to bad you have to die anyway because i'm not going to have you hurt the people i love" he said pulling his gun. Mikkos smirked" i don't want to hurt anyone Luke you did me a favor so i will spare you and your family of what's to come to this city soon" the man spoke. "What the hell are you talking about i'm sure the dragon lady is thrilled to have you back" Luke said snidely.**

 **Scoffing" Helena and i have been over for many years and she is no longer with us one of her guards killed her said thing. And there is a storm coming to this city like none other i hope you will won't to protect your family because i will protect mine" the older man said. "What makes you think i won't kill you first" Luke said, you have no reason to Mr. Spencer i am simply here to live out the rest of my days with my children, my grandchildren etc" Mikkos said.**

 **"Listen Luke we don't want any trouble" Kristina replies, as he glared at them "well that will remain to be seen" Luke said before walking off. Kristina looked at her father" he is trying to find a reason to start a war that is solely between him and Helena" the older man said**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **When Lucky came back from the hospital and seeing the boys only to find Sam standing at his desk waiting for him. With Orrin not to far away from her" like I told him earlier Sam I don't want anything to do with that" he said approaching the desk. She watched him before speaking this time it's my child next time it's yours.**

 **What happens when Jason deems you unworthy of raising your sons what then Lucky. The same son you give your heart to when he couldn't even acknowledge him how would you feel then. Would you want me to so quickly brush you off while " Sam says, she told me what you did to them same boys Sam" he replies.**

 **" Oh really I can only imagine what she said to make herself look good and make her and Jason look like the victims. Tell me something was this before or after you found out she lied to you. To your face for months trust me i am the only other person who knows just how that feels because I was the other part of that equation" she says.**

 **Making him think was Elizabeth just trying to get the heat off herself by throwing it on Sam. He only had her and Jason's word for it and neither of them he could trust. If he didn't get that letter in the mail he would never know and just remembering the length she went to keep him in the dark.**

 **Fine I will do it but" Lucky said after thinking it over, thank you so much you won't regret it"Sam says hugging him. Orrin shook his hand then they left" did you do what you were accused of" he asked, Sam smirked as they got into the limo" every sorted detail.**

 **But he doesn't need to know that he just needs to know we have a common enemy" she said as Orrin laughed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Quartermaine Mansion**

 **"What are you all doing" Tracey asked making herself a cup of Tea while Alan and Monica busied themselves. "AJ is coming over with his wife and his daughter today so we just want to welcome them to the family is all" Alan said. "Ugghh what gold digging hussy is he bringing home now" Tracey says, none her family has their own fortune and you will not start with him do you hear me" Monica said.**

 **Just then the doorbell rang "Their here Dr.Q" Alice shouted as she rushed to answers the door opening the door. "Mr. AJ and Ms. McCall" the woman said in shock as Alan and Monica stood in shock. Sam smiled you can call me Ms. Cassadine McCall is my adopted name" she answered as her, AJ and Lila came in.**

 **Recovering from their shock" come in" Monica said leading them to the sitting room when Alan pulled AJ aside. "You didn't say that you were married to Sam raising Sonny Corinthos's kid" the man said with concern. Looking at him strangely " does it matter Sam is my wife and Lila is MY DAUGHTER she may share DNA with Sonny but she is nothing to him" AJ said fiercely.**

 **Sighing"Son this isn't going to end well for you don't you know he will come for you we just got you back we don't want to lose you again"Alan says. AJ smiled " Dad it's okay i'm not going anywhere alright now my girls are in there waiting for me" he said patting the man on the shoulder. Then leading the way into the sitting room "Daddy look she got me present" Lila said with a big smile on her face that showed her dimples.**

 **"Its horse!" AJ said pretending to be shocked as the little girl shook her head " did you tell her about whisper he says. She shook her head no " i got a horsey at home that Pappous got me she is all white" Lila said. As AJ picked her up putting her on his lap then kissing Sam on top her forehead. "Whose Pappous" Monica asked, that is when Sam spoke my grandfather she replied.**

 **Alan passed Lila the rest of the present they had got her the way she looked up at AJ he loved but he still worried for his son. They all sat in awe of the little girl as she tore throw the presents. Before breaking the awkward silence" I heard that Mikkos Cassadine was alive Luke came here ranting and raving about it a few days ago" Alan says. " Yes he is very much alive he is the one who kept this girl alive after Helena took her he saved her life" Sam says.**

 **"Mines too" AJ said rubbing Sam's back as she ran her hands through Lila's jet black hair just then Edward walked in. " Alright what's all this about" he said just as he looked up and noticed AJ with Sam and her daughter. Getting up"Grand father how are you doing" AJ said putting Lila down as he greeted his grand father who looked around.**

 **Monica and Alan shook their heads " I'm fine AJ" he replied still trying to figure out what is going on. AJ and Sam both read the confusion on his face making them both smirk" Grandfather this is My daughter Lila Cassadine-Quartermaine" he said. As Lila waved at him shyly whispering something in Sam's ear" yes baby just like Pappous" she answered her daughter.**

 **Seeing it coming Alice knelt down in front of Lila" do you like cookie i think cook has some inside would you like some" she asked. Lila looked at her mother with wide eyes Sam smiled and nodded. After Lila left the room with Alice AJ spoke first " Look i know you guys are worried but don't be i know exactly what i am doing i am not dying.**

 **And there isn't nothing Sonny and that brain dead dummy can do to me that they haven't already done. I am not that man i use to be and i will get my son back and they are not going to be able to stop me. So you can stop worrying about me i am a grown man and i know in the past i have given you all plenty reasons to worry but you don't have to anymore" he said.**

 **Seeing the determination in his sons eyes Alan sighed " i will support you son but you have to know that man will try and kill you. If you for trying to take what he thinks is his the older man spoke, dad i am not afraid of him or Jason when this is all over you will have two grandkids to dote on"AJ says. Edward smiled " yes you have our support" he said, mines as well AJ and i am sorry we never supported you we will now" Monica says.**

 **He shook his head " I hope you guys can make it this afternoon for the hearing " AJ said just as Lila came back in with Alice with Emily behind them. " Daddy look its Emily" Lila said as Emily glared at Sam putting her family in the middle of this situation. That was about to get a whole lot worse especially with Michael's Custody hearing this afternoon.**

 **Lila sat on her mother's lap " Hey Em" AJ said getting up to hug her, hey AJ, Lila, Sam she replied through gritted teeth. That is when Sam got up taking Lila's hand" I have to go get ready for the hearing and drop this one off with Kristina you stay and visit with your family. A little more i will have your suit sent over and meet you at the courthouse" she says. " I am heading over to Windermere after this i could take Lila over if you don't mind gives me time to get to know her" Emily said.**

 **She knew what Sam did Jason told her" hmm thank you Emily but no thank you i would rather take her myself and i need to speak to my aunt about something anyway. It was nice seeing you all next time we can stay a little longer" Sam said with a smile as she kissed AJ on the cheek before leaving. " Bye daddy" Lila said hugging him before leaving with her mother, making Emily go after her "I know what you did Sam and your not going to get away with it.**

 **You will get exactly what you deserve" Emily says, she smiles" i have no idea what lies your brother have filled your head with but okay enjoy this beautiful day Emily" Sam said as she leaves. As she got into the limo" hey can you stop under the underpass before returning to Windermere" she says to the driver.**

 **Anastasiya had found out that they plan to take Lila in route and she knew Emily gave them the License plate number. The driver pulled over as Sam and Lila changed into a different car before driving away to where Kristina was staying.**

 **Because they knew Jason and Sonny would be pulling out all the stops to get Lila and go to his Island. Lila would be staying with her until after the hearing when they got Michael acclimated with them.**

* * *

 **Port Charles Court House**

 **Sam had gotten there earlier then AJ did so she sat and waited she knew by now Sonny was furious and it would show. They caused an accident with their Limo just like she knew they would thankfully the driver wasn't seriously hurt. Just minor cuts and scratches but no Lila or Sam were in the car she smiled to herself.**

 **" I smelled you before you even got here Jason your stench of leather and greazy mobster proceeds you" she said without looking up at him. " You know your not going to get Michael or keep Lila right your going to jail Sam. For what you did to Elizabeth and the boys so instead of going through all of this just give Lila to her father" Jason said. Ignoring her jab at him " I didn't do anything to Elizabeth or her children Jason you must be mistaken" Sam replied unbothered.**

 **By anything " that's cute i got the guys you paid to terrorize her and her children so this little charade is over SAM! he says. When she looks up at him and smiles" i have no idea what your talking about Jason and your not supposed to be near me restraining order remember. You will probably be the one to ended up in jail today i think i am going to walk out of here with a son" she says shrugging. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL BITCH!"Carly says lunging at her but Sonny and Jax grabbed her.**

 **As she struggled against them" Oh hi Carly how's the head" Sam said with a grin, LET ME GO I WILL FINISH YOU BITCH! she shouted. That is when Orrin made his way over with AJ beside him that is when an officer came over to see what the commotion was about. In that moment Sam started to tear up" i was here waiting for my husband and when they came over shouting at me and tried to intimidate me.**

 **This is what i was worried about them trying to hurt me he threaten to kill me" Sam said with tears in her eyes. "YOU LYING CONNIVING BITCH!" Carly shouted, as Jax pulled her inside the courtroom trying to calm her down. "Carly you have to calm down your are here to make sure we keep Michael don't let her get to you" he said hugging her.**

 **Jason glared at her " This is why we had a restraining order against the two of them" AJ said. As Orrin tried to calm Sam for show for the court officers eyes" do we need to have you arrested Mr. Morgan" the man said. " No!" he responds as Sonny watched him glaring at AJ" Your not going to win even with this bitch by your side" he says.**

 **AJ smirked"If you say so Sonny" as they all entered the courtroom taking their seats not soon after. The Quartermaines and the Cassadines came sitting behind AJ Emily stood in the middle as Nikolas sat with his family and hers. Catching Jason's eye throwing him a sympathetic smile then looking at her husband.**


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry about the delay Chad to start over on this because my first copy got deleted hope you enjoy

 **Kristina's penthouse**

 **While they were in Court Kristina kept her grand niece she still couldn't believe she was alive when her doorbell rang. She got up "Hey Ned" she said moving to let him into the apartment "i was told to come here by my grandfather and Uncle what's going on" he said. As she nodded to Lila who was asleep on the sofa his eyes went wide" oh thank god is she okay" Ned said.**

 **"Yeah she is fine not a scratch on her Sam got a heads up that they would try something so she switched cars in route. The Limo only had the driver in it and he only suffered minor cuts and scratches" Kristina said. He rubbed his face" well thank goodness this is only going to get worse you know" he says.**

 **Shaking her head"yeah well then we Luke trying to get on Spoon Island as well to do God knows what so my father and my brothers think this is the safest place for me and Lila right now.**

 **Sam and AJ said they will go back to the house but and deal with whatever they have planned next" she says. He sighs " i tell you Kristina this is going to get a hell of a lot worse because they are going to try everything to get her away from Sam and AJ" he said.**

 **"I know Ned but she doesn't deserve to suffer for this because Sonny is a self absorbed asshole. Who collect children like they are some how property of his he should want to do what his best for her. Because she loves AJ i mean he saved her and kept her safe and secure when everything was so uncertain.**

 **When we didn't know if Sam would live or die because Helena wanted her under her control" Kristina said. As he looked at her "What do you mean" Ned asked, Helena wanted control of the Cassadine heir its why she kidnapped Spencer last year. But then she found out there was another heir and even though Alexis denied hers Sam never did. So rightfully it was still Sam's for the taking so she set out to get her but then she found out about Lila.**

 **And her motives changed she didn't need Sam or Nikolas she just had to get her hands on Lila and Spencer. But AJ stepped in and got her before Helena did he got a little frustrated at the beginning when they didn't know each other. Ned you should see him with her it is a thing of beauty you wouldn't believe it i didn't at first either" she says.**

 **"So what happened to Helena" Ned asked, she looked at him and smiled " she got exactly what she deserved from the most unlikely of people" Kristina answered. When the doorbell rang again "Excuse me Ned" she said getting up to opening the door. " Kaedee hey how are you"Kristina said in Swedish when the woman saw Ned " Who is he" Kaedee said pulling going to pull her Knife.**

 **When Kristina stopped her" He is good Kaedee he is here to help Edward Ashton meet my aunt Kaedee Bergman" she said. As Kaedee watched him suspiciously " are you sure he isn't working against Sasha" she asked. " Yes Kaedee i'm sure he is AJ's cousin" Kristina says, oh okay i apologize Mr. Ashton i just need to make sure' the woman said.**

* * *

 **The Court House**

 **Everyone took their seats the Quartermaines and the Cassadines behind AJ Sam rubbed his back as he sat down. This is Alan James Quartermaine Jr against Michael Corinthos Jr and Caroline Jax in the custody of Michael Corinthos the third. And Mr. Quartermaine you want to restore your parental rights stating that you only signed the papers under duress" the judge said.**

 **When Orrin stood "Yes your honor he was my client was under extreme emotional duress by Mr. Corinthos who kidnapped him and hung him from a meat hook to strong arm him out of his own son's life. Because they didn't deem him worthy of his own son some how Mr. Corinthos the career criminal and a known mobster is the beacon of virtue.**

 **And after days of taunting my clients in a weak moment he signed away the rights to his son. Breaking his own heart then he changed his mind then he spent the the next decade or so trying relentlessly to get his son back.**

 **Even going as far as using unconventional methods just to spend time with him Mr. Quartermaine had a complete mental and emotional breakdown which lead to his supposed death. He figured if they are doing it why not him right they use illegal means to get their way why not him.**

 **My client regrets his behavior and what he has done greatly he even seek to make Amends with DA Davis. And he has under went alot of therapy to get a handle on his anxiety and to get better for himself and his family" he said.**

 **The Judge looked at AJ "Is that true Mr. Quartermaine" he asked, AJ stood "yes your honor i know i have wronged several people in the past and i hope to make amends for that" he says. As Carly and Sonny both scoff at him as the judge shook his head' Ms. Miller" he says.**

 **"Your honor Mr. Quartermaine is a train wreck of a human being and he wants to come and upsets the boys life. He willingly gave up the rights to his son my client did no such thing that Mr. Quartermaine has accused him of. And my client is a coffee importer he has been never been convicted of any crimes and he and Mrs. Jax are upstanding members of the community" she said**

 **As Orrin laughed "Upstanding are you kidding a career criminal upstanding come on Ms. Miller you don't believe that nonsense yourself" he says. Glaring at him " As i was saying and Mrs. Jax have raised the boy for the better part of his life and he is thriving isn't that what's important.**

 **When Orrin interjected" Your honor Mr. Quartermaine is simply revoking the right to be apart of his sons life. And give him a stable life away from the bullets ,the kidnapping the shooting giving the boy options. Of what his life is when all of his role models are criminal i mean really look at the boys record.**

 **He was in trouble because the PCPD found him purchasing an illegal firearm this is a child who thinks this is the only way to handle problems. Why because it's all he sees from Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan who threaten my client and his wife in the police precinct. Because he viewed them as a threat to getting his way simply because they don't want to share him they never have.**

 **They always seem to think they were some how better then my client yes he has had his issues are in the past" he finished. "Your honor Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jacks are the only family he has known it would do more harm then good to take him from them" Diane insisted. The judge looked at her " Did your client Mr. Corinthos really threaten Mr. Quartermaine and his wife Mrs. Cassadine" he asked.**

 **That is when Diane looked at Sonny who shook his head " Your honor it was in the heat of the moment that was provoked by Mr. Quartermaine and his wife" she says. Orrin chuckled " really i was there Ms. Miller your Client Mr. Morgan broke the restraining order that he knew was against him from going to Mrs. Cassadines home. And Detective Lucky Spencer and Cruz Rodriguez could both attest to that what was said by Mr. Corinthos" he said.**

 **As the Judge looked at the witness list" You may start Mr. Castle" he spoke, don't you mean Mr. Cassadine" Diane quipped. Making judge look between them Orrin smiled" My father Changed my name when i was younger to protect me from his former wife so yes i am a Cassadine. But i can assure you my name is Mr. Castle but i will proceed if Ms. Miller is done trying to change the subject" he said.**

 **Alexis chuckled" Proceed Mr. Castle" the judge spoke as Diane sat next to both Sonny and Carly. "I would like to thank you Judge Thompson for moving this hearing up we think that it would be in Michael's best interest. To grant Mr. Quartermaine his rights to his son because it was stolen from him by Mr. Corinthos when he hung him to a meat hook. Like he was livestock afraid for his life and in great distress he signed away his rights.  
**

 **Soon regretting it he tried endlessly to get visitation and nothing it sent him down a dark path that he regrets deeply. But he has undergone intensive therapy for his anxiety and has put all his demons behind him. Mr. Quartermaine was also cleared of all wrong doing in the shooting of Alan Quartermaine Sr and the kidnappings.**

 **And here is why world renowned Dr. Lawrence Cooper out of London is the Doctor that saw Mr. Quartermaine through his troubles. He is also instrumental in why my client came back here to face the consequences of his actions. When he heard of what was happening with his son and the trouble that he was getting into made Mr. Quartermaine want to comeback because it was the right thing to do.**

 **He was facing alot of criminal charges and could have stayed on the run but he choose to comeback here and face this wanting to be a man his son could look up too" Orrin says. As he walked forward giving the judge the papers from the doctor " Then why did Mr. Quartermaine not come right back if that was the case" Diane interjected.**

 **"Because he had to undergone intense therapy for the back injury and wasn't awake for the a little over months. Then another two years before he would regained his mobility fully" Orrin replies." How is it that Mr. Quartermaine isn't dead he supposedly died in the spring of 2005" she says. "My client nor myself knows how he got there when he awakened he asked but no one would tell him anything" he answers.**

 **Diane's head swung" So someone just saved his life and never made themselves known come on is that a joke" she says. "Well that is what happened Ms. Miller Mr. Quartermaine had an guardian angel and i am sure they will have to make themselves known sooner or later. But that isn't his concern right now it's getting his son out of a violent situation before the young boy's life is ruined before its even started" Orrin says.**

 **"Only thing that would ruin his life is putting him in the care of Mr. Quartermaine whose to say that he won't start drinking again and hurt Michael or anyone else" Diane says. "Your honor i can vouch for he knows what is at stake he could loses everything that matters to him. He could lose his wife and his children and they mean the world to him and he has realized what matters most is them.**

 **Anyway i would like to call Detective Lucky Spencer to the stand" he said as Lucky got up making his way to take the stand.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Court House**

 **After he was sworn in he took his seat " I guess i will get right to it were you present when Mr. Corinthos threatened my client and his wife" Orrin said. As Lucky looked at Sonny"Yes i was he was irate that Sam was with A.J my partner and I as well as Jason Morgan had to hold him back" he answered. That is when Luke slid in sitting behind Sonny and Carly " what did i miss" he whispered to Jason.**

 **"Lucky is testifying we just don't know which way he is going to go" Jason replies, well he is my son so i don't see him siding with Cassadine scum over there" the man said. "Well i don't think its the Cassadine's that he is worried about i think it's AJ and Sam that he just may back. And i don't know what they have on him but he knows the truth about Sam i just hope he isn't swayed by her" Jason says.**

 **Orrin nodded his head " would you say that he couldn't be restrained from trying to attack Mr. Quartermaine and his Wife" he asked. "It was an intense situation Commissioner Scorpio insisted on putting him in an interrogation room to calm down. See Sam had severed him and Mr. Morgan with restraining order banning them from Spoon Island. Sighting she feared for her life because Jason threaten to kill her before she disappeared and almost died.**

 **So she was afraid of what they would do if they found out she was alive it's where we found Jason that day. Trying to get into Windermere where he was restrained by the guards there and we picked him up there" Lucky spoke. Standing for a second as he listened " Do you believe that he would act on there threats to my client and his wife" he asked. Hesitating for moment before speaking "he and AJ have a very intense history" Lucky answered.**

 **"Is that a yes or a no Detective do you think he would make good on his threat" Orrin asked, sighing " I think he would do whatever was necessary in his belief" he replies. Shaking his head " So that is a yes you think he would make good on his threat to kill my client Mr. Quartermaine" he asked. "Your honor asked and answered" Diane interjected, Mr. Castle move along the judge spoke.**

 **Orrin walked over to Lucky" Can you tell me about the day you and Detective Rodriguez found young Michael trying to purchase any illegal fire arm" he asked. " Umm We had been tracking a man selling guns and we heard that he was going to be on pier 17 an Vaness. When we got there that is where we so Michael purchasing a glock 17 and he wanted to test it out.**

 **But we got there in time and was able to get him and the perp that was selling the guns" Lucky answered. Nodding his head" why did he needed a gun detective what would possess him to that" the young lawyer asked. " He wouldn't talk to me " he answered, why does he not trust you detective you are his cousin am i right" Orrin asked.**

 **Lucky looked up at his father and Carly "Yes i am but he and i aren't close" he responds, okay if you could guess why would he want to get a firearm. Is it because his long time nanny Leticia was killed in his home" Orrin asked. " I don't know i guess it's possible" Lucky answered, Orrin smirked you may step down detective" he said before walking back to his chair.**

 **When Diane got up having to do this but she had to make the judge question Lucky's accountability. " Weren't you the reason Jason Morgan was arrested last summer because you claimed that Ms. Cassadine said he threatened to kill her. She seems very much alive to me matter of fact you lead the charge against him seems more personal to me. And didn't you check yourself into rehab to summers ago" she said sitting down.**

 **"Redirect your honor Detective Spencer what did Ms. Cassadine tell you about that threat" Orrin asked. In that moment Lucky knew that they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted to hell with people like him and Sam. " I was her bodyguard at that time she told me he broke into her apartment and he threaten her" Lucky answered. "Now Ms. Miller claims that you had a vendetta against Mr. Morgan when in actuality you where going solely based on what was told to you am i right.**

 **And didn't you find him breaking into Ms. Cassadine's old apartment finding another young woman there and you arrested him as well" the young lawyer asked. "Yes that is all true" he answered, nodding you may step down now Orrin said as Lucky got down off the stand. Cruz whispered something in Orrin's ear he nodded and " Your honor we would like to have a small recess there seems to be a break in over at spoon Island" he said.**

 **As he Judge looked over Sonny who played none the wiser "Yes i see no reason as why we can't we will take a recess we will adjourned in an hour" he spoke. That is when Nikolas made a beeline for Sonny" I'm guessing you sent people to break into my home proving Sam's point. If anyone of my family is hurt you will answer to me" He said as Emily pulled him back.**

 **"Nikolas stop this i'm sure its probably just Helena seeing if its true that your grandfather is alive" Emily says. He turned to face her "Oh come on Em you can't be that naive first my limo is ran off the road now this its obvious to me who it is. And your brother being here is obvious him having court giving him an alibi while someone breaks into our home" he argued.**

 **While everyone existed the courtroom AJ stepped away to speak to Orrin as Sam was on the phone. Jason approached her " Why are you siding with him you know what he is capable you want to put that on Michael why Sam" he said.**

 **As she turned to him hanging up the phone "he has every right to protect his son from what could get him killed" she replies. "You're taking this to far and it isn't going to end well for you" Jason says, get away from my daughter right now Jason" Alexis said glaring at him.**

 **Getting AJ's attention " Get away from my wife" he said walking over next to Sam, "Nikolas the cops are there as well as Damen" Sam tells him. As Emily tries to calm Nikolas down who was irate, as everyone stood staring daggers at each other. That when they heard the gunshot hitting Sam right in the shoulder as she fell back in AJ's arms sending everyone into chaos. "SAM!" he shouted grabbing her , hey, hey Sam look at me" he said to her.**

 **As Emily and her parents jumped into help while Nikolas and Valentin pulled him back " AJ you have calm down here put pressure on the wound" she says. When his shot up at Jason "You stay with her" he says to Nikolas as Jason, Carly and Sonny looked in shock. "You shot her this is what you do you want to hurt someone come at me NOT WIFE! AJ spat coldly as Mikkos and Valentin tried to restrain him.**

 **"You want fight you got one bring it on little brother you had my wife shot i will make sure i get custody of my son!" he said. Alan pulling him back " AJ your family needs you i will go to the hospital with Sam you stay here and you get custody of Michael" he said as they rushed her to the hospital. Alexis stopped then walked over to Sonny slapping him across his face" if you did this you will pay" and with that she walked away.**


	35. Chapter 35

**General Hospital**

 **As they rushed her in "we have cacuasian female 28 years old the gsw to the upper left shoulder. The bullet just missed the sub clavicle nerve but she is bleeding heavyily she is coherent so i don't think it is life threatening" Alan said. "Please save her please i can't do this i again i can't lose her " Alexis says to Patrick as he lead her away.**

 **Valentin hugged his sister and whispered "she will be okay i promise you" he said in her ear. Monica looked down at the blood on her hands "I can't believe this how much more blood has to be spilt" she said. Making her husband turn around and look at her as it started to tremble when her knees buckled.**

 **Alan jumped in and caught her "MONICA HELP NOW!" he shouted as one of the nurses ran to help shaking her head. Alexis looked on in horror that this was even happening seeing the despair on Alan's face as they rushed his wife away. Tracey came in "Alan what happened where's Monica , daddy stayed at the courthouse with AJ" she asked when he turned to face her she knew something was wrong.**

 **He couldn't even speak as she hugged her brother " she will be okay" she said reassuring her brother. As Valentin sat Alexis down" do you need anything i'm going to check on Stefan" he asked as she shook her head. Nodding his head okay he stood to walk away when he saw Stefan rolling himself toward them. "Alexis!" he called to her as she turned to him with tears in her eyes Valentin helped him over.**

 **As he took her into his arms when she broke down in tears he rubbed her back looking over to his brother and nodded. Before he walked away just then a Damen walked in "Theia is Sasha okay i came as soon as heard father!"he said. That's when Alan turned "Father" he said as he faced Stefan , "Dr. Quartermaine" Dr. Hunter said calling to him.**

* * *

 **The Court House**

 **"WHO WHERE YOU GOING FOR SONNY SAM OR AJ HUH OR WHERE YOU GOING FOR BOTH IF MY COUSIN DIES. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HER DAUGHTER IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO YOU HEAR!" Nikolas spat coldly. As Emily stepped in "Nikolas please" she pleaded, PLEASE WHAT EMILY DO YOU SEE YOU HANDS STAINED WITH SAM'S BLOOD EM. YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THEY DIDN'T DO THIS PLEASE WITH SAM OR AJ OUT OF THE PICTURE IT SOLVES ALL THEIR PROBLEMS! he said.**

 **Sonny glared at him" I didn't have a damn thing to do with Sam being shot" he insisted as he looked at Jason. Nikolas chuckled 'oh that's right you hired someone to do it so you won't look guilty right that is how it works right" he said. Shaking his head " Emily tell your boy to back off" Sonny responds, "Or what Sonny you have me shot too or will you come and shoot me Jason.**

 **And then you pretend to care by consoling my wife right" Nikolas says honing in on Jason who just looked at him. That is when Mikkos stepped in to calm his grandson "Nikolai i need you to relax Sasha and the children need you to be strong" he said in greek. Putting his hand on the young mans shoulder as Emily looked on watching her brother and Sonny. Jason stood next to Sonny" find who did this Jason and fast" he said when the courtroom doors opened.**

 **Diane came over "we have a little problem the judge has dismissed all the character witness. And he will speak to you all and Mr. Quartermaine will be talking to the judge and in the light of what happened here and Today. It is not looking good in your favor at all" the lawyer says, Diane i didn't do any of this i have been keeping myself clean.**

 **I'm no longer in the business Jason is running things" Sonny say, i know that but with the threat you made in the precinct and Sam shooting it makes you look guilty' Diane says. Shaking her head "what about me Michael lives with me and Jax's "Carly says, with your obvious disdain and your history with Mr. Quartermaine you look guilty as well. I'm sorry but i thought you should know this is going to be an uphill battle.**

 **As they were lead back into the courtroom AJ came back in a few minutes after them Mikkos patted him on the back. "She will be okay i assure she is a fighting Cassadine" the older man said as Edward rolled his eye. Looking at his grandson "Sam will be okay AJ she is a strong young woman'" hes says, I should be with her it should be me" AJ said. When the judge entered everyone arose to their feet then sat down when he did.**

 **That is when Orrin spoke" Your honor my client Alan James Quartermaine Jr would like to say a few words" he said. AJ looked defeated Sonny smiled all they had to do was pushing him over the edge alittle more and he would do the job for them. The judge looked at him" Mr. Quartermaine i am sorry for what you are going through at this moment you may speak" he said. Edward got up and hugged him as Mikkos patted him on the shoulder AJ got up wiping the tears from his eyes.**

 **"Your honor this is what we were trying to avoid i knew they would try something this is why we had gotten the restraining order against them. So instead of going home to our daughter my wife is in the hospital fighting for her life and it should be me. She doesn't deserve this all we wanted was the best life for our kids where there wasn't bullets and gunplay. Where didn't have to worry about stuff like this where they were safe and secure they wanted to kill me here today.**

 **For wanting my son's life to be free of violence that has plagued his existence and some i did add to it. And that i am very ashamed my wife she didn't deserve this she is the best person i know. I should be with her but i am here begging for the life of my son" AJ said before breaking down in tears.**

 **Emily watched on as he could barely hold it together as Orrin helped him to sit with tears in his eyes as well. She looked over at Carly, Sonny and Jason then back to AJ in that moment she was starting to believe they did have Sam shot. Just as Diane was about to speak the judge cut her off" I am ready to make my ruling " he said, but your honor you have yet to hear my clients" Diane sai.**

 **"In light of today's events in and out of my courtroom i am reinstating Mr. Quartermaines paternal rights and is giving him primary custody. Impending further investigation of Ms. Cassadines shooting and the attack on the Cassadine Limo court. Oh and Mrs. Jacks by court order you will be bring the minor in question Michael Alan Corinthos to this courthouse by 6pm this evening.**

 **And if you don't you will be held incontept of court and i will put out of a bench warrant for your arrest. As far as you Mr. Corinthos i am denying your request for emergency custody for Lila Sasha Cassadine. That Case will pick up impending the investigation of her mother Samantha Cassadine this court is adjourned" he said hitting his gavel. Carly gasped as she looked over at Jason before jumping up and fleeing the courtroom in tears.**

 **Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head as AJ sat stumped Edward smiled " You won" he said patting his grandson on the back. As AJ got up hugging Orrin "Thank you" he whispered when Nikolas looked up"That was Alexis its about Sam and your mother we have to go" he said. Emily looked at her husband "What about my mother" she asked as everyone else rushed out the courtroom.**

 **"Jason how could this happen this wasn't supposed to happen" Carly cried, "i'm going to fix it just give me some time okay please just tell Michael its going to be okay" he said. As Jax came running "Carly what happened" finding his wife in tears before he pulled her into his arms. That's when Jason saw them rushing from the courtroom he assumed it was about Sam hoping it was good for them.**

 **Sonny rubbed his face "And shook his head Diane i didn't have Sam shot or had anyone break into Windermere i swear to you" he said. "I know you didn't Sonny but your threat, the break in, the car accident and the shooting points to you. And it makes you look extremely guilty but i will work overtime to get Michael back where he belongs" she said before leaving.**

 **When he finally came out "Where's Carly" Sonny asked, Jason shook his head " Jax took her home to get her to relax and prepare Michael" he answered. "Jason you need to find who is setting me up because i didn't hire anyone to do that" he said. "I'm already on it i have asked Stan for help again and i have guys looking into it " Jason says. Sighing in frustration " you may want to go check on your mom" Sonny said, as Jason turned to look at him "Why" he asked.**

 **He shrugs" i heard Nikolas tell Emily something about her mother she asked he didn't say anything in particular"Sonny said. As concerned shot through him "Umm i got go i will be in touch don't worry we will get Lila and Michael back" he said and with that Jason was gone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Carly's and Jax's house**

 **When they got home Carly rushed upstairs and started throwing clothes in suitcase as Jax went after. "Carly what are you doing" he asked watching her with concern in his eyes, "i have to get Michael out of her Jax i will not let AJ take my son from me" she answers. As he covers her hands with his stopping her" stop you run you lose not only him but Morgan and Joss too" Jax says. "Then we take all of them and disappear but i won't give my son to him or that bitch" she says.**

 **"And what happens if you get caught you go to jail you heard the judge he only has custody impending the investigation If you fight it there will be a bench warrant for your arrest and your talking about fleeing the country. You could go to jail and risk losing him and all your kids i promise you i will fix this" his insist. Running her hands through her blonde locks" they reinstated his paternal rights Jax he has a claim to my son now" Carly says.**

 **Pulling her into his running a soothing hand down her back trying to come up with a way to fix this mess that Sonny made. Wiping the tears from her eyes" the kids should be home soon let's take them out on the boat" she say calmly. He smiled "You know that sounds like a great idea" Jax said hugging her then kissing her. "Let me go and clean my face off " she says, Okay i will go pack some food to take on the boat" Jax says.**

 **As she left the room where he hurried down to the kitchen that is when he heard a car start up his eye going wide. When he bolted out of the house chasing after her car"CARLY,CARLY,CARLY!" he called after she sped out of the driveway. Cursing under his breath before taking out his phone" hey under no circumstances does my plane leave this airstrip you hear me" he says. While getting into his car going after knowing just where she was heading.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Dad how's Mom " Emily say, as AJ looked around for Alex when he spoke " yeah how's Sam and Mom" he asked. Alan sighs "your mother had heart attack and Sam's surgery should be finish if i'm not mistaking" he responds. As he ran his hands over his face" I...I... I... don't understand how did this happen" Emily stammered out. While her and AJ looked on concerned" we don't know what i do know is while she was in ambulance with Sam.**

 **It was so much blood she worried it might have hit the sub clavicle nerve but it wasn't thank god. And she had been extremely worried about you AJ and when the shots went off she thought it was you or any of us. We didn't have time to take anything in because there was Sam bleeding she worked on her until we got here.**

 **When they came it took Sam it had just became to much for her and before i knew it she was collapsing and i caught her" he says. Edward patted his son on the back "She will be okay she is a strong lady" he said. "I hope your right father" Alan responds, i know i am right she will be just don't worry dear the old man said hugging his grandchildren as the family wait for news.**

 **"Excuse me can you tell me what's going on with my wife Samantha Cassadine" AJ asked the nurse. That's when he turned and saw Alexis making he and Nikolas turn around "how is she" both men asked at the same time. Just then Jason came in "How is she " he asked approaching them when Emily's eye swung his way. Glaring at him she shoved him hard "THIS IS YOUR FAULT DID ANY OF YOU THINK OF ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT. THIS IS YOUR FAULT JASON" she said continuing to shove him as he held her "I PROMISE YOUR EMILY THIS ISN'T MY FAULT" he says.**

 **AJ shook his head "right its someone else who wants to kill my life to take her child from her" he says snidely. As his father look at him with such disappointment " what if it wasn't Sam or AJ what if it were me or your mother. My god Jason did you even care about us at all or did you just want to get Sonny and Carly what they wanted at all cost. We just got your brother back do you just serve as a purpose to hurt this family what goes through your mind"Alan said.**

 **As Jason stood not knowing what to say" why don't you just go Jason and stay the hell away from my family. And just know if i find out you had my wife shot i will make sure you go to jail where you belong" AJ says. Nikolas shook his head "GO JASON HAVEN'T YOU HURT THEM ENOUGH" he says. Emily finding it hard to look at him Jason looked at her "I didn't do this" and with that he walked away.**

 **Turning into her husbands chest" how is Sam Aunt Alexis" Nikolas asked, sighing in relief" she is good the doctors said it didn't hit any major arteries. And yes she lost alot of blood but the on the scene help made a world of difference so thank you . I know it came at a price and that i am truly sorry" Alexis as AJ sighs. "Thank you Alexis and you are welcome i am glad to help and i am sure Monica wouldn't have it any other way"Alan says.**

 **"Whose with he now i don't want her to be alone i shoud go be with her"AJ say, Damen and Stefan is with her right now how did it go in court" Alexis says. That is when AJ smiled "i got my son back, i finally got my son" he said with tears in his eyes. As his father looked up in shock as he pulled AJ in for a hug " i am so happy for you son so is your mother. You go be with your wife oh thank god this has been a long time coming" the older man said.**

 **Alan pulled away looking AJ in his eyes" I'm so sorry i should have helped you keep your son i have failed you in so many ways. But i promise you i will fight with you to make sure you never lose him again" he said wiping AJ's tears away then embracing his son. Shaking his head" tell mom i will come see her after i check on Sam" he said following Alexis. Nikolas hugged Emily "i will back i want to go check in on her speaking to her doctor seeing if she needs anything" he said leaving with them.**

 **Taking a deep breath Alan held out is hand before them they went to check on Monica walking in the opposite direction. Rushing to door open "so i think our plan worked like a charm AJ won in court today" she said, What plan is that" AJ said looking between Sam and Anastasiya as they looked in shock.**

* * *

 **Some Where in Port Charles**

 **Jax rushed to the kids camp but he was too late because Lucky and Detective Rodriguez sped after her. " Shit!" He said to himself before going after them inn a hurry that's when Jason called. Because he heard on the radio and the car matched the description of Carly's car.**

 **And a message from Jax only made him panic" Carly listen to me okay pull over don't give them reason to take him away from you for good. Let me handle this I promise we will get him back" Jason says into the phone. "Jason I can't let that bastard have my son I can't" she replies.**

 **I'm going to fix this but running is only going to make things worst go home Carly. Tell Lucky and Cruz you just wanted to pick them up to spend time with them altogether before Michael has to go with A.J is all. Stop before this makes it worst" he says as she slowed down until she stopped.**

 **" GET OUT THE CAR CARLY NOW!" Lucky says with his hand on his gun, Lucky the kids are in the car. As she opened the door stepping out" what's this all about Lucky it's not a crime to pickup your kids early. You were in court you know what happened I just want to spend time with my kids just us before I bring him to the precinct" Carly says.**

 **As he watched her with hard stare" nice try Carly but I heard you tell them it was their last day of camp because. You guys were taking a trip" he says, look she is here she hasn't gone anywhere " Jax says. Trying to reason with them" I'm sorry Jax I can't I was ordered by the judge to follow her and if she just so happens to flee.**

 **That's my ass on the line I could lose my job and go to jail if i help you I can't let you go I'm sorry. Jax take the kids home Carly don't make this difficult just walk to my car and get in. I don't want to put handcuffs on you in front of your kids" he said. " MOM WHAT'S GOING ON!" Michael asked, Michael just go with Jax your mom just has to come with me" Lucky said.**

 **Knowing he was going to put up a fight Jason stepped in " Michael go with your brother and sister they need right now" he said. " Jason what's going on why are they taking mom" he asked, sighing we lost today you have to go live with A.J right now.**

 **But I'm going to fix it Michael I promise but I need you to go with Morgan and Joss" Jason answered. As Michael looked on in shock " how Diane never loses" he mumbled, it doesn't matter just go he said as Jax came and got him. Jason tried to stop Lucky " listen just let her go she didn't leave city limits come on Lucky".**

 **Who shook his head" look you get into any trouble Diane will have you cleared"He says. You don't get it do you Elizabeth is in a coma I am all my boys have" Lucky replies and with that he got in the car and pulled off.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sonny's office**

 **He had Diane working overtime to clear his name when Jason came in. " What happened with Carly" he asked, Sonny she panicked but she didn't get anywhere right Jax is with her the kids are at Bobbie's " he replies. Sonny sighs and shakes his head" we have to find who shot Sam and fast and with Spinelli missing and Stan in Florida we have no one" he says.**

 **"Sonny i am working on it i have Stan flying it to help" Jason says, now what's going on with Carly what's going to happen" Sonny asked. Taking a deep breath " i don't know Lucky's hands are tied he was told by the judge if Carly gives the slip he is in jeopardy. And with Elizabeth in the coma he didn't want to chance it"he says. He scoffs " he didn't help anything he himself knows what the Cassadines are capable of and he helped them" Sonny spat coldly.**

 **Shaking his head" they had him over a barrel Sonny he couldn't lie on the stand Orrin was there when everything happened" he replies. "Now we have to give my boy to that fucking loser and i can't even get custody of my daughter who is also living with that guy Jason" he said. As he slammed his hand down on the table as Jason watched "I know Sonny but i'm going to fix this they will know it wasn't you" he says.**

 **Sitting on the sofa "We have to speak to Michael and let him know the situation and have him look out for his sister. I don't care what that judge says he is MY SON and we will get him back" Sonny said.**

 **Jason shook his head "I know he is son and so does he no matter what AJ thinks Michael will see him for who he really is" he said. Getting up and pouring himself a drink"let's hope AJ is a manipulator and now this judge just let him have access to a child.**

 **I can't do this Jason you have to do something about Sam she is only doing this to get your attention. You have to used that to your advantage this is about you and your son and the family that you guys were supposed to have i don't care what you do just get her to see things your way.**

 **How did things go at the hospital with your mom is she okay what happen" Sonny says. He shook his head " i don't know by the time i got there no one would tell what was going on. Not even Emily they believe all of this is my fault and to be fair i look guilty but i knows i didn't do this. She doesn't know what to believe Nikolas and AJ weren't helping because they believe it's me" Jason says.**

 **"I'm sorry about your mom i really am but we need to focus on getting Michael back now" he said. As he downed his entire drink " have to go and make a few calls and meet with Kate" he says as they both leave.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Tell me you didn't do this" AJ looking around then closed the door behind him as he watched Sam and Anastasiya. Sam smiled " how did it go in court" she said, "Sam what did you do"he said warningly. As her and Anastasiya looked trying to not laugh " Umm nothing " she said still smiling, we had a plan Sam" he said. Looking between the two "Yeah so i'm going to go Sasha glad your okay" Anastasiya says when he blocks the door.**

 **She sighs " come sit i will explain" Sam said as she reached for his hand, Sam that wasn't our plan you deviated from our plan"AJ says he was livid. "Look i know but we came up with another plan to assure you get custody and i know if a shooting in open court. Would push the judge to see the threat is more real and you would win did you" she asked. "Yes Sam but not like this i thought it was my fault they shot you and i promised.**

 **From the beginning that you nor Lila would be hurt because of me and i meant that Sam" he said. Looking at him sympathetically "Hey i'm not hurt really bad it was a through and through and the reason i didn't tell you is i knew you would fight me on it" she says. Caressing his face "that i and we needed your emotions to be real" Anastasiya interject, you have to know this was the only way to be them at their own game.**

 **They would have stopped at nothing AJ and you know that i'm sorry if you don't agree with what i did. We are a team and sometimes your not going to agree with my methods but know that there is nothing i won't do for us or our children. So no tell me did we win" she says, as mad as he wanted to be at her he knew she was right.**

 **That is when he smiled "yeah we did and if Carly doesn't comply she will be held in contempt and she will be place under arrest. But the downside is my mother is now in the hospital she had a heart attack after getting you here" he said. Sam covered her mouth "shit oh my gosh is she okay" she asked, yeah she someone has never been shot in front of her like that before" he said.**

 **When he pulled her into his arms " I know what you were trying to do we already had it one i think that judge is a friend of my grandfather so you see you didn't have to do that. Then whispered in her ear I don't know what i would do if anything had really happened to you Sam. I don't want you to every put yourself at risk i don't want to see you hurt" AJ says kissing her.**

 **Just then Alexis and Orrin both came in " I just thought you would like to know that Carly Jax tried to run and she was arrested. She is down at the precinct now and i was able to put in for Michaels name change to Michael Alan Quartermaine" Orrin says. As they all turned around "are you serious" Sam said, that is when Alexis saw she was awake. "Baby thanks for not telling me she was awake" she said rushing forward and embracing her.**

 **AJ looked on in shock "where's my son" he asked, oh he is with his grandmother Lucky and Cruz caught her picking up the kids from camp early. Where she told Josslyn camp counselor they were taking a trip now her lawyer is working overtime to keep it quiet. And away from the judge but i may have told a little birdie" Orrin said with a grin.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **"Oh come on Mac she didn't go anywhere you can't keep her based on what she could have done and you know it" Diane says. "Diane she gave my officers a chase she didn't just not run when she saw that Lucky and Cruz were on to her. No she ran and lead them on a 45 minute car chase not only putting herself and my officers in danger" Mac says. Just as Jason snuck into the precinct to check in on her " Hey" he said as she looked up at him sadly.**

 **He rushed forward holding her hand" Jason please i can't lose him" she said as the tears started to streamed down her face. Sighing "Carly why'd you run i told you i would handle it that i would bring him home with us" Jason said. Wiping her tears away " i don't know i just couldn't Jace Lucky could have pretended he didn't see me" Carly says. Jason shook his head " he would have been arrested as well.**

 **That is when Diane came in " I think we have a major problem" she says looking between the two. As they look at each other then back to Diane "what happened Diane what's going on " they say simultaneously.**


	38. Chapter 38

_sorry that has taken so long this part was done over countless times until I liked it hope you enjoy_

 **Bobbie's House**

 **Sonny knocked on the door " Hey Bobbie we just came to talk to the kids" Sonny said taking the lead. Nodding for Michael to follow him so he did "I'm not going to live with AJ or the rest of those crazies on Spoon Island" he said off the bat. Sonny shook his head "I know you don't want to son but you don't have a choice right now. And right now i need you go with them for now and look out for your little sister and be my eyes and ears.**

 **I may not be your father on paper right now but you will always be my son DO YOU HEAR ME" he said hugging the teenager. "This is stupid do they know what he did to me to my brother and sister do they even care or it doesn't matter" Michael spat. "Michael your mother, Jason and i are going to fix this for you and your brother and sisters okay. But right now we need you to keep a look out for Lila she is being a used against us.**

 **And we need you to let us know what is going on over there" he says , groaning and shook his head " how long do i have to be there" the teen asked. " We don't know for 6 months but like i said we are hoping that we don't have to wait that long" Sonny says. Michael was beyond pissed off"What about Mom" he asked, Diane is with her and she's taking care of her " Sonny tells him.**

 **He hated the situation AJ has put him in for his own selfish games to one up Sonny but he would put a stop to this and soon. When his phone rang "yeah what's up i will tell the boss now "he says, causing Sonny and Michael to look at him as he hung up. "What happened" Sonny asked, one of our contacts said they got a lead on Elizabeth's attack" Max answered.**

 **Shaking his head Looking at his watch " Max call Jason and let him know what's going on" Sonny says. As he turned tot he kids "Hey you guys want to take the boat out on the Lake " Sonny asked. "Yayyyyy! Morgan and Joss shouted he looked at Bobbie and smiled then going to get the kids ready to go.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **Diane sighs "the judge got wind of what happen he has decide to put Michael in AJ's care indefinitely" she says quietly. Carly gasped "No he can't i was just picking up my kids Diane" she insist. Shaking her" I know Carly i made that same argument he wasn't buying it not one bit" she says. Both Carly and Jason were stumped "Howww...How" Carly stammered out, as Diane shook her head " I have no idea but it is bad" she says.**

 **Jason shook his head "The Cassadines made sure the judge found out" he said through gritted teeth. "Your guess is as good as mine but Carly i have been informed that you will relinquish custody of Michael to his father. Alan James Quartermaine jr for the foreseeable future" Diane said begrudgingly, NO! Jason please this can't be happening" Carly says. As the tears start to stream down her face faster and faster "This can't be happening i think i'm going to be sick" she said.**

 **Finding it hard to breath" And there is more they are looking to charge you as well in the eyes of the court you looked as if you were running. Then not to mention you gave Detectives Spencer and Rodriguez chase"Diane says, I... I... didn't i was just going to spend time with my kids" she said. Sighing "I know Carly but that is what it looks like to the judge we do have another chance but we have to prove you weren't running and they found the clothes in your car" Diane replies.**

 **"They were a change of clothes and swim clothes Diane" Carly says, be that as it may Carly you are consider a flight risk they are not taking any chances. You will have to stay here over night until the judge sees you in the morning i am very sorry but i will continue fighting to get you your son back" the lawyer said as she left. Running her hands through her hair "How is this happening Jason you have to protect him" Carly says with tears in her eyes. Jason nodded his head " i will always protect him" he said as Jax comes in.**

 **Just as Jason leaves he runs into Lucky "You could have helped Carly instead you let AJ and take her son away" he says. Shaking his head "What would you have like me to do Jason lie in open court Orrin was here that day. I can't and won't sacrifice my life for Carly because she wouldn't do the same for me" Lucky said. "You should have let her go Lucky you know Carly she panicked" Jason insist.**

 **Lucky scoffs "Oh yeah and who would have helped me Jason would look out for my boys its sure as hell wouldn't have been her. Because she doesn't give a damn about me or my boys i'm sorry Jason i can't i already did what i could to help her" he said walking away. "Yeah well i'm sorry too Lucky" Jason says Lucky just shook his head as he continued on his way. Giving no thought to what Jason may have meant when Jason picked up his phone and made a call.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **After getting the shock of his life as much as he wanted his son he didn't want her hurting herself to get that. They had made an ironclad plan he knew Jason and Sonny well enough to know that they wouldn't give him Michael willingly. Which was funny that his son was property to them and now that he was getting full custody. Everyone was sure they were going to try something its why he and Sam did their wills over today and had Orrin file it.**

 **He knocked on the door "Hey Em how is she doing where's dad" AJ asked coming into the room. "She is okay resting now and dad was called away for surgery and him being the chief of Staff doesn't stop that. How's Sam Nikolas said she's awake now" Emily says, he nodded she's okay resting her mom is with her now" he answers. There was a slight pause "AJ i'm sorry for everything and for treating you like you didn't know anything it seems that i was the one who didn't know anything" she says.**

 **He sighs "Em it's okay how was you supposed to know he was your big brother you looked up to him" he says. Shaking her head "I know but your my big brother too and i wasn't fair to you in trying to see the best in Jason. I always had to see the worse in you now i realize just how far you were pushed so far i just always thought you could handle it" Emily said.**

 **" I get it Em i didn't always have it together but that doesn't mean it hurt any less you know but its okay because i was never mad at you" AJ said. As held her hand as she started to tear up he just smiled and wiped her tears away. Just then Epiphany came in "Dr. Quartermaine your being summoned to the hub Dr. Scorpio needs your assistance" she says. Looking at AJ "are you going to be okay here" Emily asked, yeah i'm good i got this taken care of go and what you must "he said kissing her on the cheek.**


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for the delay I have been stifled as to where to take it next this one is light it's about to pick up very soon hope your enjoy_

 **General Hospital**

 **AJ sat there just staring at his mother then his watch sighing "Mom i know everyone was worried about me but you shouldn't because i know what i'm doing. And i know what everyone thinks to but me and Sam are just a marriage of convenience but it's not.**

 **We have a mutual respect for one and another and believe or not we have alot in common. Most of all Mom she makes me want to do better and when we first started she told me flat out if i wasn't sober.**

 **Then she wouldn't have me around Lila and mom i love that little girl so much she means everything to me. So i know with her mom i can't let them down then i'm letting down the best part of me and i can't do that to them. Mom she keeps me on my toes she doesn't let me wallow and i have learned that i am stronger then i thought i was.**

 **Over the years i have all i ever did was make excuses and what i realize is i can't just let people run over me. I have made several mistakes in my life but i no longer feel the need for anyone's approval but my own. When i was taking care of Lila all those months i finally understood what it meant to be a father. And there is nothing i wouldn't do for her or Michael" he said, i know you would be an excellent father to them " Monica whispered from behind him.**

 **"Mom! your awake" AJ said walking over to her as she took his hand, " i'm sorry honey that we never supported you enough" she says. "It's okay" he replies as Monica shook her head "No it isn't you are my son and you needed us you needed our support. And we failed you we didn't help you fight for your son and we should have but i hope you can forgive us" the woman spoke with tears in her eyes.**

 **He got choke up "I mean it mom it's okay i was an ungrateful bastard i kept giving up on myself. I gave you no reason to believe in me and i understand that now" AJ says, just as Monica caressed the side of his face. Shaking her head "No you were my son and we should have stepped in when we saw you were in trouble instead we fed you to the wolves. Who destroyed your life and we helped them but that will never happen again.**

 **We will do everything in our power to make sure you get custody of Michael and keep it that way" she says.** **As he kisses her hand then smiles " You don't have to do that mom i already got custody of Michael" he says. Her mouth dropped then smiling 'Yess i am so happy for you AJ sweetheart i mean it but wait how is Sam" she asked just remembering. She tried to get up "Mom Sam is okay she is with her her mom right now" AJ says.**

 **Putting her hand on her chest " thank goodness i'm so happy she is alright" Monica said, yeah she wanted to see if you were okay as well she heard about your minor heart attack" he says. Waving it off "I'm okay honey don't worry about me" she says just then Alan walked in. "AJ, Monica darling your awake oh thank goodness"the older man said going to be at his wife's side.**

 **As he kissed her on the forehead "did you hear the good new AJ got custody of Michael and please tell us your coming home" she said. He smiled watching his parents no matter what was thrown their way they had overcame it and was more in love with each other. "Right now we are staying at Windermere because it's the safest place for Sam and Lila. I'm sorry but they shot Sam in open court and caused an accident to get Lila.**

 **But we will visit all the time do a big family dinner every week or something but you will be seeing alot of us. So i'm going to give you guys some privacy and i will go and pick up Michael from the precinct" AJ said hugging his parents then left. After leaving his mothers room he ran into Orrin" It's time to get your Son are your ready" he said to AJ with a smile.**

 **AJ took a deep breath "Yes i am did you put on a change for his last name"he asked, Yes i did it's why i was at the courthouse. It's how i let the judge know that Carly tried to run and i heard from Damen that they are making plans to send Mr. Spencer over to the Island. To kidnapped both kids while they are under our care to make us look like it's unsafe for them" Orrin said.**

 **Shaking his head"Off course they are this is what they do" AJ says, but don't worry Samantha and i have already have counter measures" Orrin said chuckling,As both men go onto the elevator.**

* * *

 **Sam's room**

 **Alexis had step out of the room to stretch her legs and call to check on the girls to let them know Sam was okay. When he slipped in watching her "I know your not sleeping Ms. McCall but i have a messages for you. You won't win you and that loser husband of yours will go down before my boss ever let's you raise his kids. Making Sam smile on the inside when someone hissed "To bad you won't live long enough"Anastasiya said.**

 **As she stuck the needle in his arms and whispered in his ears while he pulled away and stumbled out of the room. Sam smirked "What did i tell you these assholes are so predictable but that guy did not work for Sonny. He was outside sources and once AJ gets Michael we will take a little trip and throw them off. So what's going to happen to that genius over there because he will be the first of many because Sonny hates to lose.**

 **And most importantly he sees children as property that belong to him because he is their father or not" she says. "Oh we know Sasha and you were right they would come after Mr. Spencer's son. Mr. Morgan thought he was being hush hush about it. But Damen caught wind of it and let's just say when he gets the DNA test back it will say he is not the father" Anastasiya said with a grin.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **Sonny and Jason stood next to Michael "Remember this is temporary okay you will be back with your mother and i real soon" Sonny said. As he patted Michael on the back just as AJ and Orrin walks in "Hello Michael it's nice to meet you i am Orrin" he said reaching his hand out. While Michael glared at him that's when Cruz brought Carly out to say good bye with tears in her eyes. "Just know that i love you baby and everything i ever done was to protect you now you be strong okay.**

 **Your dad and i will see you soon" she said looking at Jason who nods as he whispered something in Michael's ear."You wont get away with this AJ i will have my son back" Sonny said glaring at him. AJ smirked "No you won't be faith runs internal right Sonny and he was never your son. He was always mine it's my blood that runs through his veins not yours" he replies.**

 **"I was never your son" Michael said which only made AJ smile " you got fight kid your going to need it. For when you find out the truth about all these people you hold in high esteem but let's go your sister is waiting to meet you. Oh and i hope lock up is very good to you Carly" and with that AJ and Orrin were gone.**

 **That's when Sonny looked at Jason who nodded and went after them as Sonny turned to Carly. "I will prove me and Jason are innocent and we will get our son back but you have to be patient Carly okay he said before leaving. Taking out his phone as he got into the limo where he found his hitman passed out "What the Hell!"**


End file.
